Déjà Vu
by PLLover1
Summary: Aria and her daughter Zoey lived a drama free life until Zoey begins 2nd grade. Her new teacher might not be all that "new" to the family...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A/N: Hi there! Thanks for clicking on **Déjà Vu. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it!****

****Reviews are just about my favorite thing on this site. So if you can spare the 30 seconds at the end of each chapter to tell me what you think, it would be highly appreciated. ****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Mommy?"

"Zoey, come here," I called from the kitchen. "Come get your lunchbox."

"Hold on. I need to get something from my room." I walked out of the kitchen and watched her sprint up the steps. Zoey was seven and starting her first day of second grade. At Rosewood Elementary, the parents come on day one meet the teachers. I remember my first day. Byron practically bombarded my teacher with questions. I was so embarrassed and the girls just laughed.

"I already told you Zoe, you can't bring your Barbies to school."

"I know," She told me as she retreated down the steps. " I wasn't getting Barbie. I was getting this."

She stuck out her hand and held out a tiny photograph.

I stood there, frozen, as I looked at the picture.

_Ezra…_

_How did she find it? I've kept it hidden in my nightstand for 7 years! _

_Wow. It's been seven years. _

_Since I left him._

"How did you find that?" I asked, in a bewildered tone.

"I was looking for Barbie's purse." She responded innocently, looking at her shoes. "I know who it is.

"Who?"

"That's a picture of Daddy."

Apparently, Zoey just guessed about her dad, and I believe her. I mean, I've never told her much about her father, just that he was a great man and loved her very much.

I wished I hadn't left him, but I had to. Me, being pregnant in high school? I had to get out of there. And, of course, I couldn't drag Ezra into this mess. It would ruin his whole life. Being with a student, and getting her knocked up nonetheless.

So I did the mature thing, I left him. He called me after that. For months he called, and texted, and left messages. But I never responded. I knew he would want to be a part of Zoey's life, but I knew that by doing that, he would be sacrificing his own. A part of me regrets leaving him every single day, but it's gotten easier. After 7 years, I think the whole in my heart is beginning to mend.

The car ride was mostly silent. Aside from me asking Zoe if she was excited, we sat in the quiet listening to some bad new pop song I cant stand. _Wow. I'm such a mom. When did get so old? I'm only 24. Maybe I should call the girls. I haven't seen them in a while._

Truth is, I haven't seen them in 7 years either. When I left Rosewood, I decided the best way to deal with everyone was to cut them off. I regret loosing Hannah, Spencer and Emily, big time. Now that I'm back in Rosewood, I want to catch up, and I'm pretty sure they all still live here.

I parked the car in the school parking lot and started for Zoey's classroom. Zoey squeezed the hand that she was holding and I stopped and turned to her.

"Now listen to me Zoe, I know moving from New York was hard for you. But this is going to be the best year of your life. I have a feeling you will have a great teacher and make lots of new friends. I went to school here, and I survived."

Zoey forced a laugh and smiled, "Okay mommy."

I held the door to her classroom open. When I peered inside, a wave of nostalgia washed over me. I remembered everything. The small area in the back, (where the girls and I played house countless times), and the large chalkboard upfront, now replaced with a whiteboard and a smart-board hung in the middle. I idolized teachers as a kid, and I still do. I wanted to be an English Professor so badly, but my dreams had to yield to the side when Zoey was born. She in my priority now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her so much and would do anything for her. Now I'm working as a real estate manager, it pays the bills but isn't anything too special. Hopefully, when she's older, I can go back to school and work my way towards a teacher's degree.**  
><strong>

I sat down in one of the plastic chairs with a tiny wooden desk before me. I smiled to Zoey on my right, and watched a man in front of me. He had brown, curly hair and was writing his name on the board. My phone vibrated in my lap. _Shit, I forgot to turn it off._

"Holy Crap."

I looked up. Holy Crap is right. Times a million.

Standing before me was Ezra Fitz.

My first love, and my last. And the father of my child.

Beside me, was an open mouthed and wide-eyed second grader, who just realized that her father would be teaching her this school year.

**And we're off! I hope you liked it!**

**-insert shameless review begging here-**

**XOOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys have some great things to say!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjá Vu:<em>

"_Holy Crap." _

_I looked up. Holy Crap is right. Times a million._

_Standing before me was Ezra Fitz. _

_My first love, and my last. And the father of my child._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aria POV:<strong>_

_Beside me, was an open mouthed and wide-eyed second grader, who just realized that her father would be teaching her this school year. _

I gasped. I was too stunned to say anything intelligent while Ezra mumbled something in the front of the class about being stung by a bee. He began his introduction explaining the topics that will be covered this year and "Mr. Fitz's Rules". The entire time, his eyes kept floating over to me, while I tried desperately to look away.

"Mommy," A soft whisper called.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." I reassured her, "It'll all be alright." But truth be told, I had no idea what would happen next. _Take it one step at a time, Aria, _a voice in my head told me. _Everything will turn out fine. _But then I looked to my left, I was one seat away from the windows, and the fourth seat in my row.

Funny, how ironic the situation was.

Mr. Fitz ended the lecture, clearing his throat and saying, "Now, any parents with questions, come see me at my desk. Those who don't, please begin your goodbyes. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

I turned to Zoey to say goodbye but she had already begun.

"Go mommy. Go pretend to ask him a question. I know he wants to talk to you, just look at his face." At one glance, I could see that Ezra was paying no attention to the couple before him, his eyes straight on me.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now, Zoe."

"Fine. But if _Mr. Fitz _starts to hate me because my mom's avoiding him…" She trailed off.

"You'll be fine, promise." I bent down to kiss her forehead, "I love you, Zoey."

In the front of the room, Ezra had dismissed the family. "Miss. Montgomery," he called in that smooth voice I remembered. I had dreams about how I would meet him again, but never imagined it would be like this. Zoey gave me a death stare and I backed away towards the teacher's desk.

"Hi," I said.

"Aria," He said and then paused. "I've missed you so much."

"Ezra, we can't do this now, especially not here," I said looking around as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Aria, you need to know, I still love you. I need to be a part of your life again. I've wanted to meet our daughter since the day you gave birth to her. You didn't even let me drive you to the hospital."

"You have to understand, Ezra, I did this for you. To protect you. Listen, I have to go."

"When can I see you again? We need to talk."

"Ezra, please don't make this harder than it already is. I don't want to complicate things in Zoey's life."

"I want to be in her life. _And _in yours. Don't you get it? I've waited all these years for you." He stopped to catch his breath, "Come by the apartment, tomorrow."

I stopped to think this through. Well, I couldn't fight him off forever, "What time?"

He didn't pause for a second, "Seven."

"Sevens good," I said, walked away.

I passed by Zoey on my way out. And explained that she should avoid her teacher as much as possible until the "grown ups" work things out. I felt like a terrible person. This little girl has never even seen her father let alone talk to him. Now, she has every opportunity to talk to him and I've taken that away. Luckily, Zoey happily agreed, saying, "I don't want to without you. It would be weird."

Later that day, Ezra texted me,

_E: we have a beautiful daughter. Very quiet and well behaved I might add. _

A: _she looks like you._

E: _she has your beautiful big eyes. _

I guess I waited too long to respond because I got another message from him,  
>E: <em>I wonder why she's been avoiding me…<em>  
>A: <em>She knows that you are her father; she found a picture of you in my nightstand. I told her to keep quiet until we figure this whole thing out.<em>

E: _You keep a picture of me in your nightstand?_

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ARIA? QUICK! GET OUT OFF THIS MESS. YOU CANT LET HIM KNOW YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! DON'T BE SELFISH!

A: _We can talk about it tom when I see you_

E: _Looking forward to it, Aria._

**Not to fear, there is a lot more Ezra in the next chapter! What did you think?**

**XOXOXOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews! They always make my day!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu-<em>

"_I want to be in her life. And in yours. Don't you get it? I've waited all these years for you." He stopped to catch his breath, "Come by the apartment, tomorrow."_

_I stopped to think this through. Well, I couldn't fight him off forever, "What time?"_

_He didn't pause for a second, "Seven."_

"_Sevens good," I said, walked away._

…_._

_E: You keep a picture of me in your nightstand?_

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ARIA? QUICK! GET OUT OFF THIS MESS. YOU CANT LET HIM KNOW YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! DON'T BE SELFISH!_

_A: We can talk about it tom when I see you_

_E: Looking forward to it, Aria._

* * *

><p>I knocked on his door 3 times. Apartment 3B. The memories came crashing back, and I fought hard to push the tears back. I knew I lost the battle when I felt one salty tear pass my cheek. As I wiped my eyes, the door swung open.<p>

"Hi, uh, come in," Ezra said stepping away from the doorframe.

The apartment hadn't changed much since I was last here. There was the same wooden desk standing flush against the wall, the same old typewriter and couch. It even smelled the same, like spring and old books combined. Ezra brought me to sit beside him on the couch.

"You haven't changed the place much," I said awkwardly in my desperate effort to end the silence. Ezra, however, did not want small talk.

"Why didn't you return my calls?" I exhaled, and he continued, "Aria, I waited for you. For _seven _years, I've waited. Why didn't you ever pick up the phone?"

"Ezra, I-"

"Save all the 'I wanted to protect you' crap. I was in love with you. I wanted to be a part of Zoey's life. I've always wanted to be an active parent." He sounded hurt, as if he were a little boy whose birthday present was stripped from his hands.

"Put yourself in my position. What would you do if you were pregnant with your English teacher's baby? And nobody even knew you were seeing your student. I had to get out of Rosewood, and make up a lie. Ezra, if you were traced down to Zoey, your entire career would've been over. Gone. Just like that. All those years fighting to reach your goal, would be washed down the drain."

"What if being a successful writer isn't my main goal in life."

"Then I'd ask you what is."

"And I would say, Aria, I love you. And even though I've never met Zoey, I love her. Then I would beg you, with all my heart, for a part in your life. And in Zoey's.

"Don't fight it. I know you still love me. I can feel it, every time I touch you. It's like a shock of electricity runs through my veins. Aria," He took my hands in his, "please help me make this work." There is no denying that that is the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me. And I couldn't fight my feelings for him any longer.

I brought my hand up, cupped it around his face and crashed my lips against his own. I was kissing him with full force, making up for all the lost time. We were kissing like it was our first, and last. There were so many emotions mixed in with our hot breath; love, denial, longing, pleasure and more.

I finally broke away, panting and gasping for air. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear, "This will never work", then leaned in to kiss him again. This kiss was different. The first was making up for all the lost time, and this one was because we had all the time in the world.

When it came time for me to leave, Ezra and I agreed that on Friday, he would be coming to our home for lunch. He held my hand as we walked toward the door, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "See you on Friday, Aria."

Well, Friday came along faster than expected. Zoey helped me make cheese lasagna and a salad. I knew that this would impress Ezra, since his cooking skills… let's face it. He doesn't have any.

"Look mommy, I'm doing it all by myself!" Zoey exclaimed as she ripped apart the lettuce. I was very surprised that she wasn't nervous. Meeting your father for the first time would be a very important milestone in her life.

"Can I call him daddy when he gets here?"

"That's exactly what you should do."

"Okay," She said with a smile. "I'm going to my room. I need to clean up my tea set before daddy gets here." I sighed. My little girl wasn't upset at all. She missed father's day card making and "Daddy Day" at school. I was so proud of the young girl that she has become, such a strong little person.

The ringing of our doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I walked slowly to the door, not wanting to seem _that _eager, and opened it. "Hi, Ezra, please come in."

"It's great to see you, Aria," He said as he leaned in for a hug. "So where's our little girl?"

I gave a short laugh, "Upstairs, fixing her room for you." He smiled and I continued, "She probably didn't hear the doorbell over the lovely voice of Hannah Montana. I should go get her."

"Do you want me to wait down here?"

"Sure, make yourself at home."

I dashed up the stairs and to Zoey's room. Her room is beautiful, with a white four-poster and violet walls. "He's here." She looked up at me and nodded.

Zoey and I entered the living room, to find Ezra sitting on the couch. _This is gonna be awkward…_

"Zoey, this is your dad," I took a breath. "Ezra Fitz."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've got a little cliffhanger thing going on here. Maybe it will encourage you to review? No? Well, there's going to be plenty more of these cliffhanger so maybe you'll change your mind eventually.<strong>

**I really hope you liked it!**

**XOXOOXOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. I hate those too. Sooo just keep reading and reviewing. (FYI: Your comments motivate me to write more!)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

_I dashed up the stairs and to Zoey's room. Her room is beautiful, with a white four-poster and violet walls. "He's here." She looked up at me and nodded._

_ Zoey and I entered the living room, to find Ezra sitting on the couch. This is gonna be awkward…_

_ "Zoey, this is your dad," I took a breath. "Ezra Fitz."_

* * *

><p>I saw Ezra shuffle around nervously as we walked in. These few seconds felt like a lifetime. Our breaths caught in our throats, no one speaking or daring to tip the uneasy balance of the situation. Zoey was first to speak.<p>

"Hi Dad," She said. I noticed that she didn't call him Daddy. I guess she was a bit tentative about his visit as well. I took her hand and brought her to sit next to him on the couch, while I took the beige recliner beside them.

"Hey Zoey. Your mom's told me a lot about you," Ezra said.

Zoey beamed and glowed. Ezra knew exactly what to say. "What did mommy tell you about me?"

"Well," He said shifting towards her **(get the Déjà Vu here?) **"She told me you were really pretty, and smart, and funny."

"Really?" She liked him already.

"Yes," He said smiling. "And you know what? She also told me you love Barbie's."

"I'm getting a new one for my birthday," Zoey exclaimed excitedly.

"Why wait?" He said shuffling in his bag, "When you have one here," He handed her a package.

Zoey looked at me for approval and I nodded. She tore off the wrapping paper and held a large Barbie set with 3 outfits to match.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging him. "Mom, I need to go put these with the other ones."

"I don't think so, missy. You can play with them after lunch."

"Oh, fine." She said, retreating to the kitchen and leaving us alone.

"You really know how to treat a woman," I said sitting next to him on the couch.

He smiled, "Does she know about, um, our activities the other night?"

"No. How could I possibly tell her that?"

"Like this, 'oh hunny! I'm hooking up with your school teacher.' Pretty simple."

I laughed and he wrapped me in his muscular arms. I squirmed but couldn't break free. He held me back and whispered into my hair, "What are we going to do?"

Again with the heavy. "For one, we have to transfer her out of your class." He sighed. "If people start to find out that she's _your _daughter, it will look like your favoring her, or something."

"Can't we just hold off on that? I'm just starting to get to know her."

"It's a necessary precaution, Ezra." He grunted, "We better get back to Zoe."

"Ready to eat?" I asked as I carried out the last of our dishes onto the dining room table.

"You bet!"

After a few moments of chewing, Ezra asked Zoey how she's liking school. Zoey must have guessed that this is a rocky topic because she said, "I know I'm going to switch classes. I look too much like you and people will start to notice."

I snorted. A 2nd grader see's more reason then her teacher.

"Your probably right," Ezra says. _Wow, that was easy… and unexpected, _"But I will only sign the form on one condition."

I glared at him, "What?"

"Every Friday night, we have family night. We go out to dinner, see a movie, something like that."

_I guess we could handle that… _"Alright. It's a deal."

"Great."

"I shot first movie choice," A full-mouthed Zoey said from across the table.

We smiled.

* * *

><p>About 4 days later, I was hit by reality.<p>

_We aren't a family. How could we possibly have family night? How will it look to people if they see Ezra and I with a little girl? People will assume that we're married. And we're not. It'll be ridiculous._

I started the three-way call.

"Girls?" I said through the phone. It had been a long time since my teenager days of constant calling and messaging.

"Aria?" Three voices answered.

"Oh! It's so good to hear your voices. I miss you."

"Hang outs aren't the same without you," Said a matured voice that couldn't be mistaken for Hanna's.

"How are you?" Spencer said.

"We've missed you too," Emily responded.

After our four way love fest ended, I got to the point.

"I need to see you now that I'm back in Rosewood," I said.

"You're back in Rosewood?" Spencer repeated. Cheers erupted on all lines.

"Okay. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock. The Grill," Hanna said with finality.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"See you all then," And we hung up.

It felt great to talk to them all again. Of course I had friends in New York, but no friends can ever compare to Spencer, Emily and Hanna. The three of us had been inseparable all throughout my childhood years and I'd really like to know their adult personalities. We are all so different, but complement each other perfectly. There's Spencer, the intelligent bookworm. Emily, the down-to-earth swimmer. Hanna, the "It- girl", shopaholic. And me, the English loving, funky, teacher dater.

The girls were extremely supportive of my relationship with Ezra and I need that back. I need to know what to do next, because I know Ezra loves me and a part of me is begging me to love him back. But I just don't know anymore. I'm not a teenager looking for someone to spice up her life. I need a partner; someone who will be there for Zoey and I. I know Ezra could be that person, if it wasn't for that damn teacher thing always getting in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Let me know what you think. Sorry my grammar is awful. I am trying, but it's hard. I hope you are liking my story. Please leave a comment. Whenever I don't feel like writing, your reviews are what motivate me. I have a test tomorrow, but I thought I owed this to you. So click the review button and keep checking for updates!<strong>

**XOOXOXXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I have chapter 5 up for you guys! Thanks for all the sweet comments. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. You know the drill, read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

"_But I will only sign the form on one condition."_

_ I glared at him, "What?"_

_ "Every Friday night, we have family night. We go out to dinner, see a movie, something like that."_

_ I guess we could handle that… "Alright. It's a deal."_

_..._

"_Okay. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock. The Grill," Hanna said with finality._

"_Deal."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal."_

"_See you all then," And we hung up._

* * *

><p>I could hardly contain myself that night. I was so excited to see my old friends again. There was so much that I needed to tell them, and some of it, they might not consume so easily. I have to tell them about the past 7 years of my life, about Zoey, and now Ezra. But even under that much pressure, I knew that the girls would understand and I hoped would forgive me for cutting them out of my life.<p>

When Wednesday morning came around, I hopped out of bed and raced to the shower. Unfortunately, the warm water didn't help to soothe my nerves. Once I was dry, I got dressed in a comfortable floral dress and black tights. I kept my makeup neutral, using earthy colors and fixed my hair into loose curls.

My style hadn't really changed over the years. I'm still the quirky one of the group, but I've learned to tone it down when need be. I parked my car outside the Apple Rose Grille and slid out of my car. I couldn't believe this place was still here, and that it's still a popular hangout spot.

* * *

><p>I passed the great oak doors and walked inside. My eyes immediately searched our usual table and found Spencer (always the early bird) sitting at the table reading the Rosewood Observer.<p>

"Spence!" I called, running towards her. She looked up and sprang out of her chair.

"Aria!" She said wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"Don't I get a hug too?" A voice asked from behind us. I spun around and before me stood a glimmered up Hanna.

"Hey Han!" I said turning around to face her. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I've missed them so much over these past years. I know that I've put up a tough front for Zoey, but in reality, I've missed my girls so much.

"Em!" I said, looking through my watery eyes.

"Aria." She said wrapping me in a strong hug. I guess she's still swimming.

After we sat down and ordered, I got the rundown on all of my friends' lives. Spencer is now a pediatrician, and married to Toby. They have 2 kids, Sarah and Mark who are both in elementary school. Hanna is a fashion designer, working at Michael Kors, with hopes of starting her own company soon. She is married to Caleb and they live in an apartment near Hollis College. Emily ended up going to Danby University ("I knew they'd want you!) And now is now an active swimmer, training for the Olympics. She lives with her girlfriend, Maya, in the same apartment building as Hanna.

"What about you, Aria? What have you been doing thes-"

"No, a more appropriate question is why the hell did you leave junior year with no explanation and no phone call?" Hanna demanded, as Emily nodded beside her.

"It's a long story…" And then I begin. I tell them about getting pregnant with Ezra's child and why I had to leave. "Her names Zoey, and she's in 2nd grade at Rosewood Day."

"Woah."

"I had no idea, Aria."

"But why didn't you answer your freaking phone?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, have some sensitivity," Emily answered.

"No, it's a valid question," I said. "I don't know. It was so hard for me to leave and the more ties I had to this place, the harder it would be. I'm so sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me, because there's more to the story."

"We were so upset when you left," Emily said. "But now I understand why you did it and I forgive you completely."

"Thanks, Em."

Spencer turned to face me, "I think I know what the rest of the story is."

"Yeah?"

"Well," Spencer began, "It just so happens that Sarah is in 2nd grade too. At Rosewood Day. And well, when I was informed about whom her new teacher was, I immediately switched her out of his class. She's with Mrs. Rosemary now." My heart started pounding.

"Aria, who's _he_?" Emily asked.

"Um…" I took a breath, "Ezra Fitz."

There were two loud gasps at the table. I explained to them everything from me going to his apartment to our date nights.

"Oh, Aria, you poor thing," Emily said.

"Guys, I have no idea what to do. Ezra wants to have family nights but we can't just start acting like a family. We're not even together."

"I guess, but once Zoey switches out of his class, you could be. But seriously, you guys _should _get married," Hanna reasoned. Of course I'd thought about this, but there is no way Ezra would ask me. I don't think he wants to get married and it's not like I can just go up to him and beg him to ask me.

"I don't know, Han. It may not be that simple."

"I say go for it. Or, at least, go on one 'family day' activity. See how it works out," Spencer optioned. Emily agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time we finished talking, the light September sky had turned dark and it was beginning to rain. The girls and I hugged and promised to keep in touch, we decided every Wednesday to go out for brunch. I raced to my car, shielding my hair from the rain. When I got to my car, it wouldn't start.<p>

_Is this a joke? I need to get home. Zoey's babysitter is leaving in 20 minutes. _I put the key in the ignition and pounded on the accelerator but nothing happened. After a few tries, I exited my car and decided to walk (in the rain) to the nearest gas station. I hoped that there would be someone there to assist me.

As I was walking, a small blue car slowed beside me. I peered inside and Ezra stared back. He continued to the end of the block, and stopped. The door swung open. My heart skipped a beat as I ran for the car, sat the passenger seat, and closed the door.

I turned to face Ezra. One look at the smirk on his face told me that he remembered this exact scenario 7 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of Ezra in this chapter. Do you want some Déjà Vu in the car? Lemme know in the comments.<strong>

**Btw: did anyone else see the Ezria sneak peek for January? If you didn't, go check it out. It's heart breaking . **

**I hope you liked this. Please review and I will update soon! **

**XOOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMGGG 50 REVIEWSS! THANK YOU SOO MUCHH! Here's chapter 6! A portion of this chapter is the POV of Ezra. It's my first time doing that and I'm really excited!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu: <em>

"_I say go for it. Or, at least, go on one 'family day' activity. See how it works out," Spencer optioned. Emily agreed._

…

_As I was walking, a small blue car slowed beside me. I peered inside and Ezra stared back. He continued to the end of the block, and stopped. The door swung open. My heart skipped a beat as I ran for the car, sat the passenger seat, and closed the door. _

_ I turned to face Ezra. One look at the smirk on his face told me that he remembered this exact scenario 7 years ago._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Ezra continued driving, not tearing his eyes off the road. "Were you with your friends?"

"Yeah, I hadn't seen them in a long time."

"Since you left Rosewood?"

I looked down and mumbled a yes. Ezra finally looked at me and took my hand. "You know how sorry I am that you fled like that right?" He looked miserable, "I know you don't blame me for getting you pregnant but I blame myself. I should have never brought you home that night."

"Ezra, we're just going in circles. That's in the past alright?"

He nodded, "So how about this 'family night'. Any ideas?" The smirk was back.

"Don't you think we should wait, Mr. Fitz?"

"For what?"

"Until Zoey is out of your class."

"Fine." The car was silent for a few moments as we parked outside my house. "So when can _you and I _have a date night?" He asked.

I felt like a junior again as he leaned in closer and my stomach started to flutter, "I don't kno-" He shut me up with a kiss. My hands flew to his hair as he traced the outline of my waist and back.

I pulled back and whispered in his ear, "How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect," He murmured against my lips. I gave him one last lingering kiss and then opened the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was sitting in bed reading "To Kill A Mockingbird." True, I've read it millions of times, but the story reminds me of Ezra's class all those years ago. The door creaked open and Zoey walked in. I motioned for her to come over and she curled up next to me.<p>

"So I'm switching classes tomorrow right?" I lifted my arm and wrapped it around her.

"Yes, but it's for the best sweetie."

"I guess. Mrs. Rosemary seems really nice."

"I already know that you will have a friend in her class." I told her about the girls and Spencer's daughter, Sarah. Eventually, Zoey fell asleep in my arms so I just held her there all night. No 2nd grader should have to be as strong as she is, and that's what makes her so special.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV: <strong>

"Okay, I'm going to pass back this worksheet and I want everyone to get started immediately. We will go over it in 20 minutes." Just as I finished handing out the papers and walked behind my desk, my daughter rushed towards me and handed me a sheet of paper. She had a worried look on her face as she retreated to her seat.

My hands trembled as I looked at the paper before me. It read, "Student Transfer Request" and at the bottom was a huge red stamp that screamed, "Declined."

I gulped. _Shit. My whole plan is screwed now. _I looked up to see a sorry looking Zoey staring back. Its crazy how much this child has to deal with right now. She shouldn't have to be in the middle of her parent's problems, especially because they make her life so difficult. She shouldn't have to live in secret.

"Miss Montgomery, may I see you out in the hallway for a moment, please," I called as I stood up.

"Yeah Da-" She stopped herself, "Mr. Fitz."

Once we were out of earshot from the rest of the class I began, "What happened in the office, Zoe?"

"Well, mommy gave me a letter to give at the desk and when I showed it to them, she gave me this paper back."

"Did she say anything? Why would they decline our request?"

"I don't know, Daddy," She said innocently. I had the urge to just grab her and hold her right then. But of course, I couldn't. And now, I may not be able to for the remaining year (in public at least).

"It's okay sweetie. We'll figure something out." She nodded, "Lets get back inside and finish our work."

* * *

><p>During my lunch break I called Aria at work. "They declined our request."<p>

"What!" The scream rang in my ears.

"Yes. Zoey gave me the sheet in class today."

"What are we going to do, Ezra?"

"We'll figure something out. We always do, Aria."

"I just, I feel so bad for Zoey. Her life is being controlled by our carelessness."

"I know Aria, but it's for the best. Once we figure this whole thing out, she'll have a better life. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right," I could tell that she wanted to say something more, or wanted me to say something.

"So, um, are we still on for tonight?"

"As long as we keep it a secret. Zoey still doesn't know anything."

I laughed. This is such a messed up situation. We said our goodbyes and I went to the photocopy room to finish printing the afternoon's work. The rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I know I should be worried and upset right now but honestly, I'm happy.

For 7 years, I've wanted to know my child. It was crazy to think that there was someone in this world that I helped create and I didn't even know if that person was a he or a she. Of course, in the future, I want us to be a family, which means that Zoey can't be my student. But for now, I'm in a good place. I'm really getting to know my child. And anyway, I'm pretty familiar with the whole "Forbidden Romance" thing. Student- Teacher relationships are my calling.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Up next: the date. I'm so excited to start working on it because I love Date Nights. If you are interested, my other fanfic is just an Ezria Date Night, so go check it out! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**XOXOOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, please don't kill me that I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot going on and…. Okay there's no excuse for leaving you guys hanging like that. Sorry . But I'm not kidding when I say your reviews are what motivate me to write. I'm not going to update if I'm only getting like 3 reviews per chapter. I'm sorry if this is harsh but I really just wanted to get that out there. Thanks to all of you who DID review, I appreciate every single one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

_My hands trembled as I looked at the paper before me. It read, "Student Transfer Request" and at the bottom was a huge red stamp that screamed, "Declined."_

…

"_So, um, are we still on for tonight?"_

"_As long as we keep it a secret. Zoey still doesn't know anything."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I fixed my long brown hair in wavy curls and looked in the mirror. _I haven't been on a date in so long. Sure, I'd been on one or two back in NY, but my heart was never really into it. _I thought about the last real date Ezra had taken me on. We went to that Art Festival and he picked me up in a limo! I felt like a princess that night, in a tight red dress.

I had no idea where he was taking me tonight and was kind of nervous. Who am I kidding? I was freaking out. What to wear, how to act, what to say? My mind just went blank. I finally settled on a tight black skirt and hot pink silk top. I wore my favorite black suede pumps (which happen to be pretty comfortable) and accessorized in gold.

I was just about to apply my mascara when my phone vibrated on the vanity counter.

_I'll be there in 10 minutes ~Ezra_

My heart thudded in my chest and I responded, _Can't wait! –Aria_

I quickly finished up my natural makeup look and went to find Zoey and the babysitter.

"I'll be back late tonight, Zoey," I said. "So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I turned to face the sitter, "Please have her in bed by 9," She nodded. "And dinner is on the counter," I finished.

Just as we finished saying goodbye, a car honked outside the door. "See you soon, stay safe," I called as I exited. I walked out the door and closed it quietly behind me to find Ezra standing behind me.

"Ezra! What are you doing! Zoey might see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Aria," He said with a grin. "C'mon, the car's this way."

We walked in silence for a few steps, and as I was about to open my mouth to break the silence, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me waist and pulled me in. Suddenly, I was face to face with Ezra, out lips centimeters apart.

"Ezra," I giggled, but I was shut up with a kiss. He kissed me passionately and I was backed up into a car. _Wait no, _I spun around and before me stood a black limousine, tinted windows and all.

"Surprise!" He said as he took my hand and our driver came around to open the door for us.

Sitting sideways on the comfy leather couches, Ezra put his arm around me.

"So where are we going?" I asked in desperate curiosity.

"Ah," He said with a pause. "That will just have to stay a secret, Aria."

* * *

><p>We drove for another hour, probably so we could get as far away from Rosewood as possible. In that period of time, Ezra and I did <em>real<em> catching up. We conversed on our new favorite books, songs, and movies. Like always, I loved his choices and he agreed with mine.

I had really missed having him in my life. I mean, the girls are the best friends anyone can ever hope to have, but we all have such different personalities, so we don't always agree on everything. Ezra and I, on the other hand, share qualities that I don't share with anyone else. Could I ever make Hanna stay with me through a viewing of "It Happened One Night?" Or take Emily to a reading? Okay, maybe Spence would sit through something like that, but she wouldn't be fully into it, like Ezra would.

When we finally parked, I looked out the window to find myself outside a bar. _Why would Ezra ever take us here? In a limo? Maybe because he wants to celebrate that I can finally drink. I hope not. There's definitely more to Ezra than that. Right?_

"Ezra?" I asked, "Why are we here?"

He smirked at me, "You'll see." And in one swift motion he took my hand, and pulled me through the glass doors.

As I was lead to a seat up front, I finally realized what are business was here.

The bar was set up for literature readings, like the time Ezra took her to one in my junior year **(Episode 1x05 )**. I smiled at the thought.

"Ezra, did you write something?" I asked excitedly.

"No" he said bluntly, and paused.

The announcer on the stage, positioned herself near the microphone and shouted, "Up next we have Ezra Fitz reading an original short- story that was written by Aria Montgomery!"

My mouth flew open and Ezra looked at me, "No," He repeated. "But you did." He gave me one quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded to the stage, my mouth still agape.

* * *

><p>"All she had ever known was washed away, floating towards oblivion." Ezra concluded. The entire bar cheered and screamed words of encouragement. I couldn't escape the smile that appeared on my face and I locked eyes with Ezra.<p>

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed that," Ezra said into the microphone. "It was written by the very talented Ms. Aria Montgomery." He pointed me out in the crowd and I felt dozens of eyes grinning at me.

Ezra jumped off the stage and my feet flew towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a huge warm embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered softly in his ear. I slowly moved my face away from his ear and swiftly made my way to his lips. I softly grazed my lips against his and put my fingers for support.

Ezra and I took a pause, considering the fact that we had an audience staring at us. We walked to the car hand in hand. The second we stepped in, we continued where we left off.

"Ezra," I said faintly against his lips.

"mm," He replied against my own.

"That was the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me."

"Well," He smiled against my lips, "We better do something like this more often then."

"Sounds great, but unfortunately I'd better be getting back to Zoey now. The sitters about to leave."

"Right," He said sadly. "Are you going to Rosewood Day tomorrow to transfer Zoe outta my class?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He sounded upset, like I was stealing his favorite toy.

"I promise you, Ezra," I took his hand. "You _will _get to know Zoey better. Even if she's not in your class. In fact, you'll get to know her even better, because you won't be looking at her over a desk. Trust me, I would know."

"Your probably right," He said leaning in to kiss me. "We're here."

"I'll call you tomorrow," I called as the door was opened for me.

"Looking forward to it, Aria."

And with that, I thanked the driver (because I didn't 7 years ago and it pissed the- author- of- this- story off) and proceeded towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you so much for waiting for my update. I promise i'm back and i will try my best to update soon and often. A special thanks to my cousin, Lei, who motivated me to get back into the swing of writing. She's not even a PLL watcher so it means A LOT. (in the comments tell her that she better start watching because it's the best show ever!) Okay, so that's it! Thanks for reading and pleaseeee review! XOOXOXOOXOXOX,<strong>

**Danni**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_Right," He said sadly. "Are you going to Rosewood Day tomorrow to transfer Zoe outta my class?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh." He sounded upset, like I was stealing his favorite toy._

"_I promise you, Ezra," I took his hand. "You will get to know Zoey better. Even if she's not in your class. In fact, you'll get to know her even better, because you won't be looking at her over a desk. Trust me, I would know."_

"_Your probably right," He said leaning in to kiss me. "We're here."_

"_I'll call you tomorrow," I called as the door was opened for me._

"_Looking forward to it, Aria."_

_And with that, I thanked the driver (because I didn't 7 years ago and it pissed the- author- of- this- story off) and proceeded towards home._

* * *

><p>I walked into the Rosewood Day main office and got the attention of a woman sitting behind the desk.<p>

"Yes?" she asked as she looked up from her computer.

"Hi, I'm Aria Montgomery, Zoey's mother. She's in Mr. Fitz's class right now and I would like to transfer her out of it." I paused and studied the woman, "I sent my daughter with a note."

"Oh, right." She said, "Well, here's a form. Please complete all sections and return it to me. You can sit on that bench right there."

I turned and sat on the padded bench, leaning my back against the hard wall. The form was basically pretty standard. Student's name. Parent(s) name(s). Teacher's name. Class number. Reason for transfer…

_Okay Aria. Lie, lie, lie. _I held the black pen in my hand and wrote sloppily that Zoey cried every night about not being in the same class as Sarah Cavanaugh and that she didn't mind being switched into Mrs. Rosemary's class.

"Here," I said handing back the form.

"Thank you. We will look over this and get back to you."

"Well actually," I said, "I gave Zoey a note saying the exact same things and you declined our request. How is this any different?"

"Well for one, I saw you write this down in person. Not that she would, but Zoey could have forged that note."

"I see." I tilted my head, "So when will she be switched?"

"Whenever you see fit, although I do recommend sometime soon. You don't want Mrs. Rosemary's class to get too far ahead of her."

"Right, so Zoey and I have already talked and she doesn't mind being switched tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll send you the information via email and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure," she smiled.

* * *

><p>I made my way out of the office and made a sharp right turn. Remembering my childhood days, I went on autopilot and let my feet drive me straight to Mr. Fitz's classroom. I didn't want to interrupt, but by looking through the glass windows I saw the class working productively and Ezra sat bored at his desk. Zoey looked adorable with her face buried in her notebook, scribbling fast.<p>

I knocked lightly and entered, "Mr. Fitz, may I have a word?" Twenty heads shot up but I only saw two. I shot Zoey a secretive smile and walked out the door, Ezra following. He closed the door behind us.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." He responded, looking happy to be rid of the class, "How'd it go?"

"I think she bought it. I told her Zoey misses Spencer's kid in Mrs. Rosemary's class."

"Ah," He smiled.

"Is she as good as the infamous Mr. Fitz?"

"She's great…" He lingered, "Why the infamous?"

"Well, you do have a strong reputation going for you. Something about student- teacher romances?"

Ezra laughed, "If we weren't in school right now, I would kiss you."

"I would kiss you back."

"Don't tempt me, Aria."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Fitz."

We smiled and I gave him a hug. I finally made a quick exit, promising to call him later.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school?" I asked into the phone.<p>

"Great, how _is _the fascinating life that is property management?"

"Hey! Don't kid."

"Sorry, I just always thought you were one to follow your dreams."

"Yeah well, things always get yielded." I sighed, "but I'm happy."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." _I have you._

"Anyway, how's Zoe?"

"Great, wanna talk to her? She just walked in."

"Sure."

I handed the phone to Zoey and she grabbed it eagerly.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Kiddo. What's up?"

"I just finished the workbook page."

"You didn't have to do that?"

"Why not? It was homework, and _you're _the teacher."

"Well actually, um, you're switching out tomorrow." There was silence on Zoey's end of the line so Ezra continued, "But this is a good thing, Zoey. A great thing actually. We wont have to hide our family anymore and you wont ever have to call me _Mr. Fitz."_

"Oh," She sounded disappointed, just like Ezra did before I talked some sense into him.

"Don't worry. I'm still chaperoning lunchtime and recess. I'll see you all over school, and hopefully, out of school too." I could softly make out Ezra muttering, "Depending on your mother."

"Okay, Daddy." Zoey said, taking the news quite well. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright. I love you."

"I- I love y-you to-too." She stuttered.

Zoey really has been an angel these past few weeks. In this short period of time, she went from meeting her father; to telling him she loves him. That's a lot to take in.

So tomorrow, we start acting like a family. Well, more like a girl who got knocked up with her boyfriend and their kid (but outsiders don't need to know that.) Tomorrow, we end the act. Tomorrow, we start living.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this wasn't a very interesting chapter, more like a filler chapter. But, reviews are insanely appreciated all the same. I might make the review count my new updating policy, and I might even update early depending on my mood, but definitely not later than as follows. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**1-3 reviews- update in 10 days.**

**4-8 reviews- update in 7 days.**

**9-13 reviews- update in 4 days.**

**14+ reviews- update in 3 days.**

**XOXOXOOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Okay, the whole review system isn't working out for me. Because, you keep on reviewing and then I don't know my due date. So no more of that. BUT STILL REVIEW! If you read, why not comment? It'll only take like a minute of your time. Okay, now I'm wasting it so… enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu: <em>

_So tomorrow, we start acting like a family. Well, more like a girl who got knocked up with her boyfriend and their kid (but outsiders don't need to know that.) Tomorrow, we end the act. Tomorrow, we start living. _

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV (this should be interesting…):<strong>

"Hi, sweetie," My new teacher said when I walked over to her desk on my first day. She was a short and plump woman with auburn hair and brown friendly eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Rosemary."

"Great to meet you too," I managed. I know everyone thinks that I'm like this "brave warrior child" but in reality, I'm not. I get nervous and scared easily. This whole thing with my Dad really took me by surprise. Of course I acted like I was a go-with-the-flow girl, but only because I didn't want him to think I was this shy little girl. After all these years, I didn't want him to be ashamed of me.

"So, I've managed to get you a seat right up front here," She said pointing. "And right next to Sarah too."

"I'm sorry," I responded, dumbfounded. "Who?"

"You don't have to pretend, child." Mrs. Rosemary said. "I know you two have been lifelong friends. I was filled in on the predicament."

"Oh… um, right." I finally remembered Sarah Cavanaugh. Mommy's friend's daughter.

"So, sit yourself down and get ready for an excellent day of learning!" I shot her a weak and forced smile and retreated towards my seat.

* * *

><p>"Alright, kiddies. It's time for lunch! Get your things and I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Mrs. Rosemary called as she raced out of the room.<p>

"Hi," A voice sang from behind me. I spun around to face a girl about my height. She had electrifying blue eyes and brown hair. "I'm Sarah. You must be Zoey."

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you." I smiled. I felt for the first time that I might have found a friend here in Rosewood.

"Ah!" She squealed, "Mommy's told me _so _much about you."

"Yeah! Mine too!" We both beamed at each other. But I wondered just _how much _she knew about me. Or my dad…

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure, lets go!"

And with that, we went with linked arms, skipping off to the cafeteria.

As it turned out, Sarah and I have so much in common. In such a short period of time, she and I went from being strangers to best friends. We discovered that we both love English and Art. We are similar in those ways but different in so many others. Our differences compliment each other to form a whole. She loves field hockey and well… I'm not a sports person.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She responded, "It was awesome meeting you."

I nodded and laughed, "Ditto."

* * *

><p>"So sweetie, did you make any new friends today?" Mommy asked me on the way home from school.<p>

"Just one, but she's my new best friend."

"What's her name?"

"Sarah."

"Cavanaugh?" I nodded. "Wow, Zoe. Like mother, like daughter, right?"

I nodded again, "Just wait until Spence hears about this. I'm planning a play date tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mommy laughed, "No problem."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she's going to Spencer's tomorrow. So I'm free." I heard mommy talking quietly on the phone in her bedroom. <em>Who was she talking to? And why did she keep on looking around suspiciously? <em>I opened the door a tiny bit wider and crouched down.

Mommy laughed into the phone, "Stop it!" Another giggle, "Yeah, maybe we can do that in person…"

_What are they talking about! Does Mommy have a boyfriend? Why didn't she tell me?_

"Well, she'll be out until 7. So we could go out on an early date."…. "Miss you!"… "Can't wait."…

And with that, Mom arose from her bed and walked towards the door. _Panic. _I raced down the hallway and down the stairs. I quickly jumped on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Hey kiddo!" Mom said as she walked into the room. A flashed a weak smile. "Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you watch CNN?"

"Um, I'm not. I just turned it on…"

"Okay, well it's bedtime. So turn it off, and I'll meet you upstairs in your room to tell you a story."

"Come up with me," I pleaded.

"I want to get some water. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay," I walked up the stairs and heard a light knock on the door as I reached the top. _Who could that be?_ From my position on the stairs, mommy couldn't see me. But I could see her. And she was looking around suspiciously again.

She carefully opened the door and opened it in a way that it wouldn't creak.

"Hey. She's upstairs."

"Alright." A man leaned in and grabbed Mommy by the waist. And started to kiss her. Hard. _Who is that? Show yourself! Why would Mommy hide a boyfriend from me? Especially now! I just met Daddy. And Dad loves Mommy. And even if she won't admit it, I know Mommy loves him too._

But just then, the manly figure lifted his head to smile at Mom. _I know that man, _I thought. _I know that voice, that hair and toothy grin. I know that guy. _The man standing in my doorway was Mr. Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHHH! So what do you thing is going to happen next? Is Zoey going to out her parents? Will she confront them or let them hide their romance? Leave me a comment and let me know!<strong>

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Thank you so much for all the comments! I really appreciate them! I didn't reread this so I may have some errors. Sorry, I have a test tom :(**

* * *

><p>Previously on Déjà vu:<p>

"_Just one, but she's my new best friend."_

_ "What's her name?"_

_ "Sarah."_

_ "Cavanaugh?" I nodded. "Wow, Zoe. Like mother, like daughter, right?"_

_ I nodded again, "Just wait until Spence hears about this. I'm planning a play date tomorrow. Okay?"_

_ "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

…

"_Alright." A man leaned in and grabbed Mommy by the waist. And started to kiss her. Hard. Who is that? Show yourself! Why would Mommy hide a boyfriend from me? Especially now! I just met Daddy. And Dad loves Mommy. And even if she won't admit it, I know Mommy loves him too._

_ But just then, the manly figure lifted his head to smile at Mom. I know that man, I thought. I know that voice, that hair and toothy grin. I know that guy. The man standing in my doorway was Mr. Ezra Fitz._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV: (I know, boring Aria again. I'm thinking about doing a Zoey again. She was so much fun)<strong>

"I'm telling you, she knows_ something." _I said, plopping myself down on Ezra's couch. "She gave me the weirdest stare when I dropped her off at Spencer's. Something's up."

"Maybe she's just having a bad day," Ezra said as he sat down besides me and picked up my legs so that they now rested on his lap.

"No. She would've told me if it was just that."

"You never know, Aria." Ezra responded, wrapping up the topic. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever. But we need to stay here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to walk around town just yet. We need to find a way to make people warm up to the idea of us as…"

"A couple." Ezra said with finality. "There's no other way to state it. How can you make other people accept it if you can't?"

"It's just… I don't know. It would be weird for Zoey, right? Kids hate it when their parents are teachers at their schools."

"But our situation is different. Plus, Zoey's not in my class anymore."

"But the principle, the school board… what will they say when then they realize that our daughter was in your class?"

"Then we'll tell them that we switched Zoey out right after we figured out who I am. Aria, relax. Everything will be alright." Ezra said soothingly.

_Yeah, but then there's also that other thing… that thing where a girl's parents aren't married. They're dating. Ezra won't ask you to marry him, Aria. Stop being stupid. You can't expect him to want someone who ran away from him, and left him hanging for 7 years._

"So then I guess we need to tell Zoey first. Before we go public of course."

"What should we say?" Ezra asked. Usually he's the one with the answers.

"Um… We should tell her that you and I have decided to give 'being a couple' a shot. In less subtle words, of course."

"So," Ezra responded with a grin in his eyes, "We're officially a couple now… How should we celebrate?"

* * *

><p>"So this is Spencer's place, huh?"<p>

"Yup," I responded.

"Big."

I laughed, "For an English teacher, that wasn't very profound of you."

"Commodious."

"Your students would be proud."

Ezra smiled, "So you ready to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah. So we pick her up, take her home, and just say it out."

"You make it sound like no big deal."

"Lying to yourself helps," I joked. "Okay, so I'll go get her. You wait here. Or you could come. Whatever you want. I mean, yeah. So are you coming? Spencer already knows about you. So it's not a secret. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. The girls know. But that was kind of a given, right? Right?

"Your rambling, babe."

"I'm nervous, Ezra."

"I know," He soothed. He pulled me to his chest, "Come here."

I gladly moved into his arms and breathed deeply. "I'm ready."

"You always were," Ezra confirmed. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and I made my exit.

* * *

><p>"So what's this all about?" A confused Zoey asked when we sat her down on the living room couch.<p>

"Your father and I have some news for you," I began.

"Wow, you're starting to sound like _real _parents," Zoey observed. _This is totally not like her, _I thought. I gave Ezra a look, saying that something's up. He just smiled blankly back. _Men can be so thick._

"What's that supposed to mean, Zoey?" I asked firmly. "We areyou're _real _parents."

"Never mind," She mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Anyway," Ezra interrupted, "The news, Aria…" He looked at me expectantly.

"Well, sweetie, um, your Dad and I have recently begun… dating." There was silence from Zoey and Ezra and I looked at her uncomfortably.

"That's _it_?" Zoey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that was already obvious. I thought you were going to say that you're pregnant or something."

Now Ezra _really _looked uncomfortable.

"Of course not."

"Oh, well, um, congrats I guess," Zoey said.

"How did you know?" Ezra asked her.

"About you two?" Zoey asked pointing.

Ezra nodded.

"Well for starters, Mom isn't a very good secret keeper."

"She was pretty good back in the day…" Ezra smiled.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked.

"Uh, nothing. Um, uh. Continue!"

Zoey gave us a look but continue, "And… I saw you two getting pretty… um, close last night. Before you came and told me a story."

"Oh," Ezra looked down.

"But hey, all real parents do that anyway. It shouldn't be weird. It just is… well, because I've never had _two _parents before." She paused, "Well, I _had _two, just like, you know, never knew you." She giggled.

Ezra looked up at her and smiled, "C'mere you" he said as she ran to him. He wrapped his large muscular arms around her and I could've died. It was the cutest thing. We really will begin being "a boyfriend and girlfriend and their kid" soon. We can get this family thing on the road.

**So, now Zoey knows! What did you think? I updated quickly this time because I'm really upset. How could Ezra just walk away from Aria in last night's episode (2x16)? He didn't even smile! Ugh. And in TVD (The Vampire Diaries), Stefan tried to kill Elena. This is just not my week. Anyway, tell me what you though! Can't wait to read the comments. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- **

****THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND EXPRESSING YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT MY STORY. IT ACTUALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. 100 REVIEWS! LIKEEEEE I CANTT EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHAT THAT MEANS TO ME. THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH. YOUR REVIEWS HAVE TRULY MADE ME A MORE CONFIDENT AND HAPPIER PERSON. I LOVE YOU ALL!****

**Okay so I just recently realized that I have a profile or something and there's this thing that I can check how many views and hits my stories, or I, get. So, anyone want to tell me what the difference between hits and views is? If you know it would be a great help. Thanks! Also, I learned there's like a private messaging thing. Inbox me! We can talk about my stories, your stories, you can also ask questions and request! Can't wait to hear from you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_Well, sweetie, um, your Dad and I have recently begun… dating." There was silence from Zoey and Ezra and I looked at her uncomfortably._

_ "That's it?" Zoey asked._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well, that was already obvious. I thought you were going to say that you're pregnant or something." _

_ Now Ezra really looked uncomfortable._

_ "Of course not."_

_ "Oh, well, um, congrats I guess," Zoey said._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Hey wake up, Ezra." I called to the snoring body on the couch. He had grown tired last night after a _Hannah Montana _Marathon with Zoey, so I let him stay the night. I nudged him once more, "Get up, or I'll sit on you," I said with a smile.

Ezra smiled in his sleep, "Go for it."

"Oh, just get up." I thought of an idea, "Pancakes are almost ready…" I sang.

Ezra jolted awake and tackled me onto the couch. "I… wasn't… expecting… that…" I said between giggles into Ezra's shirt. We were wrestling and laughing on the tiny couch as he pulled him into his arms. He placed small butterfly kisses all over my face and neck as I shivered in his arms.

"I wish we could do this every morning," I whispered into his ears.

"Me too," He murmured against my lips.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" A voice called from the hall.

Ezra and I scrambled off the couch and sat up like modest, dignified parents. "Uh, hey Zoe," I managed as I smoothed the wrinkles in my blouse and rebuttoned **(isn't that a word? Why is there a red line under it? If it isn't… um, awkward…) **the top ones.

"Morning, sweetie," A composed Ezra said with a side smirk to me.

"Morning. Just getting some juice…"

"Yeah, okay. Be there in a minute!"

"I think I'm gonna leave in a minute," Ezra said to me once we were alone.

"Why?"

"I want to get out of these dirty clothes, but it's a Saturday. Maybe we could catch up later…" He asked questioningly.

"Of course, but don't tell me you're leaving without my pancakes."

"Not in a million," He said. He gave me one chaste kiss and proceeded towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can we talk?" Zoey asked when I was finished escorting Ezra to the door.<p>

"Sure. Everything okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, great, actually. I want to talk about Dad."

"Right. I know you say it wasn't really a shock to find out about us, but you can tell me if it was. You can tell me anything, baby."

"I know. Mom, I knew it would happen eventually. When he first saw us, the first day of school, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. Not once."

"Oh Zoey," I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "You've been so strong through everything. I'm so proud of you." I tickled her and she giggled, "I don't think most second graders could be as adult-ish as you."

Zoey smiled and gave me a tight hug, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, if I were you… I would want to feel like a family."

"You, me, and dad?"

"You, me, and dad."

"So how exactly are we going to do that? We are already doing 'family nights'."

"I know, but I want to see Daddy more than that. At school he can't be my _dad._"

"What are you suggesting, Zoe?" I asked her. _Oh my lord. She wants us to get married. I can't just tell her that he needs to ask me. I don't want to ask him. He'll think I'm crazy. Uh…HELP!_

"I just thought Daddy could come live in our guestroom. Or in your room, because I'm already sharing." She looked at me like it was the simplest thing in the universe.

"But Daddy already has a place of his own."

"I know," She reasoned, "But I think he feels left out."

"Of our family?"

"Of our family." Okay usually when Zoey and I repeat each other, _she's _the one asking the question. When did she gain all the power? "So will you ask him later?"

_Quick think! I can't tell her that Ezra wont want to come live here, or that I don't want him here. Or that I'm too afraid to ask. _But I took the "easy" road, "Um, sure."

"Yay!" Zoey tightened our embrace and danced to the base of the staircase.

"Wait!" I called to her and she turned.

"Who are you sharing your room with?" my mind went straight to Hanna Marin, when she was hiding Caleb in her basement. _That's crazy, Aria. She's in 2__nd__ grade! She's not hiding boys under her bed._

"Barbies, obviously."

I smiled at her, relieved, and she continued dancing to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think Ezra will accept their offer? Or, will Aria even ask? She probably could come up with a lie to keep Zoey at bay. Or can she? Ideas? Responses? Just wanna tell me how much you love my storie(s)? You can do that all in the comments! Oh, and answer my question in the an above... about the profile, hahahahaha. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_I just thought Daddy could come live in our guestroom. Or in your room, because I'm already sharing." She looked at me like it was the simplest thing in the universe._

_ "But Daddy already has a place of his own."_

_ "I know," She reasoned, "But I think he feels left out."_

_ "Of our family?"_

_ "Of our family." Okay usually when Zoey and I repeat each other, she's the one asking the question. When did she gain all the power? "So will you ask him later?"_

_ Quick think! I can't tell her that Ezra wont want to come live here, or that I don't want him here. Or that I'm too afraid to ask. But I took the "easy" road, "Um, sure."_

_ "Yay!" Zoey tightened our embrace and danced to the base of the staircase._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I dialed Ezra's number into my iPhone and pressed _call._ Ring… Ring… Rin- I hung up. My heart was thumping out of my chest and I couldn't control my breathing_. He. Is. Going. To. Say. No. He won't want to. He needs his privacy. He doesn't want to be with us like that. He will feel obligated to say yes, but not really want to._ I had thought of every excuse possible not to call, but with Zoey's constant nagging, I felt pressured.

I punched in his number again. Call. Ring… Ring… Ring… He picked up! "Hey, Aria, what's up?"

"Oh, you know. Same old…" _Aria, _I scolded myself, _you are the worst liar in the history of the world,_ "So… um, we have the whole day ahead of us and I was, um, wondering if you might want to come over, again."

"Uh, sure. Sounds great!" He paused, "Aria,"

"Yes!" I said too quickly. _Jesus, Aria, tone it down a notch._

"Are you alright? You sound, a bit… jumpy."

"Uh, what? No. Not me. I'm fine," I said, dragging out the last word.

"Alright," He sounded skeptical, "I'll be there soon."  
>"See you,"<p>

I hung up the phone and exhaled loudly.

"Whaddidhesay?" An energetic Zoey sang from the hall in a slur. "Whaddidhesay!"

"I didn't ask, yet." I confessed as she plopped herself next to me on the couch. "But I will, when he gets here in an hour."

"Okay. I'm going to play Barbie until then. Call me down when he gets here!" And with that, my second grader raced up the steps to her violet room.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I said nervously as I opened the door for Ezra. "Come in."<p>

Ezra stepped agilely through the doorframe, scooped me up in him arms and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Way to make and entrance I mumbled against his neck and I planted a soft kiss against it.

"Want to tell me why you sounded so jittery on the phone?" He whispered against my ear. _And the jitters are back! _"And you want to tell me why your heart suddenly started pounding?"

I removed myself from his arms and let him to the kitchen. "It's nothing," I said but Ezra shot me a knowing glance. "Honest," I finished with my fingers crossed behind my back. _You'll find out soon enough…_

"Fine, don't tell me. Don't tell Ezra Fitz." He said closing the gap between us. "But just know, what Ezra doesn't know…" He placed him lips on mine and I forgot all about the question that hovered in the air. When we were both struggling for breath, he pulled away. "… Ezra finds out." And with that, he widened the space between us and exited the kitchen while I just stood in stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Hey kiddo," I called from behind her.

Zoey spun around; almost knocking down her Barbie toy or something and ran to hug me. "Hi," she said into my chest.

"How's Barbie doing today?"

"Good! She just went to the doctor and got her hair done at the hair place. Oh! And she just walked the dog."

"Sounds like fun,"

"Want to play?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes. I didn't want to say no but I had no interest in breaking my back sitting down and dressing up plastic with boobs.

"Ezra? Zoey? Come down!" Aria called from the kitchen. _Saved by the bell!_

"Next time, yeah?"

"Okay. C'mon. I think Mommy has something important to discuss…"

"Want to tell me what that might be?" I asked trying to hide my alarm. _What? We just finally settled on an agreement. Is she going to take Zoey away from me? I'm so sorry God,_ I prayed silently, _I take back every negative thing I've thought about Barbies and every thought I've had about Aria, even though I know she's not mine. Please, just don't take my family away from me. _

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, Mr. Fitz."

She then took my hand and led me down the steps.

**Aria POV:**

And the monologue begins: _Calm the fuck down, Aria. It's just a question. Chill out. He won't say yes, and he'll feel guilty about it. There. End of story. He will say no, and you will go back living your daily screwed up life. Right? Right. No! What if he says yes? Then what? He's going to move in! But Zoey wants him to so badly. They've both missed each other for so long. You're being selfish, Aria. But what if him moving in will be awkward? Will he sell his old apartment? Oh, I hope he doesn't. He'll need a place to stay after we realize this won't work out. Or if I get a boyfriend… or he gets a girlfriend… No! Aria! You can't think like that. It hurts too much. He'll never marry you. He wants someone else. He's only using you for your body. Not that you mind… Do you hear yourself, Aria? Yes! Yes! You do mind! You do! No guy can take advantage of you. Not for anything. But it's Ezra we're talking about here. I want him. So bad. Maybe having him in the house might finally make him realize what he's been missing out on… But probably not. Here we go! And the debate begins again. Yes. No. Yes. No. Maybe?_

**Zoey POV:**

I led daddy down the stairs and out the back door into our backyard. Mommy was outside, placing lunch on the patio furniture and motioning for us to come join her. I didn't known if she had asked him the question yet, and I hope she doesn't ask in front of me. Daddy might feel obligated to say yes if he sees me standing there. I decided to take action.

"Mom, can you come here for a minute?" I gave her a serious look as she gave Dad an apologetic look and came towards me. I took her hand and led her back inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you asked him yet?" When I said that mom shot me a panicked expression. I had never seen my mom afraid before. Had I forced her into this? "Um, you don't have to ask him if you don't want to. I understand if you want to keep distance."

Mom tried to compose herself (and failed) "No, sweetie. I'll ask him now. Don't worry."

"Okay," I smiled, "And one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna stay here while you ask him. Lemme know how things work out." And with that I spun around to the living room so she wouldn't have time to argue.

**Ezra POV (Sorry for the constant switching, guys. I just wanted to convey both character's thoughts)**

"What was that all abo-" I stopped myself short. "Where's Zoey?"

"She's going to stay inside for a moment."

"Aria… What's going on?"

"Well there's something Zoey and I have been wanting to ask you but could never find the right time." She said. By the look on her face I could tell that she thought now wasn't the time either. What was she going to tell me? That Zoey wasn't my daughter? That I'm being fired from Rosewood Day? "Let's sit down," She motioned to the chairs before her.

"Sure," I said tentatively. I took the chair beside her and Aria nervously fidgeted with her hands. "What is it, Aria? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing bad, Ezra." She said with a newfound confidence. "It's more of a question actually. And you can opt out at anytime."

"Let's hear it then."

"Zoey and I wondered if you wanted to move in with us."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHH gotta review to get an update! HAAHHAH sorry i'm being evil. Didn't proof read this so there are probably some errors. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. AND sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope it encourages you to review! Hahahah. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**XOXOOXXOXO,**

**Danni**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Sorry for the wait. Sorry it's short. Sorry it's not proofread. But, PLL is starting in 10 min and i wanted to post something. Forgive me?**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_What is it, Aria? You know you can tell me anything."_

_ "It's nothing bad, Ezra." She said with a newfound confidence. "It's more of a question actually. And you can opt out at anytime."_

_ "Let's hear it then."_

_ "Zoey and I wondered if you wanted to move in with us."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I breathed out a relieved sign, and looked at Ezra with expectant eyes. My eyes were blank and he probably couldn't tell if I wanted him to say yes, or no to the offer. He gulped audibly and paused for a little too long. I got the message.

"I get it. Trust me, I do." I replied to the silence hastily, "Everything's been happening really quickly lately and… we should definitely start taking things slow. What was I even thinking? You need your space and we need ours. Don't worry, Ezra. I'll tell Zoey that you are sick or something and don't want to infect us. She won't be mad."

Ezra stood and I took his hand, led him back though the house and to the front door. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." I said. Before Ezra could respond to anything, I shut the door in his face.

Cue the monologue: _ARIA! You should have known. Look! You made a fool out of yourself. He does NOT want to live with you. Let alone share a room. Now he thinks I'm desperate for him to love me. But I'm not! Aria, sweetie, don't lie to yourself. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I'm never listening to Zoey again. But I want to make her happy. But I also want to be happy. I deserve it, right? GOD! I need some answers here. He rejected me. After everything we've been through. After all the kisses and memories we've shared. I thought we were closer then that. He just shut me down. BUT WE JUST RECENTLY BECAME PUBLIC! Does this mean… that we're… over_?

I somehow managed to walk myself to my bedroom where I closed the door quietly and sobbed.

**Ezra POV:**

_Um, what just happened? One second I'm having a happy moment with Aria and Zoey and then she goes all crazy on me. Aria always rambles when she's nervous, scared, or trying to hide something. She didn't even give me a chance to speak. Now she doesn't know what my answer would be. _

_ She's probably so upset right now. Thinking that I've rejected her. That's the thing with Aria. She acts all tough and rough on the outside, but really she's just a fragile girl within. She should never have to feel this way. But what can I do? She cut me off. She shut me out. I can't just barge in there and act like I own the place…_

_ … but she did ask me to live with them and that was COMPLETELTY unexpected. Move in? I want to be with them, but like that? Am I supposed to sleep on the couch? Maybe Aria was right. It might be too soon. But I hate living like this. Always thinking what the other half of my "family" is doing. Only seeing my girl when we have our family nights. Which we should be doing more. _

_ EZRA! How do you fix this? I have an idea…_

**Aria POV:**

The doorbell chimed and when I ignored it, it kept up with it's constant dinging. I reluctantly sat up and wiped my eyes, not even bothering with the mirror because I knew that they would be all puffy.

I stomped like an angry child down the stair and screamed at the door "I'm coming!" I wiped the newfound tears away and opened the door.

"Hi," I began. "Sorry fo-" And that's when I froze at the sight before me.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH sooryyy again! But I only did it this time bc I wanted to post something. I truly am sorry. What do you think she sees? A cop? Ezra? Ezra with some sort of circus or something? Lemme know! And sorry for the lack of Zoey in this chapter, if she is the character you wanted to see most. Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>

**WAIT! And tell me if you hate all the inner thinking. Is it boring? PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS AND ILL TRY TO STOP hahahhah. I just thought that it was necessary for this chapter.**

**XOXOOXOXOXXOOOX,**

**Danni**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Now two of you guessed the half of the right answer. I'm not going to say whom because it will ruin the surprise… I just want to give a HUGE thanks to my friend... lets call her C, for all the support and ideas that she's pitched for this story. She is my only friend that knows i write fanfiction and she is always so enthusiastic to read over my work and tell me what she thinks. LOVE U "C"!**

**hope you enjoy this chapter! it's pretty emotional...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

I can't find a good portion of the story but Aria thinks Ezra didn't want to live with her and Zoey.

…

_The doorbell chimed and when I ignored it, it kept up with it's constant dinging. I reluctantly sat up and wiped my eyes, not even bothering with the mirror because I knew that they would be all puffy._

_ I stomped like an angry child down the stair and screamed at the door "I'm coming!" I wiped the newfound tears away and opened the door._

_ "Hi," I began. "Sorry fo-" And that's when I froze at the sight before me._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered to the faces before me.

"We came to check up on our daughter who ran away from us," Byron Montgomery said firmly from the other side of the door. Beside him stood my mother such a happy expression that I couldn't even… "Well, aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Wait, um, excuse me for a minute." I said and closed the door. I needed a moment alone to calm down. I hadn't seen my parents since I ran away in high school. But I _had _heard from them. They called, and texted and hired detectives to track me down. Luckily, I was able to stay hidden and under the radar until I turned 18. Then they could no longer tell me what to do. Still, they have never met Zoey (or even known she existed) and would freak if they realized she was Ezra's daughter too.

"Zoey," I called from the first floor.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Don't come out of your room until I tell you to, okay?"

"Am I punished? I made my bed all week!"

"No, sweetie. Just stay in your room."

"Um, okay!"

Wow. Such a happy little kid. Little does she know that her life is about to be flipped upside down… again.

I took 3 deep breaths and tried to regain myself. I opened the door slowly and there stood my parents with the same expressions. Byron with his half angry, half relieved look and Ella with her goofy elated expression.

"Please, um, come in."

My dad walked in silently and my mother raced forward and wrapped me in the tightest hug imaginable. I was about to tell her to get off, but then I realized that it felt… _good. _After missing my own mother for 7 years, I deserved a hug. I smiled into her shoulder, and felt her shaking.

"Mommy?" I choked out.

"Sweetie, I'm right here." She said. I realized she was crying. We pulled apart and I smiled at her. I was genuinely happy to see my mom. My dad on the other hand, was fuming.

"Dad?"

"Aria, you know that we love you right?"

"Of course."

"So why did you do that to us?" It was just then that I realized the anger was his way of covering up all the hurt building inside him. "I just don't understand. We gave you a nice home. You and Mike got along fine. You had great friends. A boyfriend, supposedly. You were getting great grades. Why did you leave?" He was shaking now. "Aria, please."

"I'm so sorry, Dad." I said, daring to inch closer to him. "I _never _wanted to hurt you. But if you knew the truth, you would've though so lowly of me."

"Hunny, never." Ella said, joining the conversation.

"Nothing could have been worse then having you leave us like that. Even Mike tripled in therapy lessons after you were gone."

"I'm so sorry, Mom." I said, beginning to cry. I couldn't hold back all those feeling that have been bottled up for so long. "I was going to come back. That's why I moved back to Rosewood. I thought it was time to see you both again."

"Why didn't you call us then?"

"I had some other things to work out first."

Byron looked lost in thought, "Did those 'things' have to do with the reason you left?"

New tears welled up in my eyes, "Yes. Daddy, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. I didn't care anymore. I raced to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was tentative but eventually he put his arms around my waist and squeezed me in tighter. I even felt him take a shaky breath.

When I was finally released and had wiped my eyes I moved us all into the family room where we sat down on the couch and talked. We did a lot of small talk (You grew up so much! What's your profession? And a whole lot of hugging and crying), but eventually the heavy set in. It was time to confess. _Should I tell them about Ezra? Or just Zoey? Should I tell them about Zoey and about Ezra later? I can't make them absorb so much in one evening. Besides, soon Ezra probably won't even be in the picture anymore. We're over. Aren't we?_

"Mom, Dad," I looked at them and they eyed me expectantly. "There's something I need to tell you." I took a pause. "I have a daugh-" I was cut off my a voice and two gasps. There stood Zoey, frozen in the hallway, regretting she came downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zoey. My daughter."

Byron looked too shocked to show any emotion. But Ella just looked at me with a sad, but knowing expression and then looked at Zoey. She sucked in a breath and I could tell she wanted to make a good first impression with Zoey but didn't know how. I remembered what when I was younger, she would always say how she couldn't wait to hold my own kids, but I guess she never thought it would happen like this. She stood up and walked towards her in a very grandmotherly way.

"Zoey?" She asked very softly as she crouched down to Zoey's height. She didn't touch her, but I was surprised she wasn't shaking or that Zoey didn't race out of the house.

Zoey looked frightened but nodded slightly.

"I'm..." She paused. "Ella. Your grandmother."

And with that, Zoey broke down and began to cry.

**Told you it was emotional. Please review and tell me if you thought it was realistic enough. I though it wasn't but wanted to post it anyway because i felt bad about the cliffhanger. Trust me, more drama to come in the next chapter. I know, a lot of you probably only want Ezra loveliness scenes but in my experience, the best stories are the ones with a conflict. otherwise, theyre just plain boring. **

** tell me what you thought!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Okay, I'm sorry if I portrayed Byron as super rude and obnoxious in the last chapter. I might even continue with that, even if I'm not trying. I'm still pissed at him for last Monday's episode…R&R!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu: <em>

"_Wait, um, excuse me for a minute." I said and closed the door. I needed a moment alone to calm down. I hadn't seen my parents since I ran away in high school. But I had heard from them. They called, and texted and hired detectives to track me down. Luckily, I was able to stay hidden and under the radar until I turned 18. Then they could no longer tell me what to do. Still, they have never met Zoey (or even known she existed) and would freak if they realized she was Ezra's daughter too. _

…

"_Mom, Dad," I looked at them and they eyed me expectantly. "There's something I need to tell you." I took a pause. "I have a daugh-" I was cut off my a voice and two gasps. There stood Zoey, frozen in the hallway, regretting she came downstairs._

"_Mom, Dad, this is Zoey. My daughter."_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

"NO!" I screamed as I cried. I wanted to run back upstairs, slam the door, and keep it locked. But I couldn't. My feet were rooted to the ground and I couldn't move. "Ella" looked really uncomfortable too. She didn't know whether to comfort me or to just let Mommy take over.

But I didn't care._ How come I was such a disappointment to the world, that I was hidden for all these years? Why was I such a failure? I was just a baby, okay! How could I have done anything wrong? Why is everyone so ashamed of me?_

I just stood there, crying. New tears were constantly welling up in my eyes. I didn't care if this was the first impression I was setting for my grandparents. They didn't do such a good job either, finally coming to see me when I was in the _second grade. _

"Sweetheart," Mommy cooed as she ran towards me from the couch. I wasn't even sure if I could trust my own Mom anymore. I mean, it's her fault I was taken into hiding my entire life. Behind her sat "grandpa" just giving me an emotionless stare, as if he were too confused to even use his head.

"Sweetheart?" Mom tried again. I just shook my head at her and continued my sobbing. She ignored my silent "no", and put her arms around me.

"I love you, Zoey. I will always put you first. I am so sorry you have to live through all of my mistakes," She whispered into my hair. She started shaking and I could tell that she was crying too. _Maybe she didn't want to hide me, but she was trying to protect me. Maybe._

I released my arms from their prison, tied to my sides, and wrapped them around her. I felt her sigh in relief and I hugged her tighter. We cried together, and when I was finally released we sat together on the couch, across from my… grandparents.

Ella tried to make small talk for a while. "How old are you?" "Where do you go to school?" "Do you like your teachers?" "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Her name's Sarah Cavanaugh. She's really nice."

"Cavanaugh?" She repeated as she looked at Mommy. "As in… Toby?"

"The very same," Mom answered. "Sarah is Toby and Spencer's daughter."

"Toby and Spencer?" Grandpa (who wants me to call him Byron) joined the conversation. I picked up that unlikely relationships are _not _his thing. But he was okay when Mommy and Daddy were dating, right?

"Toby and Spencer," Mommy repeated. "Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Maya." I didn't know who the last two couples were but I hoped they had kids.

"Uh, huh." Byron said, lost in thought.

"So anyway," Ella said, changing the topic, "I'm so glad I get to finally meet you, Zoey. You are just the granddaughter I've always wanted."

I couldn't help but beam at the compliment, but before I could respond Byron bombed Mom with a question, "So is her Dad still in New York? Did you two break it off? Is that why you came running back here?"

Mom looked as if a bus had hit her. I _had_ to come to her aid, "No, _Byron,_" I said with attitude. I've never acted this way towards adults before (much less family) but _nobody _speaks to my mom that way. "We moved to New York to get away from him. We moved back because…" I looked at her and took her hand, "Well, because, we were tired of hiding." _But from the look of things, I think she's regretting it…_

"So where is the father now?"

I'm pretty sure Mommy's heart just stopped because at that exact moment, Ezra busted through the doors with two suitcases in his hands. "I've made up my mind!" He declared cheerfully.

I could feel Mommy's pulse begin to race as I held her hand. Ezra turned to the living room and saw the four of us sitting there. Mom was dying. Ella was speechless and I was just sitting there, trying to stop from jumping up and down that Daddy was coming to live with us.

Byron was the first to break the deafening silence.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>HA! These cliff hangers are so much fun! Just kidding, but it gets you excited for more, right? What do you think Byron will do to him? Do you think he will call Mike to come and punch him? <strong>

**Keep in mind, in my story, Ezra and Aria never came out to her parents, so this is the first Byron and Ella have heard of it.**

**Keep checking for updates!**

**XOOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**

**P.S. I just recently got SIMS 3 and I'm probably playing wrong because it's not that fun. What are fun things to do on SIMS 3? PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Thank you for all the wonderful SIMS 3 suggestions and comments! Yes, I HAVE seen their Ustream video, but I missed it live by like a second. If you guys know when the next one is, tell me in advance so I don't miss it. It was adorable in case you couldn't guess. WATCH IT.**

**So this week, when I wasn't shopping or doing work, I was playing SIMS. My friend and I made Aria and Ezra (as suggested) and we're still not done but his apartment building looks amazing!**

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_So where is the father now?"_

_I'm pretty sure Mommy's heart just stopped because at that exact moment, Ezra busted through the doors with two suitcases in his hands. "I've made up my mind!" He declared cheerfully. _

_I could feel Mommy's pulse begin to race as I held her hand. Ezra turned to the living room and saw the four of us sitting there. Mom was dying. Ella was speechless and I was just sitting there, trying to stop from jumping up and down that Daddy was coming to live with us._

_Byron was the first to break the deafening silence._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

We all just stood there in a stunned silence, with only Byron rising to his feet. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ezra didn't move. I don't think he could move. Zoey, though, was squirming around excitedly. She was so happy her father had agreed to our arrangement. _Wait, he said yes. HE SAID YES!_

I was sucked back into reality when I felt Zoey jolt up from beside me and throw herself in between Ezra and the approaching bull, Byron. "Stop it!" She screamed, getting even Ella's attention.

Byron looked at the small girl before him, and then up at Ezra. Then back at her, again. "She's _yours_?"

Zoey moved again, towards her father, and hugged him for support. Zoey protected me, and now she's helping her dad. _She _should be the one we are comforting. Thanks to Zoey, though, Ezra had found his voice.

"Yes. Byron, I can explain."

"Don't you dare. Get out of this house. Immediately!"

It was my turn to come to his rescue, "Byron! _No._" I said, standing up, and with more confidence then I truly felt. "You will not bully our relationship anymore. Ezra is Zoey's father and you _can't _just waltz into our home and order him out."

"He lives with you?" Byron said distastefully.

"She offered and I accepted," Ezra said bluntly, motioning to his suitcases. Byron looked at him with murderous eyes.

"Byron," Ella said softly, coming up from behind. Maybe this will be settled best in another manner. Dinner, perhaps?"

"Fine," Ezra and I said together as he held my hand firmly. I was just lucky to have my mother at my rescue. I could tell that she was disappointed in me, but just wanted time to absorb my relationship status before she exploded on us.

"Okay, but can we pretty please get Chinese?" Zoey asked.

When my parents left, Ezra and Zoey were left standing in the living room.

"So, they're back," Ezra said, stating the obvious.

"Don't worry, dad." Zoey stated to lighten the mood. "This is the first time I've met them too."

"Well it wasn't the fi-" I shot him a death glare and he shut right up. _I can't have Zoey knowing the circumstances in which Ezra and I met! She would either think so lowly of me, or think it's okay to date a teacher. And it is most certainly not! Oh, realization time, Aria. This is probably how my parents feel... _"Right, um, never mind."

"Okay then, well, I'm really happy you're coming to live with us, Dad."

Ezra chuckled, "Yeah, me too. I just need to confirm with your mother…" He looked up at me.

I smiled and took his hand "Of course."

"YAY!" Zoey squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't wait!"

He looked down at her and then at me. He kept his eyes glued on mine, "Neither can I."

Zoey, luckily, went and _stayed_ in bed early. She allowed Ezra and I to have catching up time downstairs. I needed to explain to him all that had happened before he barged in. Sitting on our leather sofa and cuddled in his arms, I began. Ezra listened to everything and offered prompts every so often to keep me going. He held me tighter when I began to choke up and told me everything would be okay.

Ezra explained the same things I already knew but the way he conveyed it made me believe him. "He just loves you, Aria. He wants what's best for you and in his mind, not me. If I really… um,… liked my school teacher my parents would flip. You're not the only one with overprotective parents." He kissed my forehead.

It's funny to imagine Ezra, a grown man, getting in trouble by his parents. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear and I gently kissed it. I left butterfly kissed down his neck and left my lips to rest a centimeter away from his lips.

"For what?" He asked, taking my head in his hand and guiding my lips onto his own.

"For being the best boyfriend ever." I didn't hesitate and didn't stutter. I meant what I said and I'm not ashamed to call him my boyfriend. If he didn't like it, he could have "broken up" with me… but he didn't. He just resumed kissing my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up the sound of stirring beside me. I turned to see a topless Ezra sleeping besides me under the blanket. <em>Oh god. Did we…<em>

I looked under the covers to find that Ezra and I were both still fully clothed. I released a tight sigh of relief. _But what is he doing in my bed? _Ezra started laughing, a mere giggle at first but then full out laughter. The laughter died down to a giggle to silence. His eyes stayed closed. _Is he awake? Does he know what I was just thinking? Probably. Smug dick. I'll show him._

I got up from my side and flipped over so I was leaning against his. "You wanna laugh?" I asked to his "sleeping body". I took my hands out from under the covers and stretched them out. When Ezra finally stayed still, I unleashed my weapon. The tickle monster. Zoey used to love it when she was younger. I tickled Ezra's neck and arms and chest until he was stirring and laughing, "stop it," like a little girl.

"What are you doing?" Ezra said calmly as he pulled my hands off him and pinned them to my sides. He laid on top of me, with his hands holding his weight up so his face was inches from mine.

"You were fake sleeping. And laughing. So I decided to 'wake you up'."

"Aria, I wasn't faking it."

And then it hit me, _Ezra laughs in his sleep. _I was taken back to the time when I met Hardy at that bar in and he shared his… story.

"Oh, Ezra. I'm so sorry. I forgot." But what I really wanted to say was: _well, we've never slept together before._

He laughed and lowered himself down to my face and kissed me. "It's okay. Good morning."

"Breakfast anyone?" Zoey called from behind the door. _How does Zoey know Ezra is here? In my bed. Why is he here, anyway?_

"In a minute sweetie," I called back and turned to Ezra, "Why are you here?"

"I never left last night, Aria. You were tired so I carried you to bed and you told me I could crash. You probably don't remember. You were pretty worn out." From the look on his face I could tell that he was a bit disappointed that I didn't remember last night. _Did something else happen that I don't recall? _

"Oh, okay. Anything else you need to report to make sure I'm up to date on my own actions?" I asked jokingly.

"Uh, no. Erm, that's it!" He said with fake enthusiasm. I decided not to press the issue. He'll tell me in his own time.

"Okay, so about that breakfast…"

"I'm one step ahead of you," He said, charging out of the bedroom.

"Hold it!"

He stepped back in, "What?"

"C'mere,"

He walked to the side of the bed and on my knees I was able to reach his lips. I gave him one long, lingering kiss and when I let go, I whispered, "Why don't you carry me into the kitchen. You know, to help me remember?"

Ezra didn't say anything. He just laughed and grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. "Hey!" I giggled.

He carried me, bridal style, into the kitchen and almost dropped me at the sight in front of him. I tilted my head so I could get a better view of what was so fascinating. _Oh wow!_

Before us stood Zoey with the goofiest look on her face. She was so happy you could see joy bursting out of her smile. Behind her, though, was something incredible. Zoey had laid out a nice tablecloth, flowers, waffles, bread, butter, jam and orange juice on the table for us. Granted, the waffles weren't toasted but it's the thought that counts. There were two place settings with cards that read "Mom" and "Dad" and the silver wear was placed exactly how I had taught her.

"Zoey!" I said, releasing myself from Ezra's grasp and running to her. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," She beamed at me and and then turned to Ezra. "You will need the relaxation for your dinner date with Byron and Ella tonight."

"We haven't scheduled a date yet, Zoe." I told her.

"Well, they called this morning and I told her that you two were sleeping in your room…" She looked at us. I must have looked horrified because she added "What?"

_Now they think I'm sleeping with him, great… _"Nothing. Continue."

"Okay…? Well they called and I told them that we are free tonight and that we'd love to have them over." She gave me a funny look, "What?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to be a good host."

_Damn, I've got to stop reading those parenting magazines. _

Zoey continued, "So, they will be here at 8. And they're bringing someone named Mike. I love you but, honestly, this house needs some work before they come. Go eat, and then, get cleaning."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that counts as fluff :)<strong>

**It's so much fun to make Zoey take control. I've been getting a lot of requests for longer chapters so I hope this counts too. ITS SIX PAGES ahahhahahah. Thanks for reading! What will happen at dinner….**

**XOXOXOXOXOX,**

**Danni**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_Well, they called this morning and I told her that you two were sleeping in your room…" She looked at us. I must have looked horrified because she added "What?"_

_ Now they think I'm sleeping with him, great… "Nothing. Continue."_

_ "Okay…? Well they called and I told them that we are free tonight and that we'd love to have them over." She gave me a funny look, "What?"_

_ "Why would you do that?"_

_ "I wanted to be a good host."_

_ Damn, I've got to stop reading those parenting magazines. _

_ Zoey continued, "So, they will be here at 8. And they're bringing someone named Mike. I love you but, honestly, this house needs some work before they come. Go eat, and then, get cleaning."_

* * *

><p>I raced to my phone and began the three-way call.<p>

"Aria?" They all asked, "What is it?"

"I need some help." I explained what was going on and they came over immediately.

Spencer raced to the living room and began fluffing pillows and folding the blankets while Emily and Hanna combined culinary skills in the kitchen. Spencer was kind enough to bring Sarah over, so the girls set the table. I couldn't express my thanks to them enough.

Ezra went out with Hardy for a "preparation drink" but promised me he wouldn't come back wasted. Apparently, he and Hardy would do some role-play so tonight wouldn't be _that _awkward. _Yeah, good luck with that…_

At six, my friends and I began beauty prepping. Spence did my hair in a proper bun, but my hair was redone after a _brief_ visit from Hanna. She fixed it into loose curls and put together a purple blouse with black skinny jeans and wedges for me to wear.

"Perfect!" Hanna squealed in delight. "Now, where's Zoey?"

Zoe shot me a horrified glance from across the room and Emily bursted out laughing. "Don't worry. She's not _that _bad."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She looked at Zoey, "Don't worry sweetie, I know just what to wear." Hanna ran out of the room and we heard the front door close. In minutes, she was back with an adorable red dress on a hanger.

"Is… that for me?" an astonished Zoey asked.

"Of course. I got it just for you!" She proceeded to unzip the dress and handed it to Zoey, who ran off to the bathroom with Sarah to change.

"Hanna, that was incredibly nice of you, but not necessary. We can't keep that."

"Aria, don't worry. It was a prototype for the new children's line Michael wants to create. They said I could have it."

"Wow, thanks Han. It was really nice of you to think of her."

"Eh, don't worry. It's _these _that are my real present. Out of her bag she pulled out a box of KORS black dress shoes to match the dress. "Thank god for employee discounts."

Before I could protest Zoey came out of the bathroom wearing the dress. It was tight around her chest but sprung out with sparkles to her knees. "Thank you so much!"

"Just call me auntie Hanna!" She laughed, handing her the shoes. Zoey beamed.

At seven, I hugged my friends goodbye. "I… can't even explain how amazing you are." They laughed in unison, but I stopped them. "No, I'm serious. You've been there for me through everything and although I just abandoned you, you've taken me back with no complaints. I just… I just am so lucky to be a part of such an amazing group of friends."

"Aww," Emily cooed.

" I know you will always be there for us, too," Spencer added.

"Group hug!" Hanna shouted.

I giggled, "I love you three."

"Yeah well," Hanna answered for them. "So you just… stay solid tonight. And call us when it's over. Oh, and say hi to Mike for us, would you? I saw him flirting with Jenna the other day…"

My heart almost stopped, "What! No! You've got to be kidding. This can't be happening." Yeah, my heartbeat returned, at maximum speed.

"Oh, shut up Hanna." Emily interrupted. "Aria, Jenna's gone. She moved to Florida, like what? Three years ago?"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Spencer added. "She's gone. And away from us." There was a pause, "and Mike."

* * *

><p>"They're here," I shouted from my watch post by the window. I quickly sat up and brushed the front of my dress.<p>

"You look gorgeous," Ezra whispered in my ear, walking up from behind me.

I leaned back and spun to face him. I opened my mouth to speak, but only ended up exhaling because Zoey came running down the steps.

"They're here!" She shouted. "Open the door!"

Ezra gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and I opened the door.

"Hi," I said in the least awkwardly way possible. And by least, I mean most. "Mike!" I practically shouted to the darkness. He raced inside and I wrapped him in the tightest hug imaginable. _Avoid the awkwardness tip #1: Long lost brother= distraction. _

No, but with all humor aside, I missed my baby brother. I hadn't seen him since I left and it was insane to see him all grown up. "Staying out of trouble, right?"

He pulled away from me, "Aria, you left during, what the therapist called 'my dark days' I'm a changed man." _Right, of course you are…_

"Anyway, Mike, you already know Ezra." I paused and let him take that in. He's in for a huge surprise if our parents haven't told him about Zoey yet. Really, how does anyone act in this situation? Everything is just plain wrong! I haven't seen Mike, Mike hasn't seen Ezra, Ezra hadn't seen Zoey, Zoey hadn't seen Byron or Ella, Byron and Ella haven't seen me, I hadn't seen Ezra. Nice. "And this is our daughter, Zoey."

Mike didn't look shocked at all. In fact, he looked… happy? "Hey, Zoey! I'm Mike, your uncle." He said enthusiastically.

"Hi," She responded with a big smile on her face.

I beamed and locked eyes with Ezra. We were thinking the same thing.

"So please," I continued as I turned to my parents, "Come in."

Ezra welcomed Byron and Ella with appetizers in the family room while Zoey and Mike hit it off in the foyer.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. F-Ezra, what have you been doing lately?" Mike asked from his seat across the table. I was holding Ezra's hand beneath the table and could feel him tense at the slip up.<p>

"Well, I'm still teaching. I'm teaching second graders this year."

"Wow, that's a big jump." Byron added with mock enthusiasm. "High school, to college, to _elementary school._"

Ezra gulped audibly beside me but stayed strong, "Well, I like to mix it up. Grades get boring after too long, but I've decided to go back to high school next year. Rosewood High has already offered me the job."

"Really? That's great!" I offered, squeezing his hand. He grinned.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Ella added from her seat. I could tell we had her approval. "Only a truly great teacher would be able to master that many levels."

"Yeah, she's right, Ezra." Mike smiled. We had him too, "Rosewood is lucky to have you."

"Ah, well thank you. Really. But I've only actually taught two levels. I taught AP in high school, so that's basically college. I'm not anything special."

"He's just being humble," I said proudly.

"Daddy's a really good teacher. I was in his class for a week." Zoey exclaimed, nearly bursting out of her seat. She was extremely pleased to have been in his class for that short period of time. The sad part, was that those 8 words lit the fire Byron had been longing for.

"So, you were _Zoey's _teacher…" I knew my father wanted to add, _as well _but had some common sense.

"Yes. But as soon as we figured out Zoey was my daughter, we switched her out." Ezra explained. _Try to find a way to get mad about that, Byron._

"Uh, huh," Ella responded. She was putting the pieces together… I watched the last month all register in her eyes. How Zoey and I returned to Rosewood. How I saw Ezra. Zoey met him…. _She better give me credit for going through all that. It sure as hell wasn't easy._

Dinner went pretty smoothly from there on. I don't know why but something just clicked between us. Zoey and Mike actually had a nice conversation about a book she had recently read and Byron chipped in happily here and there, while Ezra, Ella and I talked about art. I was so grateful that the evening was going well. Ezra and I held hands the entire time.

During desert Byron asked me for a word. We walked silently to the study and Byron didn't say anything until the door was fully shut.

"Aria," he began. "I love you so much, and you know how grateful I am that you are back in my life. The way I acted yesterday, there is no excuse. I used foul language in front of your daughter… I still can't believe that you have one. I just, everything hit so fast. Seeing you again would have been overwhelming enough, but then Zoey and Ezra were added to the mix. I just, I didn't know how to control my emotions."

"Dad…"

"No, let me finish. I went home yesterday and really thought about my actions. I felt horrible. Zoey must hate me, and it wasn't fair of me to react that quickly. I do, however, understand that Ezra got you pregnant in high school. I know enough to understand that you don't go sleeping around with strangers… so you must have really loved him. It was wrong to be with a teacher, Aria. But you knew that. That's why you ran."

"Dad, I knew that if I came to you, you would be so upset with me. I just, couldn't bear to think about how ashamed you would have been of me. I know, now, that running was a cowardly thing to do."

"I've been so mad at you for so long, I just want it to stop. I don't want to spend another minute angry."

"So don't." I walked over to him and hugged him, "I love you, Dad. And I want you to be a part of this family." He kissed my head. "And for the record, Dad, Zoey _does not _hate you. She's just shocked, but she opens up quickly. Just look at her and Mike." He laughed and we walked back into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming," I said truthfully as I escorted my family to the door. "This was really fun."<p>

"Well, thank you for having us, Aria." Ella responded.

"Love you, have a great night." Byron said with a kiss on my forehead.

"See you," Mike added as he walked out.

"Well, we played that quite nicely, Mr. Fitz" I said as a sprawled out on Ezra's lap once we tucked Zoey in bed.

"Yes, we did, Ms. Montgomery. Now would you like to tell me what happened between you and your father that got him in such a great mood?"

"He apologized, sincerely. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

"Really? Well, I'm proud of you."

"Why? Mr. I- only- teach- two- grades?"

He shot me a look.

I laughed, "KIDDING!"

"I'm proud of you because you brought your family together and then you combined it with our own, messed up family."

"Huh, well, thank you."

He grinned, "Anytime." He kissed me once and pulled away, "but it's getting pretty late. We should probably start getting some sleep."

"Right, sure." Ezra hadn't even started packing yet and all of his clothes were still at the apartment. He stood up and started for the door, "Wait!" I called after him.

He turned, "Yes?"

"Don't drive home this late," I didn't know exactly what I was asking, but I just knew, I didn't want him walking out that door.

"You're asking me to spend the night?"

"It's your house now, also."

"Is your bedroom mine too?"

My heart fluttered, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was extremely difficult for me to write. I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, but come on. Who has ever been in this situation? Not me! Ahahahah. But anyway, let me know if I succeeded because I really tried. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**XOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- WOWW! Thank you all so much for all the support you've given me. And, over 200 reviews? I should've said this on the last chapter, but OMG. That's an insane number. I appreciate every single one!**

**Please don't kill me. I'm incredibly sorry for not updating and I hope you forgive me. I have an idea of where I want this story to end, so it would probably be another… 5ish chapters? Would you want me to continue after that of begin a new story?**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_I've been so mad at you for so long, I just want it to stop. I don't want to spend another minute angry." [Byron]_

_ "So don't." I walked over to him and hugged him,_

…

"_Don't drive home this late," I didn't know exactly what I was asking, but I just knew, I didn't want him walking out that door._

_ "You're asking me to spend the night?"_

_ "It's your house now, also."_

_ "Is your bedroom mine too?"_

_ My heart fluttered, "Yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I woke to find myself in Aria's bed, her head resting on my bare chest. Lightly, I lifted her head up and placed it on the pillow beside mine. I remembered last night. The way she _wanted _me to stay there with her. How I ran to her and smashed my lips against hers. With our lips never parting, we guided ourselves to her bedroom where we proceeded to continue our intimacy on the bed…

I stood up and slipped on my boxers that had carelessly been discarded in the corner the night before. I delicately softened the blankets and pulled them up to cover Aria's bare body. I left one soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the bedroom.

The moment I walked out I heard cereal being poured in the kitchen. I panicked, _Zoey's up._ I raced back behind the door and shut it behind me.

"You okay?" A soft voice whispered from behind me.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." There was a pause, "I was just about to get dressed."

Truth is, Aria and I had only had sex one time before, and the results? Zoey. So, we're both fairly new to each other. Its weird to have a child together and still have awkward "morning after" conversations.

"Zoey awake?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." I responded. Her eyes flashed with understanding and then… a mischievous grin.

"Oh." She said simply, still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I said, beginning to smile back.

"Nothing," she said with a giggle.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, "Tell me."

"I'm just… I'm happy."

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "Me too."

We both dressed fairly quickly and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I poured her a glass of orange juice, well no. I _tried _to, but couldn't find the glasses… or the refrigerator…

"If you are going to be living here, you might as well start to learn the kitchen," She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "you already know the bedroom."

She pointed to different cabinets while explaining what goes where, "Glass bowls, glass cups, silver wear, plastic bowls, plastic utensils, orange juice." Aria is pretty particular with organization, so I think it might be better if I left some of the household cleaning to her. I told her that, and she didn't find it very funny.

Finally, we sat down at the circular table by the open windows in the back of the kitchen. The house really is beautiful, and really… Aria.

"So are we going to start packing today?"

I spoke with my mouth full, "Pack what?"

"Your apartment."

"Right," I thought for a second, "I'll call some of the guys to help pack."

"Oh, that's actually a good idea. I'll call the girls, too."

"Okay, but Aria?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"We're keeping the apartment. It may come in handy in the future."

"As long as you wont be living there. Or taking any other high school girls to it."

"What! Aria, you know I would _never _pursue a relationship with a high school student."

"Mhmm, right," She said sarcastically.

"Hey! If I remember correctly, you were the one that came to me after school begging to continue our little secret."

"Yeah, just like you were the one to ask me to come over to your apartment 'to make one of the three things you can actually cook'." We fought playfully back and forth, spitting out great memories.

"Okay," I said finally, "So it's decided. We both couldn't stay away from each other." I took a breath, "And I don't want any other teenage girls. I just want you."

She smiled, "So I shouldn't be worried about all the teenage girls dying to hookup with their teacher next year?"

"No," I said leaning in.

"Wonderful," She whispered before attaching her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV<strong>

"Okay, Zoey, why don't you go help Hanna and Caleb pack up the toiletries in the bathroom. Hanna, try not to get distracted by all the hair products."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled before retreating to the bathroom.

"So what are we keeping here?" I asked Ezra.

"Maybe just one or two outfits and the furniture. Like I said, this place may come in handy in the future."

I giggled, "I wonder how."

By 3 o'clock Spencer and Hardy had 3 fights over the best way to fold and place clothing in a suitcase that wont cause wrinkles.

"You bend, bend, and pull." Spencer explained, frustrated, "Got it?"

"Why don't you just shove it in there? You'll get the same results. The shirts will still end up at Aria's."

Spencer proceeded to explain in depth her reasoning. Meanwhile Toby and Ezra's friend, Eric, carried the suitcases over their shoulders to the waiting cars in the parking lot.

At 5 we were all done! Ezra's belongings were transported to the house (all folded and wrinkle free) and everyone stayed for dinner.

"See, I told you. Now we've saved Aria hours of ironing." Spencer said Hardy.

"Man, Toby," He gave him a manly slap on the back, "She's a keeper." I still don't know if he was joking or not.

When our friends left, Ezra and I quickly put Zoey to bed and tried to decide where all Ezra's belongings would go.

"Okay, so you get this set of drawers and one closet." Luckily, I have three walk- ins so there's more than enough room.

"Sounds good. I'll unpack after work, and then you can continue teaching me how to navigate the kitchen."

I laughed, "You're not funny."

"But I made you smile."

I laughed again, "True."

We made our way onto the bed where we did nothing but sit and talk for hours. Ezra explained about his lesson plans and how he's beginning book groups in his classroom.

"And I will be making Zoey a reading schedule from now on. 6 hours a night." He said laughing.

"So, I'd better go start preparing Zoey for what she's gotten herself into."

"Well, hey, it was her idea for me to move in. She'd better be prepared for the consequences."

"She'll be grateful one day, for having a father like you."

"But Zoey will have you to thank for raising her so well until then. I'll take it from here though," He said with a grin.

"Right. Of course you will."

We grew tired together and collapsed on the bed. My head on his chest, his arms cradling my back.

**Hope you liked it! Again, please answer the question in the A/N above and thanks for reading. I'm so sorry for the holdup but luckily I'll be back with more soon. Oh! I Aria and Ezra finally did "it"! I thought it was only fitting I had them do it too, considering what's happened on the show (!).**

**Did anyone see the Hunger Games? I saw it last night and it was amazing (except I wished they had more cave scenes and didn't show Gale the one time Peeta and Katniss kissed. Oh well.) Message me or leave a comment if you did! And if you didn't read the books, go read them RIGHT NOW. Well, comment first and then go read them . hahahahahah**

**So, let me know what you thought. I liked this chapter because it was pretty mellow, in the sense that it was more fluff than anything else. A pretty easy chapter to write after what happened in the last one. What did you think?**

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- You are probably going to kill me again. IM SORRY! But I was on vacation and I forgot to bring my laptop and then it was my birthday… Okay, I know there is no excuse but I'm really trying. It's just hard with all my daily work and life getting in the way. Forgive me? PREETYY please?**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

_At 5 we were all done! Ezra's belongings were transported to the house (all folded and wrinkle free) and everyone stayed for dinner. _**(and by the way, as I looked back for parts of the last chapter to recap, I realized that it sucked and was boring. I'm sorry!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

"Okay kiddies, today we have a very _exciting_ lesson to learn. You will use these terms all throughout your life and it's important you know what they mean."

I groaned and turned to Sarah on my left. Mrs. Rosemary thought _every single lesson _we learned was exciting.

"I wonder what it'll be this time," I heard Sarah grumble under her breath. "Oh please, Mrs. Rosemary, please teach us how to tie our shoes." She whispered sarcastically and I laughed alongside the boy sitting behind me.

"Hey! Don't listen to our conversation, Jake!" Sarah spun around to face him. I'm still relatively new to the school and so I didn't really know most of the kids in our class yet. Jake is on the taller side, with dark hair and green eyes.

"Woah, Sarah. I thought you're joke was funny. Relax, would ya?" He turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jake."

It was a little awkward considering I've been sitting in front of him for the better half of a month but I still flashed him a quick smile, "I'm Z-"

"Excuse me, dearies, but is there a problem back there?" Mrs. Rosemary snapped from the front.

"Nope," the boy behind me replied smoothly.

"Well then, Jacob, please don't disrupt our very _exciting _lesson again. Now, kiddies, who can tell me what a noun is?"

_God, help me._

Lunchtime couldn't have come any sooner. As I waited by the door for Sarah to retrieve her lunchbox, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around and there was Jake, smiling down at me. Standing up, he was a little less than a head taller than me, and definitely the tallest in the class.

"Yes?" I asked him, quizzically as I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" He asked, still smiling.

"Sorry, but Zoey is sitting with me." Sarah countered, appearing besides me.

His expression didn't change, "Great. Then we can sit together."

In the cafeteria, Sarah and I took our usual table on the right. I shot her a panicked look as I sat down, _Why is he sitting with us! _She just looked at me blankly and shrugged. Sarah took the seat across from me and Jake escorted himself to the seat on my left.

We sat in silence for a minute and ate. After the longest minute in history, I decided to be the bigger person and end the silence.

"So, Jake, are you new to Rosewood Day, too?" I asked politely.

"Nah, I started with Sarah."

"Oh, what fun it's been learning with Jake all these years," Sarah sang, sarcastically.

_Oh, so they don't like each other. Do I play guidance counselor here?_ " Uh, were you guys always in the same class?"

"Yes." They said in unison. I was running out of conversation starters, here! Why was he even sitting with us in the first place? Jake usually sits with the "cool" guys on the other side of the cafeteria. Alec, Jesse, Grant, and Jake. I could feel the other three boys' eyes boring into our table but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of looking at them.

"So anyway, Zoey." Jake began, turning to me, "What brings you to Rosewood?"

"Um, my mom's from here."

"Yeah!" Sarah chimed in, out of her seemingly bad mood, "Our mommies were best friends."

"Oh, nice." He looked nervous for a moment. "Well, anyway. Nice eating with you." And before either of us could respond, he ran back to his friends. Each of their faces displaying the same emotion, _what did she say?_

Sarah looked at me, "What was that about?"

I just shrugged, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zoe," Mom called as she opened the door for me after school. "How was your day?"<p>

"Weird." I stated simply.

"Hmm, well that's definitely a different answer from the usual 'Good'." She smiled and sat down on the couch, "Come tell me about it."

I sat down beside her and explained what had occurred with Jake.

"You're right, there definitely is something weird going on here." She paused, "Maybe he likes you."

"Mom. Stop. You're not funny."

* * *

><p>The next day in school, the same thing happened. Jake sat with us at lunch, asked me a question, and then ran back to his friends. On Thursday, the fourth day of this nonsense, I put my foot down.<p>

"Jake, can I ask _you_ a question."

His smile widened as he nodded.

"Why are you so nice to me in the morning? You come to lunch with Sarah and I, ask me one question, run back to your friends, and not speak to me until the next morning. Your routine is predictable and weird."

"Don't forget annoying," Sarah chimed in from her usual seat across from us.

"I just want to get to know you," Jake said, a little too quickly. "I want to be your friend."

"Then stay the full period."

"I can't." He whispered. And then he ran.

I excused myself from the table and walked over to Mr. Fitz's classroom. I checked the hallway to see if anyone was watching and slipped silently into the room.

"Dad?" I whispered. "You there?" No response. He was probably in the teacher's lounge. I wanted to ask him about Jake. I needed to know more about him, and I felt bad asking Sarah because it obviously was a rough subject. Does he have a reputation? Is he commonly found in the principal's office?

_Zoey? _I asked myself, _Why do you even care? Just because he wants to be your friend? No. You can't kid yourself. You like him. Even after all his mystery and suspiciousness and fondness for running away. Maybe you should make more of an effort to talk to him during snack time and hang out with him and his friends. Obviously with Sarah, of course. I think she likes Grant, anyway. But she'll never admit to it…_

I was just about to turn the knob of the door when I heard whispering. _Who could be on the other side? _ I wondered.

It was Jake's voice.

"I swear I saw her go this way," I heard him say.

"Jake, she probably went to go find papa Fitz." I heard Jesse laugh.

My heart dropped.

"Guys we don't know that for sure," Jake said. _Maybe he would stick up for me? _"Yet."

"Dude, why can't you just get her to admit it, already?" Grant asked.

"I've tried everything. Why'd you move here? Who are your parents? Literally everything. If I asked more than one question at a time, no doubt she would get suspicious." He paused, "And Sarah, I bet she already knows something's up."

Grant laughed, "She always was a little-"

Jake cut him off, "Not to Zoey, though. And plus, you can't be mean. We all know you like her."

"I do not." Grant muttered, defensively.

"Can we please stay on subject?" Alec begged.

"Why'd we ever get suspicious of her in the first place?"

"Because they look _the same._" Alec retorted, "Plus, she switched out of his class and… I don't know." He paused, "She always fidgets when someone mentions his name.

"Maybe they're secretly dating," Grant laughed.

"Ew! Who would ever date a teacher?"

"Guys, we lost her." Jesse finalized. "Jake, just question her more tomorrow and see if she cracks."

"Excuse me, boys, but didn't you all ask permission to use the _bathroom._" Mrs. Rosemary cried, angrily.

"Sorry, Mrs. R," They said in unison.

Jake didn't actually want to be my friend. He had been playing me all this time. To think, I even thought I might like him. I hate him. Who would ever _use _someone like that? Just to find out if Mr. Fitz was my dad. Why did he even care? Why couldn't he just ask me? Why? I thought we were friends…

I sat there on the floor until I heard all their footsteps fade away. Until no one was left to hear me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>It makes me sad to write this, because I love Zoey so much. I literally have fallen in love with her character. Now we know why Jake had been acting so weird. What will Zoey do when she faces him next?<strong>

**Review for a preview of the next chapter!**

**XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- **

**I can't believe we're at chapter 20! This is insane! **

**Yes, I do realize that Zoey and her friends act **_**way**_** more mature than your average 2****nd**** grader. I just felt like this story wouldn't be as interesting if she were acting her age. So just in your own minds, accept their behaviors because I can't and don't want to change them this far into the story. **

**Now, I've gotten opinions from many of you and all of you said you approved: I plan on closing off the Ezria part of this story the way I had originally planned and then begin with a "10 years later" continuation. The "10 years later" will revolve mainly around Zoey but it will contain POVs from Aria and Ezra. Also, the storyline that I plan to follow includes them. So don't fear my dear readers! There will be more Ezria loveliness to come! The continuation will include characters new and old, and the children of characters in the show that I have not made appearances in Deja Vu… yet. **

**If you would, please leave a detailed response voicing your opinions Thanks, I'm really excited for what's to come!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu: <em>

_He turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Jake."_

…

_The next day in school, the same thing happened. Jake sat with us at lunch, asked me a question, and then ran back to his friends. On Thursday, the fourth day of this nonsense, I put my foot down._

…

_Jake didn't actually want to be my friend. He had been playing me all this time. To think, I even thought I might like him. I hate him. Who would ever use someone like that? Just to find out if Mr. Fitz was my dad. Why did he even care? Why couldn't he just ask me? Why? I thought we were friends…_

_ I sat there on the floor until I heard all their footsteps fade away. Until no one was left to hear me cry._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

I spent the rest of the day silently. I didn't raise my hand in class, didn't offer to hand out worksheets, and when Sarah asked me what was wrong I just shook my head. I could have told her about Jake and his friends, considering she already knew about my dad, but I was too upset to tell the whole tale. Jake managed to give up his "after lunch ignorance method" and said goodbye at the end of the day. I just walked straight past him. Not. In. The. Mood.

I made it safely to the end of the hall, alone, when I was stopped. "Hey, Zoe, why are you mad at me?"

"Don't call me that."

He ignored me, "You came into class all teary- eyed and upset. Tell me what's wrong."

I didn't even look up at him as I walked away towards the exit. Unfortunately he ran after me again. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "Zoey, we're friends. You can tell me what it is."

"We are _not _friends, Jake."

"Yes we are. And I can prove it."

I just stood there, not even prompting him to continue.

"When you left lunch today, you looked upset. So I followed you, so I could cheer you up. I couldn't find you, though." He flashed me an "it's-the-thought-that-counts-smile".

I knew he was lying because I wasn't upset when I left the cafeteria. I was upset when I came back. "I know you came to find me, Jake."

He looked a bit nervous, "See, I didn't lie."

"Yeah, you did." I quickly gained confidence, "I heard you and your friends talking about me. How you used me and pretended to be my friend because you wanted to know who my dad is."

I guess he realized he couldn't lie anymore so he backpedaled, "Zoey, I swear. I'm so sorry. They made me do it. I really like hanging out with you. That part wasn't a lie."

"Jake, I really don't care what you have to say to me anymore. You lied to me, and snuck around trying to figure out who my Dad is. If it was so important to you and your little buddies, why didn't you just ask?"

He stopped and I knew I had won, "I don't know. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"It will take way more than an apology for my forgiveness." And then, I did what Jake is most famous for. I walked away.

I pondered telling my parents what had happened in school today, but it wouldn't be fair to them. I shouldn't be the one to force when they decide to go public. I get it. They want privacy. But still, if students start whispering and the principal hears about it, it would look like they were trying to hide their relationship. It would appear as if there was something bigger going on here.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" I asked her after school.

"Sure, sweets, what's up?"

"Remember that boy, Jake, I was telling you about?"

She smiled, "The one that likes you?" I began to cry. I had let myself believe that he might have liked me and I found out he didn't even want to be my friend. "Zoey, what happened? I'm sorry. I won't make that joke again."

I told her the story. About Jake. About his friends. And about Dad.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," She whispered into my ear, teary eyed. "I'll talk to your Dad about it. We'll tell the principal and the whole town. Don't you shed one more tear, love."

"I never wanted to force you and Dad into this…" I trailed off as I wiped my wet eyes.

"No. Don't think like that. We were going to have to do it sooner or later anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV: (did you miss her?)<strong>

I paced outside our bedroom a thousand times before entering. Ezra was sitting on the bed with his glasses on, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Ezra, I have to tell you something."

He looked up at me with a frightened expression. I laughed quietly and came to sit on the edge of the bed. I told him the story Zoey had told me.

"I'm going to kill that kid the next time I see him." Ezra fumed.

"Ezra, you can't do that. They were suspicious from the start. We will go tell the principal tomorrow. She can't do anything to hurt us." He was avoiding my gaze so I lifted his chin with my fingertips. I looked him straight in the eye, "We had to do it sooner or later. I pick sooner." I kissed him lightly.

"Why do they even care that much? I don't get it." He sighed, "Why can't they just leave our baby girl alone?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "But one things for sure, after tomorrow, they will never bother her again."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

The next morning, I quickly slipped on my work outfit and I watched Aria try on 50 different suits.

"Trying to make an impression on Mrs. Handson, huh?" I laughed.

"I just want to make it look like we are respectable, capable adults. We don't need her to tell us how to proceed from here."

"She's just an elementary school principal," I said, coming up from behind her and kissing her neck. "She is not that powerful."

Aria sighed, "Well, I never thought my Dad was that powerful either. And look what he did to stir up things in our family."

I smiled at the word family, and then shuddered at the memory of her father. Luckily, things were calming down around here. "Don't worry, Aria. I will not let her… or anyone hurt us."

Before school, the next morning, Aria walked besides me to Mrs. Handson's office. Luckily, it was still early so we didn't have to deal with the curious eyes of students and faculty. We'd have to deal with plenty of that later.

Aria knocked timidly on the wooden door and we heard Mrs. Handson's soft voice on the other side. "Come on in," she called.

We opened the door and stepped inside. I watched Mrs. Handson's old eyes go from the "regular- morning- schedule" gaze to complete surprise as she looked between Aria and I.

"Well, hello Ezra." She began, "And you must be Miss Montgomery." I could tell she was trying to remain calm and not jump to conclusions. I appreciated that.

"Hello, Mrs. Handson," Aria said as she walked towards her to shake her hand.

"Please, come. Have a seat." The principal motioned to the two chairs opposite her desk. Aria and I took our seats and looked at each other awkwardly. I didn't know where to begin, and luckily, Mrs. Handson took control. "What seems to be the issue? Are you having problems with Zoey in class? But, I recall… she switched out." Her statement lingered in the air.

"Well, actually…" I paused. _How do I explain Aria? My wife? But she's not. My girlfriend? _"This _is _about Zoey, but not like that."

"Alright," Mrs. Handson commented.

Aria came to the rescue, "What Ezra istrying to say here is that, the three of us aren't have problems. Zoey and Ezra have a great relationship."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"And, I'm sorry Mrs. Handson for surprising you like this, but… Zoey is our daughter."

Mrs. Handson looked at me with wide eyes, "Zoey, she is _your _child?"

I gulped audibly, "Yes."

"Uh, huh." The principal said in deep thought. After the longest minute, che continued, "Well I guess that explains why she was suddenly switched out of your class."

"Yes. Mrs. Handson, we never meant to lie to you. In fact, I had no idea Zoey would be in my class until the first day of school. It was all very surprising to us too."

Mrs. Handson took a moment to process all that was said. "So, Aria," She said turning to her, "Ezra is your husband?"

Aria looked uncomfortable and said, "Of course not!" all too quickly.

"Mrs. Handson, we are not looking to make a big deal out of any of this, we just didn't want to make it seem as if we might be hiding something. We've just laid all our cards on the table. Before we go public, we just wanted to alert you and other important people in our lives."

"Well, I am certainly delighted to hear that you have a _girlfriend_." Mrs. Handson said with a wink to me. "A few of the staff members thought you were gay," She laughed, "But I must warn you, this may be a bit hard on Zoey. All of her classmates will look between you and her with knowing expressions. Just make sure she is prepared for that kind of attention."

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

_ Everyone knows. Everyone. Teachers, students, custodians… But no one is making fun of me for it. Why? I thought at least Jake would say something. But he never did. No snide remarks or snickering behind my back. I thought they would love to torture me with their newfound knowledge but they didn't. Of course, people are giving me quick glances in the hall, as if they were trying to see if I resembled my dad (which, last I heard, I do) but that's it._

"Miss Fitz, please answer the question." I snapped back into reality and looked up at my teacher.

"It's Montgomery."

Mrs. Rosemary's harsh exterior quickly washed away, "Right. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I forget sometimes." And then, she turned away from me quickly to avoid me seeing her blush. _So, I guess I was wrong. People are making slipups. Maybe I'm just too oblivious to notice_.

I was about to zone out again when a note flew up from behind me and landed right in the center of my desk.

_**I heard about your Dad. Sorry I was the one to make them come out.**_

_**-Jake**_

I didn't write back to him, or turn around. I didn't zone out either. I just picked up my pencil and began my worksheet.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria and Ezra are officially PUBLIC! Thoughts?<strong>

**I gave previews to everyone who reviewed except for those who had disabled the PM feature. Review again for the same privilege and don't forget to express your opinions about the A/N at the top! **

**XOOXOXOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- **

**: I think you will really like the babysitter in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_Jake, I really don't care what you have to say to me anymore. You lied to me, and snuck around trying to figure out who my Dad is. If it was so important to you and your little buddies, why didn't you just ask?"_

_ He stopped and I knew I had won, "I don't know. I'm sorry, forgive me?"_

_ "It will take way more than an apology for my forgiveness." And then, I did what Jake is most famous for. I walked away. _

…

"_And, I'm sorry Mrs. Handson for surprising you like this, but… Zoey is our daughter."_

_ Mrs. Handson looked at me with wide eyes, "Zoey, she is your child?"_

_ I gulped audibly, "Yes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"You did what?" Hanna screamed from across the table. We were sitting at our usual table at the Apple Rose Grille.

Spencer rubbed her forehead, "I still can't wrap my head around it. That must have been hard." She looked up at me, "Props."

"So it's official. No more sneaking around!" Emily squealed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, still not even believing it myself. Ezra and I were officially out. For the first time, in a long time, I felt… free.

"ARIA AND EZRA FOR THE WIN!" Hanna yelled out into the open. We received dirty looks from the old couple sitting behind us but we all just laughed it off. No one could spoil my mood today. Ezra and I could go grab a coffee, go to a reading… leave his apartment at the same time without counting to fifty. I smiled at the memory even though it wasn't sweet. Like I said, nothing could ruin my happiness.

"So do you think he-" Emily began.

"OH MY GOD!" Hanna screamed, cutting her off.

"What?" I said, suddenly panicked.

"Double date!" She responded and I let loose a giant breath of relief. She looked pleased with herself. "You, Ezra. Emily, Maya. Spencer, Toby and Caleb and Me."

"That would actually be a quadruple date, Hanna." Spencer retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. But we should all go on one. To celebrate!"

"Well, I'm in." Emily responded, "Sounds like fun."

"Same."

"Agreed."

"Okay, Friday night? Masa?"

"The Japanese place?" Emily asked.

"No, the bowling alley." I laughed, allowing myself to just let free. Finally, after so long, I would be able to hang out with my _boyfriend_ and my friends. It would be a fun night. Not to mention, well deserved and much needed.

* * *

><p>I heard the door creak open from my seat in the living room. "Is that you two?"<p>

"Yeah," came the two replies. Now that Ezra and I were public, he began driving Zoey home from school. Ezra came into view and I got up to kiss him hello. I turned to Zoey and gave her a hug.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

I laughed and gave Ezra a knowing glance. I'd been hearing the same response for years now. "Tell her what Mrs. Rosemary told you, Zoe." Ezra interjected.

"She said that I am doing very nicely in her class, especially in English."

_That's my girl! _"Oh, wow! That's wonderful!"

"And that's not even the best part," Ezra continued, smiling wide.

"She asked me to join the advanced reading group."

I took her small, little hands, "That is really, _really _great."

"We are so proud of you," Ezra said, placing his hand on my back. _This is what a family should be. Congratulating each other, being together, not having to hide…_

"What are you so happy about?" Ezra asked me as we lingered behind Zoey in the hallway.

"Why do you always ask me that? Do I need a reason?" I asked, the smile never leaving my face.

"Yes."

I laughed, "Well, I'm just happy. I'm glad we can finally be the family I've always wanted."

"Me too." He responded and I leaned against him.

"Oh, we're going out tonight. To celebrate our newfound freedom!"

"Wait, what?" He asked, suddenly panicked. He tried to cover it up, "Um, I mean, what about Zoey?"

"I've taken care of it." I said with a gleam in my eyes, "Mike the babysitter."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so make sure she's in bed by 9, the latest, and the food's in the fridge. Oh, god. Why did I ever ask you to babysit? You need a sitter yourself." Okay, I'll admit. I was panicking.<p>

"Aria, chill out. I'm 21. I'm hardly a child." He turned to Zoey, "We are gonna have a crazy night, my friend." She beamed up at him.

"Uh, no. There will be no _crazy _in this house…" I thought about my choice of words, "Or anywhere. Mike, don't leave this house."

"Uh, huh. Course." I rolled my eyes at his ever so reassuring response.

"Alright well, I'm going to give you a quick trial while I'm getting ready. Please, Mike, don't burn the house down." I said as I retreated to my bedroom.

"AND IF YOU NEED ANY HELP LOCATING THE FRIDGE, MAKE SURE TO ASK ARIA BEFORE WE LEAVE!" Ezra shouted from our room. I laughed and opened the door to find him clad in only his boxers.

"Well, hello there." I joked as I closed the door behind me. Ezra shot me a weak smile and rearranged his already folded pants on the bed. Strange.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear and quickly slipped on a tight, black dress that fell a few inches above my knees and dark purple pumps. I fixed my hair into loose curls and applied purple and gold eye shadow to my lids. When I was pleased with my appearance, I stepped out of the bathroom.

Ezra was fumbling with his tie when as he looked up at me. His arms dropped to his sides and he stepped towards me. "Y-You look a-amazing." He stuttered.

I let loose a childish giggle as I closed the gap between us. I wrapped my slender arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "I'm excited for tonight."

"Yeah," He said suddenly serious. He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to come sit next to him. Was something wrong? I asked him and he responded with a smile. "No, Aria, I don't think you understand. I've been waiting 8 years to be able to go out on a date with you. It sounds childish but it's not. Most people just take for granted, I don't know, holding hands. To be able to hold your hand and not have to live up to anyone's expectations is a gift. We fought for our love, and we won." He looked up at my shining eyes, waiting for a response.  
>"Ezra, you have no idea how much I love you." I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. I smiled and laughed into the kiss. I'm not a big fan of PDA, because it might make the onlookers feel awkward, but at that moment, there was nothing I wanted to do more than just kiss my boyfriend in front of the whole city.<p>

"Uh, I hate to break up the love fest in there but you're friends are here," Mike yelled from behind the door. _Seriously? Way to ruin the moment, Mike._

Ezra and I said quick goodbyes to Zoey and made Mike promise not to burn the house down before we exited. Although I may never admit it to him, I'm glad Mike is my brother. I know I can trust him to be cautious. I mean, I think I can...

"Well look at that handsome couple," Hanna whistled from the passenger seat window of her silver Mercedes Boxcar. I could hear Caleb laughing in the drivers seat.

Ezra opened the door for me and helped me slide in. I bid him thanks and turned to Hanna and Caleb. "Hey, thanks for the ride."

Caleb turned around and smiled with his eyes, "No problem. And let me just add, you look exceptionally pretty today."

I laughed because I knew he was only kidding, but I felt Ezra tense beside me and Hanna tell Caleb "Eyes on the Road, Rivers."

"So is everyone else coming separately?"

"Yeah, they'll meet us there."

"Okay, so I'll have one… seaweed salad," Hanna began as the waiter was writing down our appetizers. "And I'll have water with no ice and lemon on the side." I heard Ezra and Caleb snicker at her particularity but I completely understood.

I was sitting at a rectangular table with Ezra on my left, Spencer and Toby on my right, and Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Maya across from us. We laughed and joked with each other. Talked about our kids, jobs, and just life in general.

"Who did you leave Zoey with tonight?" Toby asked.

"She's with Mike…" I gave him a look that conveyed how displeased I was with this fact.

He laughed and Spencer but in, "Well next time bring Zoey over because we have our sitter all weekend, and she sleeps over."

"I'm sure the girls would love that." I paused to think, "But I bet everything is _just fine _at home," I said with bitter sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

I looked up at Mike with expectant eyes. I placed one hand on my hip, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really want ice cream."

I giggled, "Same."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

The night continued on as planned. We had a great meal and a really great time. We said our goodbyes to Emily, Maya, Spencer and Toby and walked out to Hanna and Caleb's car. As we waited for the valet in the night's cool air, Ezra slipped off his jacket and placed it delicately around my shoulders. I tilted my neck back and kissed him.

Caleb honked from the driver's seat, startling us and ruining the mood. I rolled my eyes up at him and got in.

"Step on it, Caleb. I need to make sure our child is safe."

"Sure, Aria." Caleb said automatically. It seemed weird that he answered so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

"When are mommy and daddy going to be home?" I asked Mike. "I wanted them to read me a story."

"Zoey," He sighed, "You were supposed to be in bed 2 hours ago. If your parents knew you were up, they would _kill _me." Mike paused, "Well, at least Aria would."

"So then _you _read me a story quickly before they get home."

"They're not coming home… tonight."

"What?" I asked, my eyes full of curiosity. "Where are they going?"

Mike just looked at me and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV: <strong>

"Get out." Hanna singsong-ed to Ezra and I. "Out of the car."

"Wait, what?" I asked, panicked. "Our house is on the other side of town!"

"Well, have fun walking." Caleb interjected with a sinister smile.

"Is this a joke? You've got to be kidding." I pleaded.

"Get. Out." Hanna gave me a look so frightening I would've jumped out the window of a moving train.

I scrambled out with Ezra at my heels. Safely on the sidewalk, I watched Caleb speed away but I heard Hanna's call from the distance, "Enjoy!"

I looked at Ezra expectantly, "Now what? Should we call Mike?"

"I think he can hold down the fort for awhile. Come with me." He took my hand and led me down the narrow street in Old Hollis. I hadn't been in this part of town since we packed up Ezra's apartment.

"Why aren't you mad? They ditched us so they could have an earlier start to their sex marathon!" I yelled.

Ezra smirked and me and then smiled. He looked up at the building before us, "No they didn't."

"Ezra what are you-" I looked up at the sight before me. My heart began to pound. I hadn't been here since my junior year of high school. It was either too dangerous, or too painful. I was standing before the building that changed my life. In this small little bar, my life flipped upside down. I met the love of my life, and began my first major scandal. I was standing before Hollis Bar & Grill. I felt tears in my eyes at just the sight of this landmark. "Ezra," I turned to face him.

"Aria, most couples say this but they don't actually mean it. We have been through _everything_ together. Student- teacher affairs, jealous exes, disapproving parents, _everything._ I've been to hell and back for you and I can't say that I regret one moment of it." Ezra took a breath; "I'll challenge anyone or anything for you again and again. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. We've fought for each other and proved our love to be stronger than any outside force.

"Aria, I thought about a million different ways to do this. I figured our relationship has always been confined whether it be to my apartment our in my classroom. But our love has not. We didn't need big, fancy dinners to convey our love. We didn't need to make out in front of the whole city. We just needed each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee in the middle of the sidewalk on the deserted street, "Is that we've been trying to make this work for a long time, and right now, reality is finally working in our favor. I promise to love you every moment of every day, for as long as you will grant me. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Cliffhanger! I hade a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you liked it! It took me awhile to think of the perfect proposal speech but I like the finished product. Thoughts? Do you think Aria will say yes? AHHH! I'm excited and I already know what's going to happen.<strong>

**On another note, I have a singing thing in front of a judge tomorrow and I wanted to know if you guys have any tips to calm nerves and make me sound my best. My heart is pounding just writing this. It's tomorrow so send your words of wisdom quickly! I know the basics like taking deep breaths and not drinking milk. Anything else? Do I have any singers out there?**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I certainly did!**

**XOXOXOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Hey guys! The singing went great! I got a great score and I'm really grateful for CheyeM1287, GoddessArtemis1999, Sal, and Carlz Weiz for the sweet wishes and advice! And to all of you who favorite-d, commented, and put this story on their alerts… You're the best!**

**Meet you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_Aria, I thought about a million different ways to do this. I figured our relationship has always been confined whether it be to my apartment our in my classroom. But our love has not. We didn't need big, fancy dinners to convey our love. We didn't need to make out in front of the whole city. We just needed each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee in the middle of the sidewalk on the deserted street, "Is that we've been trying to make this work for a long time, and right now, reality is finally working in our favor. I promise to love you every moment of every day, for as long as you will grant me. Aria Marie Montgomery, will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

My heart began pounding halfway through the speech. _He… actually wants to marry me? _I thought I would die of elation right then. Ezra looked up at me with large, smiling eyes. They were warm, and loving. I looked into them and felt as if I could read his every emotion. "Yes," I breathed, beaming. "Yes, of course."

A smile lit up his face and he took me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my back and I hugged his neck tightly. I can't even describe the emotions swirling in my stomach. All I could think was… wow. I am so happy.

Ezra finally released me and slipped a ring onto my finger. I looked down at it and I didn't think my smile could increase in length, but trust me. It did. The ring was absolutely beautiful. I knew a bit about stones from working with my uncle at his gem dealership in high school, so I could automatically conclude that this was no ordinary stone. The diamond was of flawless clarity; ascher cut and appeared to be around 8 karats. It was a lustrous gem, so vivid that it looked as if a tiny light bulb were inside aiding it to sparkle. Even without the sun, the gem was _bright_.

"Ezra…" I said, feeling as if my heart might just stop altogether, "Its absolutely gorgeous. I love it." I looked him in the eye again, "I love you." I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He took automatic dominance and kissed me in a way I'd never felt before. It was new, and it was wonderful. When our lips finally parted, I was breathless and speechless. He took my hands in his own and rested his forehead against mine. "Aria, I can't wait to be your husband."

* * *

><p>I knocked lightly on the door with my right hand, while my left was being held by my <em>fiancé. <em>We had spent the night at Ezra's apartment ("I told you it would come in handy…") and were finally coming home. I was excited to tell Zoey about the engagement and knew she would be just as thrilled as I. Finally, we could be the normal family I've always wanted and Zoey's always deserved. Ezra leaned down and kissed my hair softly as the door spun open.

There stood Zoey, looking frightened and guilty "What's wrong?" Ezra asked her.

"I'm sorry! Mommy always tells me to ask who it is before opening the door, and I didn't this time. But, _I swear, _I looked through the window first. I promise." She rambled.

I looked at her and laughed softly, "It's alright. Just make sure you check next time." She nodded. "And we have news for you."

The frightened look was back, "No. Please. I can't handle any new people. Give me a week. A day. I promise I'll be ready then, but all these new family members just popping up is tiring."

Ezra let out a heavy laugh, "No new family members. Promise." He led our _family _into the _family_ room and sat down.

"Wait, where's Mike?" I questioned.

"I asked him for a family moment." There was that word again. "He's upstairs," Ezra responded. I still couldn't believe Mike had been in on the whole plan. He knew Ezra was going to propose and… well, quite honestly, he kept the secret hidden. I had no idea.

"So if there aren't any new family people coming, what's the big news?" Zoey said, nearly jumping off her seat.

"Zoey," Ezra said seriously. He broke out into a real, goofy grin, "We are getting married!"  
>I gushed and looked at my daughter, "Aren't you excited?"<p>

She smiled a genuine smile. Her eyes lit up, "Yes! This is so cool! Is there going to be a wedding and everything? Oh my god! Can Sarah come? PLEASE? This is so good, SO GOOD. We are finally going to be a family!" She looked triumphant. Ezra put his arm around my back, I put mine around Zoey, and she put hers around her father. Moments like these are rare, so we'd better cherish them while they last.

"So, can I, like, come down now?" Mike called from upstairs. _Gotta love Michelangelo's rigorous timing._

* * *

><p>"No. Way." Emily screamed into the multi-person phone call.<p>

"Well, I can't say I didn't see that coming." Spencer said but then stopped, "Ugh."

"What?"

"Double negative." She responded.

"You're such a nerd." Hanna scolded with a laugh.

"Guys! Get back on track!" Emily said sternly, "Aria, we are so super incredibly happy for you."

"Yeah," Spencer added, her bad mood gone. "I knew he would propose the second you told me he was back in your life. It's like fate is giving you another chance."

"Hah! I knew a day before all of you!" Hanna giggled delightedly.

"Okay, but only because you were driving," Emily challenged.

I laughed, "Yeah, Han. How'd you keep it a secret?"

"I can keep a secret or two."

They all kept laughed into the phone until I sighed.

"Do not just tell me that was a sigh from newly engaged Aria soon to be Fitz."

"It was." I mumbled, ashamed.

"Well don't just stand there!" Emily panicked, "Tell us why!"

"Technically I'm sitting." I said, secretly hoping they would just laugh and forget what they were originally thinking about."

"Nice try." Or not.

I exhaled slowly, "Okay, here's the thing. I need to tell my parents. I know they act like they're all in favor of this relationship but everything is just moving too fast. Usually, you date for a year or two with your parents knowing so it wont come as a shock to them that you're engaged. I never had that easy type of relationship. To them, it probably feels like I'm just going with the first guy who offers."

"Aria," Spencer soothed. "Your mom and dad love him. Mike loves him. They know that you were with him through high school; so deep down they know your not just settling. Relax. You're just giddy and excited and don't know how to control your emotions. It was the same way with me."

"I could not have said it better." Hanna quipped.

We hung up half an hour later after exchanging multiple congratulations and "phone hugs" as Hanna calls them. I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my feel dangling off the side with a cordless phone in my hand. I held a staring contest with the phone in which, I lost, until it finally convinced me to punch in my parent's number.

_Ring…_

_ Ring…_

_ Rin- _"Aria, oh thank god it's you! One second." I heard my mother cover the mouthpiece with her hand but I could still make out her muffled words to my dad, "_Byron, maybe it hasn't happened yet. We don't want to worry her. Just let me finish my conversation with her so I can calm her down before it happens." _Ella paused for a minute to let Byron speak but there was no chance in me hearing him through the phone and my mother's hand. Ella spoke to him again, "_Well at least let me worry for her. Her life just keeps getting flipped. The poor girl." _I heard her remove her hand from the phone. "Aria, sweetheart, sorry. I think we had a temporary disconne-." I hung up before she could finish.

* * *

><p><strong>So… thoughts? Questions? Comments? Ask me! I hope you liked this! Sorry for the cliffhanger.<strong>

**You may be wondering why I know how to describe a wedding ring. Because I've spent years studying them? No. My dads a jeweler. **

**Have you listened to the Pretty Little Liars soundtrack? Yes, I know it's been out for a while but I was just curious. Some of my all time favorite songs are on the album. What's your favorite?**

**And to those who are wondering if I have an updating schedule… I try to update once a week and usually that happens on weekends. Depends on my workload for that week and when I can find time. I don't want to leave you all with crappy chapters because you don't leave me with crappy comments **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! You guys are actually the best!**

**And you all should probably thank Elyka74 for encouraging me to begin this chapter! I have the best readers ever and i mean that completely whole heartedly. You guys are supportive, encouraging, thoughtful, and not to mention nice so i appreciate every single one of you. Even the anon readers who i cant respond to but wish i could.**

**Meet you down below!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

My heart began pounding halfway through the speech. _He… actually wants to marry me? _I thought I would die of elation right then. Ezra looked up at me with large, smiling eyes. They were warm, and loving. I looked into them and felt as if I could read his every emotion. "Yes," I breathed, beaming. "Yes, of course."

…

_Rin- _"Aria, oh thank god it's you! One second." I heard my mother cover the mouthpiece with her hand but I could still make out her muffled words to my dad, "_Byron, maybe it hasn't happened yet. We don't want to worry her. Just let me finish my conversation with her so I can calm her down before it happens." _Ella paused for a minute to let Byron speak but there was no chance in me hearing him through the phone and my mother's hand. Ella spoke to him again, "_Well at least let me worry for her. Her life just keeps getting flipped. The poor girl." _I heard her remove her hand from the phone. "Aria, sweetheart, sorry. I think we had a temporary disconne-." I hung up before she could finish. **(****A bunch of you were confused about this last part… so, allow me to explain: ****Basically, Aria called her parents to tell them about the engagement. Before she could share the news, Ella said "hold on" and went to talk to Byron while she covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand. Aria doesn't know what they were talking about, yet, but it sounded like they were hiding something from her so out of frustration she hung up on her mom. Hope that helps!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I hung up the phone and stared at the wall. Mute. _Are they keeping something from me? What? _ 15 minutes passed when I finally came to the conclusion that I was the only girl in the world who couldn't simply tell her parents that she's engaged without drama interrupting. Even if my parent were keeping a secret to keep me safe, would it be worth loosing my trust? Well, technically my mom didn't know I could hear her on the phone… but still.

Ezra walked in to find me looking disheveled and asked what was wrong. "Nothing worth mentioning," I said, looking up and feigning a smile.

"Aria," He told me softly. He came and sat next to me on the bed and rested his palm on my knee. He offered a weak smile, "I can always tell when you're lying."

"Really. I don't want anything to spoil this wonderful, amazing, excellent, awesome…" I went on like that listing positive adjectives as I sat up and walked towards the door. I lifted my arm in a way that begged him to take it. He did.

"You know," He said as we walked hand in hand to the living room, "With a vocabulary like that, one might think you're an English teacher." He plummeted onto the couch, pushing me down along with him.

"Ha. Ha." I shifted myself comfortably in his lap, crossed my legs and leaned back into his muscular chest. He began tracing circles on my thigh. "You are so very funny."

"That's... what I'm told." I couldn't see his face but I could feel him smirking. There was a pause before he continued, "Aria, I want to get married before the summer."

I was startled by his outburst. Of course, I wanted to get married to him. I said yes, didn't I? But so soon? How would we possibly get everything done in time?

I turned around to face him properly. I answered dumbly, I know, "What?"

"I love you, and I want to get married soon. As quickly as possible."

"Ezra, you know I love you. You know I want to get married to you. But so soon?" I voiced my thoughts, "How could we possibly get everything done in time."

"Aria, I don't want a big wedding. For all I care, it could just be you and me at the alter. And I just don't see the point in having an engagement party." He thought for a second, "But if you want one, we'll have one." He smiled at me, and when I didn't respond, he shot a panicked expression and began to backpedal. "I'm not trying to force you into anything, Aria. We will get married whenever you want. It was just a dumb thought. We'll be that old couple that's been engaged for 5 years. I don't care. As long as I get to spend that time with you."

I stared at him blankly, lost in my own thoughts. He wanted to be sweet, and I realized that. But… "Aria, _please _say something. Anything." I sighed and then he realized. "This is about earlier. When you were upset. Tell me."

"Its just my parents, Ezra. I called to tell them about the engagement and they thought I couldn't hear them… and they were talking about me. Like saying how I've been through so much lately and they don't want to make me nervous." I looked at him, "And getting married soon sounds like a lovely idea. As for the engagement party, I don't want one. Just a bridal shower."

Ezra snickered slightly, and then escalated to a full-blown laughter. I shot him a curious look, "It wasn't that funny."

"No," He said through jagged breaths. "It wasn't your joke. Which, by the way, will be taken care of. But your… parental problem."

"You think that's funny?" Suddenly I was angry. He knew how hard I worked to keep our romance a secret and then to make it acceptable with my parents. He knew that we were still on rocky, but stable grounds. How could he laugh at something like this? After all we'd been through… "How could you? After all the obstacles I've had to work through, they have another one for me. And are keeping it a secret. How could you laugh at something like that?" I felt betrayed, "How could I marry someone who makes fun of me? To my face. Maybe this marriage won't work out after all."

"Aria, calm down." He stopped to let me catch my breath. "I wasn't laughing at your parent's message. I was laughing at the way you-"

I cut him off as I got up off his lap and stood. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I raced to my bedroom. I knew I was acting irrationally, but I was upset. I was angry with my parents and translated that anger onto Ezra. But honestly, how could he laugh at something like that? After seeing how upset I was? Does he not realize that apparently my life would be flipped over once more?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing. I looked at the screen. It was my mom. Impulse drove me to hastily pick it up and hold it to my ear. I didn't say anything.

"Aria, sweetheart? I think we got disconnected earlier. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

I was able to disguise my anger a bit, "What were you telling Byron before?"

I had caught her off guard, "What?"

"I heard you talking to dad on the phone before when you thought I couldn't hear. Well? Let's hear it then? What's going to flip my life over?"

She exhaled audibly, "Aria, it's not my place to be the one to tell you. You will find out soon enough."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" I already knew the answer.

"Aria? Hunny, was there something you wanted to tell me before?" She was avoiding the question but I figured now was a good a time as any.

"Mom," I paused for dramatic effect. "I'm engaged."

I could hear her beaming through the phone. I could picture her smile clearly. "Oh, Aria. That's_ wonderful. _Absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Oh, just wait until we tell your dad." I heard her shouting on the other end. "Byron! Byron! Come here! Guess what? Aria's engaged!"

I allowed myself to laugh. I should be able to enjoy this moment in life. Most people only tell their parents their getting married once.

"Aria?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I can tell you what the life changing event is now, if you want. But you already know."

_I already knew? What? _"Mom, I don't understand."

"Ezra came to us a week ago and asked us for your hand in marriage. We knew he'd propose soon, but didn't want to spoil the surprise. I'm sorry if we scared you."

_Ezra had asked my parents? That's one of the most romantic things a guy can do. And I treated him like crap. God, I better go apologize. That's why he was laughing. He knew my parents were talking about the engagement. _"Mom, I have to go."

"Okay, sweetie. We are very happy for you. Congratulations. And with the family our best."

"Sure, mom. Love you."

I hung up the phone.

I had some major apologizing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I realize Aria acted completely and totally inappropriately and irrationally towards Ezra, but let's face it. This story needs some drama. The rest of this chapter was fluff (not that i mind it, though.)<strong>

**Now let me clarify something: In the last chapter I said that I usually update on weekends. And I usually do. But I don't have a schedule, nor do I want one. If I'm being timed, writing will begin to feel like a chore and I don't want that burden. Fanfiction writing is a hobby! So sorry if you guys expected an update over the weekend, but it was Mother's Day and blah blah blah.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I'd love to hear from you!**

**XOXXOX,**

**Danni**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys! Thanks for being so patient with me. With finals coming up, it's hard for me to find time to write with all the studying. Luckily, they end early-ish June. I hope to get in a few chapters before summer hits! God, I'm excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

"_I love you, and I want to get married soon. As quickly as possible."_

…

"_No," He said through jagged breaths. "It wasn't your joke. Which, by the way, will be taken care of. But your… parental problem."_

_ "You think that's funny?" Suddenly I was angry._

…

_Ezra had asked my parents? That's one of the most romantic things a guy can do. And I treated him like crap. God, I better go apologize. That's why he was laughing. He knew my parents were talking about the engagement._

…

_I had some major apologizing to do._

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

_What. The. Hell. One second we're talking about marriage and the next she's screaming, telling me our relationship won't work. What the hell does that mean? Is she breaking up with me? I'm not okay with this. We're going to work this out. After all that we've been through we at least deserve a conversation about this. She owes me that._

I called nonstop for the next day. Although her house is now, technically, _our _house, I didn't feel right staying there so I drove my car up to Hardy's. For years, this has been my place of refuge. His apartment has an elegant way of being messy and just… comforting. I don't know. Maybe it's weird, but I like it. I sat onto his couch and told the story.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Hardy stated bluntly.

My heart began to pound, _thump thump thump, _"No. No way. She can't be."

"When was the last time you two did it?" He asked.

"Had sex?"

He nodded, encouragingly.

"I don't know, like two nights ago. After I proposed."

"Ez," He looked up at me uncomfortably, "Maybe _she _doesn't even know yet."

My heart was racing a mile a minute. No way Aria's pregnant. Not now. Not when we're in the midst of a fight. Not before the wedding. Not before life becomes "normal".

"Dude, I think you should call her."

I looked at him incredulously, "You think?"

I paced back and forth next to my car. I thought about just hopping in and driving straight to Aria's, or, well… _our _house but I wanted to give her space. There was a major battle being fought in my head:

_**Team 1: **__Your fiancé may be pregnant, go to her._

_**Team 2: **__What if she isn't?_

_**T1: **__What if she is, Ezra? What then? _

_**T2: **__Well she probably isn't. _

_**T1: **__Hopefully, but she will definitely l throw a fit and accuse you of calling her fat._

_**T2: **__Shut up._

_**T1: **__Don't say bad words._

_**T2: **__What are we, five?_

_**T1: **__Ugh._

_**T2: **__Well, at least call her. Make sure she's okay. Regardless, you need to end this little fight._

_**T1: **__…_

_**T2: **__…_

_**T3: **__Team three is making an executive decision. We're calling her and ending this._

I picked up the phone, but before I could call I received one. I picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ezra. It's Hanna."

"Oh, hi." I said lightly.

"I just wanted to call quickly and tell you everything is set for next week. Don't worry about a thing."

"Actually, they're may be a few… complications." I said, referring to my fights with Aria.

"Oh, shut up. Whatever's wrong, you better fix it. And, I know you will. You always do." She paused for a moment. "Gotta go! Send my love to the family!" And she was gone.

After a bit, I dialed home. The home phone doesn't have called ID, so there was a higher chance she would pick up. Smart, I know.

"Hello?" She sounded worried.

"Aria?"

"Oh, thank god it's you. Ezra, come home."

_Wait. What? _"So… you're not mad?"

"Ezra, just come home and I'll explain everything." I could hear her smile into the phone, and then she hung up.

I pressed _End, _dumbfounded. Please tell me that was normal Aria behavior and not a mood swing. Anything but a mood swing. Please.

I sped past 3 stop signs and one red light on the way home. Not my finest moment as a driver, but I needed to see Aria. _That's probably why she didn't tell you over the phone. No one tells their partner they're pregnant over the phone._

I jammed my key into the lock and busted through the doorframe. I must've looked pretty disheveled because I looked to my right to find Aria sitting on the couch with one eyebrow raised. I almost didn't notice the fact that her hand was rested on her stomach. Allow me to repeat that: _on her stomach._

I didn't want to ask if she was pregnant, because if she wasn't, she was sure to be insulted. I decided upon letting her tell me.

She ran up to me and said she was sorry. She told me about her parents, and how they knew I was going to propose and how that's the most romantic thing in the world. And then she was kissing me, and telling me she was sorry. Over and over. And then we were on the couch. And she was kissing me harder. And I tried to kiss her back, honestly I did, but I was just too shocked to do pretty much anything.

She began unbuttoning my shirt, but when she received no response, stopped. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Um, no." I scratched my head. "I'm just confused."

"About what?" She asked all wide-eyed and innocent.

"Well, you were excited about marriage, and then mad over a misunderstanding, and then worried about where I was, and now… giddy." I looked at her seriously, "What's going on?"

"You think I'm pregnant." She stated matter- of- factly. Not angry, nor excited. Nor insulted, nor worried.

"That, or drunk."

"No, I assure you I'm not drunk." She laughed hollowly.  
>"Aria, I swear to god, you will not have to go through it alone again. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and if you actually <em>are<em> pregnant, sure it may not be the most… convenient thing, but our relationship never has been. We'll get through it together. We always do. And we will raise this baby together."

"Ezra, I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"If I'm pregnant. I actually, hadn't even thought about it." She shot me a panicked expression. "Ezra, I can't be pregnant."

"Shh shh, don't worry." I kissed her forehead, "Look at me, I love you. I love you will everything I am and no matter what happens I will love you."

* * *

><p>An hour later I was sitting on the edge of our bed waiting for Aria to come out of the bathroom. She was taking a pregnancy test.<p>

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it anymore; my nerves were getting the best of me. "Aria, what's going on?"

She opened the door with an expression I couldn't quite determine. And then she smirked. She was toying with me.

"Aria Marie Montgomery, you tell me right now."

She walked forward and kissed me. She curled my hair, softly, with her fingertips. She kissed the soft are beneath my ear, my cheek, the corner of my mouth, and then finally my lips once more.

She leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I, Aria Marie Montgomery, soon to be Fitz, am baby free!"

I laughed and hugged her and kissed her hard and fast. Through our many kisses I allowed myself to think of all those people who want a child but are having trouble getting pregnant. We should be thrilled to have a child. It's just that, for Aria and I, having a baby at this time would be hard. We wouldn't be able to give it our full attention, being newly weds and all. It just wouldn't be fair.

I was so happy for all of today's tension to be gone and translated my happiness into laughter. I laughed into the kiss and lead Aria to the bed. She unbuttoned my shirt, this time with success, and I slipped off her tank and unfastened her bra…

I was kissing her roughly, under the covers, when I hear the door creak open. _Shit, I forgot to lock it._

Aria and I popped our heads up from the covers to see Zoey standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep," She stated. Zoey couldn't tell that both her parents were naked from our current position. The slightest of blanket shifting and she would. _Please don't ask to sleep with us tonight._

"Zoey, Daddy and I are very tired right now. Try to go back to sleep and you will, okay? I love you. We'll see you in the morning." Aria soothed. I never understood how she could calm herself in situations like these.

Zoey yawned, "Okay. Goodnight." She shut the door behind her.

Without hesitation, Aria rolled over and positioned her body over mine. I placed by hands on her bare, soft hips.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Aria's not pregnant. Did you think she was? Did i trick you? :D Sorry if you wanted her to be. Possibly in the future? And that last scene! Awkward. But, I thought it was pretty hysterical!<strong>

**Have a great long weekend!**

**XOXOXOOXX,**

**Danni**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- My two major finals are Thursday and Friday. I've been studying like a crazy person, but luckily found time to type this up. I miss Aria and Ezra and hearing from you. Enjoy and I'll tell you the rest at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu: <em>

"_Maybe she's pregnant." Hardy stated bluntly._

…

_She leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I, Aria Marie Montgomery, soon to be Fitz, am baby free!"_

…

_Zoey couldn't tell that both her parents were naked from our current position. The slightest of blanket shifting and she would. Please don't ask to sleep with us tonight._

_ "Zoey, Daddy and I are very tired right now. Try to go back to sleep and you will, okay? I love you. We'll see you in the morning." Aria soothed._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"She did what?" Spencer screamed! "Zoey walked in on you?" I nodded, knowing they couldn't see me. I mumbled a "mhmm," biting back a smile. God, what a story.

"I'm sorry but that _pretty_ funny," Emily laughed from the corner. "Alright, now come out and let us see."

I walked out from behind the divider and into the large, circular dressing room. The boutique's bridal area had coffee walls, a pale white-carpeted floor, elegant loveseats and mirrors galore. I had my hair pinned up in a bun as I twirled around in the gown. I didn't love this one, with all the ruffles it was too much, but I loved modeling it off.

"No." Hanna mused. Trust her to be the blunt one. "Next."

I turned to the other two, but didn't wait for a reply. "I don't particularly love it either." I looked down at the dress, "Ruffles."

Spencer stood, "Go try on the next. I'll go put this one back on a hanger."

So, that's how my morning was spent. I never really gave them much credit, but brides to be really have their work cut out for them. Gown, hair, makeup, jewelry, food, place, invitations, etc. Fortunately, we have a party planner who is taking care of most of it, so props to those brides who don't. Alexis, the party planner, along with the ever- so helpful Ezra, were spending their morning viewing DJ's and bands. Alexis plans to send me the information and we get to decide. It's a fun little process.

Growing up, I thought a lot about my wedding. I never thought I'd wear white, though. I'm not traditional in that way. I don't understand why people wear black to funerals, so I never did. Black makes people upset, so why wear it _to a funeral_? Yet, now as my wedding approached I began to think twice. I realized that I _did _want to wear white. So I am.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" Hanna declared. "These dresses are all _wrong._" She looked at me, "I mean, of course you rocked every single one, but none of them are you. When you find a dress, you shouldn't have to try it on. You should just know. Like your eyes should sparkle or something. I don't know. But what I do know, is that these are all just plain wrong."

Emily looked at me soothingly, "I think what Hanna is_ trying _to say, is that those dresses were nice, but not perfect. We need perfect."

Spencer walked into the dressing room carrying a bundle of pearl fabric. "No one say anything." She hung the dress up against the hook. "Aria?"

The dress was white, but not really. It had an underlying layer of pearl that added a sheer glow. It was sleeveless, shaped like a heart. There was lace covering the breast portion and the bottom flew straight down, effortlessly. Beautifully. There was no cinching, no ruffles, no over the top sleeves. It was elegant, it was simple, and it was beautiful.

I didn't need to say anything. They knew. Hanna eyed the dress as though it were a potential employee. Her knowledgeable eyes scanned and did a background and stability check. Hanna picked up the gown after an intense stare down and brought it out to the counter to be purchased. I had approval from my best friends, but most importantly, I had mine.

* * *

><p>"Did you find one?" Ezra asked as we spoke on the phone later that afternoon.<p>

"Yes, it is safely hidden at Spencer's where you may never find it." I retorted. My friends and I went out for coffee after our lucky shopping escapade. We headed back to Spencer's to try on the dress, which fit perfectly, and hid it there.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm getting awfully close with Toby these days. Or maybe even Sarah could throw me a bone."

"Oh, shut up. It's a surprise." I paused, "Where are you, by the way?"

"With Alexis, listening to awesome music."

"So does that mean we have our music booked?"

"Well I've made an executive decision that we are getting a band. No DJ."

"Alright, agreed."

"And I'm torn between two, as of now. Alexis has her favorite, but I'm still deciding. Care to help?"

"Where are you?"

"Red Studios."

"I'll be there with Zoey in 15. Love you!" I hung up.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night, Ezra and I had chosen a band, which is a major accomplishment, and the font we wanted our names to be written in on the bathroom napkins. Although, I still don't really understand why our names need to be on napkins…<p>

4 months and I would be a married girl. The reality of that hasn't really set in yet, but I know I love Ezra and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I told him so on the couch that night. Zoey came and sat on his lap.

"Hey, Zoe." He kissed her forehead. "What's up?"

"I'm scared."

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"The wedding is in 4 months, and I still don't have a dress."

I looked at her sympathetically, "We'll go look tomorrow. Shopping date?"

Zoey beamed up at me, and nodded. "Can it be yellow?"

"Yeah, sure. But why yellow? You hate yellow."

"But yellow is your favorite color."

* * *

><p>Alexis and I walked around Hollistique, the grand hall where the wedding would take place. Alexis was talking about how beautiful everything would be with the curtains, ribbons, lighting, and yes, customized napkins. She drowned on and on, to the point where shut her out. I looked around on my own. The ballroom was spacious, the moldings were beautiful and the ceiling was decorated in a burst of colors. Yet, I couldn't imagine a wedding here. Wait, no. Scratch that. I could imagine weddings here. Beautiful, fairytale weddings fit for television. And that's why I couldn't bring myself to sign the papers.<p>

Alexis looked at me quizzically, "Aria, you have to sign here. If we don't put our names down now, Hollistique will be booked and finding a new location will be impossible!"

I looked up at her, "I just can't picture my own wedding here. But don't worry, I know just the place." I felt like I was in a movie. Making a last minute decision that would change my life for the better. But truthfully, I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea if my dream wedding location would even be fit for a wedding. I didn't know how Ezra would react, either. Much less Hannah. She's been raving about Hollistique forever and I would be letting her down. Sucks.

I exited the building with Alexis at my tail. "Aria, just think about what your doing for a second, please. Rationally. All of our planning has been custom designed to fit this location. If you change now, all our hard work will be lost. And, I don't know if 4 months is enough time to reinvent a wedding." She was absolutely right. I didn't doubt that. But I went with my gut, and hoped it would lead me to my own fairytale.

_Rosewood Arboretum. _I felt it. It was huge. It was beautiful. It was elegant. It was simple. Much like my dress. A combination of Ezra and I. I could picture my wedding now, crystal clear. And I liked the vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I know absolutely nothing about weddings. Hopefully I'm accurate. <strong>

**Zoey and the yellow… that's actually a true story. When I was younger and painting my bedroom, I decided on yellow primarily because it's my mom's favorite color. **

**Hollistique? Get it? Hollis… hahahaha :)**

**Did you watch the premiere? A bit scary, but amazing nonetheless.**

**Any of you ever read a book by John Green? Yes! Cool. I love you. No? Go read one. Now. I'm obsessed with him. DFTBA!**

**Wish me luck with finals! Sorry this was short, but gotta go study...**

**XOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Finals went great! I'm so relieved they're over. Hope you like this chapter and I have some news down below… See you there!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà vu:<em>

_ "Did you find one?" Ezra asked as we spoke on the phone later that afternoon._

_ "Yes, it is safely hidden at Spencer's where you may never find it." I retorted. My friends and I went out for coffee after our lucky shopping escapade. We headed back to Spencer's to try on the dress, which fit perfectly, and hid it there._

…

_Rosewood Arboretum. I felt it. It was huge. It was beautiful. It was elegant. It was simple. Much like my dress. A combination of Ezra and I. I could picture my wedding now, crystal clear. And I liked the vision._

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Alexis trailed me to my car, panting slightly. "Where do you plan on having your wedding then, Aria?" I guess I should have been annoyed with her tone, but after spending so much time with her, I realized she was only attempting to be helpful.

"The Rosewood Arboretum." I stated bluntly. "We definitely can have a wedding there, and I'm sure it would be lovely."

"Yeah, if they even have an opening," Alexis muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

She smiled at me, "I'm calling them now."

Alexis and I settled back into my black Range Rover and left the parking lot. She was sitting shotgun, politely speaking into the phone. Alexis understood how sweet she needed to be in order to attain a space, this close to the wedding date.

"Uh, huh." I heard her in thought. "Mmmm, okay." A pause, "So when could we pay you a visit to discuss the specifics?" She nodded, "Alright, thank you Mr. Freeward."

Alexis turned to me, her short bob catching wind, "Let's go negotiate!"

We parked the car and began walking towards the only functioning building on the arboretum's grounds. I was glad I finally had Alexis on board. I think the phone call really set her at ease.

The office was large, and dated. There were four white pillars outside and grand steps leading to the double doors. I opened them. Inside presented a carpeted hallway and a wooden door on the left. To the right, a quaint sitting area perched quietly and down the hall was a grand staircase.

Alexis took charge and knocked on the door. A man's deep voice instructed us to come in. Inside was a relatively average sized room with floral wallpaper. A mahogany desk stood in the back with the apparent Mr. Freeward sitting behind it. I introduced myself and shook his hand. Alexis and I took our respective seats on the other side of the workstation.

The man cleared his throat. He appeared to be in his fifties, with graying short hair. "As I understand, you are on a bit of a tight schedule so let's get right to it." He smiled warmly, "What dates might you be interested in?"

"We have our band, photographer and caterer booked for May 21."

"I don't mean to be… inappropriate but it's January. 4 months, Mrs. Fitz. We usually book a solid 7 months in advance. I don't know if your date is free."

Alexis gave me a looked but then composed herself, "Could you check please?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Freeward began typing furiously into his computer. His face was illegible. My heart pounded.

Just as the silence became unbearable, it was broken. Mr. Freeward smiled, "Well, my friend, some luck you have. Not only is our most popular field open on May 21st, but also, _all _of them are. Now, you won't need to compete with the other brides for best dress." He laughed at his own joke. I thought his smile could feed a village, "I'll have one of my colleagues tour you around to choose your favorite location."

I thanked him furiously and floated outside where a golf cart was waiting for us. My heart felt light and giddy. I was excited and couldn't contain it. Not even the midwinter chill could storm on my mood. Alexis was quite excited as well, but I think her relief was stronger.

We toured the grounds and ended up picking the wide grassland next to the manor house the park surrounded. The area was large and quiet, with rows of lavender nearby. I joked to Alexis that now we could save on the flowers.

The Rosewood Manor was said to be built over 100 years ago. It was large to say the least, with stain glassed windows and an exquisite exterior design. I could only imagine what the inside looked like. It would be such a beautiful background to the wedding setting. I swallowed my curiosity to see it's interior and proceeded to listen to Alexis thinking out loud. An outdoor wedding of course, 15 rows, 2 columns, we'd have to set up a tent, etc.

* * *

><p>I dropped off Alexis at the train station, with the promise of a phone call. As I pulled up into my own driveway, I realized that I had completely changed the wedding course without even consulting Ezra. I had signed a new lease without even asking him. <em>What kind of a person am I? It's just as much his wedding as it is mine. <em>Come to think of it, we hadn't even conferred with the band and caterer and photographer. What if they had an issue with the new location?

I unlocked the door with a heavy heart. I was sulky and upset and needed to confess to Ezra and then lock myself in a closet before I could make any more stupid mistakes. I closed the door and flipped my brown hair to the other side of my face. Ezra stood before me.

My face fell.

"Aria, how did it go?"

"Well, I think it went really great, but," I scratched my head, "I made some pretty carless mistakes."

He stepped closer to me, "Like what kind?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me.

"Whatever it is can wait. You look like you need a drink."

Ezra led me into the kitchen and poured me a glass of wine. We sat down at the circular table and I opened my big mouth again. (Yeah, remember that huge mouth of mine? The one that spits out bad ideas like it's her job?)

"We're not getting married at Hollistique. I'm sorry. I know you loved that place and so did Hanna and so do I. But I just couldn't bring myself to sign the document. I cannot picture our wedding there, can you?"

He stared at me blankly, "Well that explains the phone call."

I took a sip of my drink, "Which phone call?"

"Alexis called before and instructed me to tell you that the caterer, and photographer are on board with the new location. I just assumed she meant Hollistique. She said the florist was closer but she would contact them tomorrow." He stopped for a moment, "Aria, if we aren't getting married at Hollistique, where are we getting married?"

My voice grew small, "Um, Rosewood Arboretum?" My answer turned into a question.

He sighed quite audibly.

"Ezra, I am _so_ sorry. I am a terrible person. I acted on impulse and we are lucky everything turned out right but I just didn't think. I didn't stop and I let my actions make the best of me. I'm so sorry. I didn't even call." I looked down at the table.

My head stayed down for a solid 30 seconds before he said anything. "I'm not going to say alright, because everything is not alright." His voice wasn't angry, as I would have expected. Just hurt. I didn't know which reaction would've pained me more. "Aria, I think the Rosewood Arboretum is a great place for the wedding. However, we _are_ getting married. Okay? That means equality, a union between _equals_. I understand that you've been more involved in the planning, but if you choose to alter the entire course of our wedding without even asking me… Just, I need you to think. After all, a marriage is built off of trust, and that doesn't only mean no cheating… But, you're not a terrible person."

I wasted no time, "Hah, I am. I'm so sorry. And you are completely right. Okay? I don't know what got into me, and now I've lost your trust. What kind of marriage are we going to have now? A messed up one. What kind of a wife am I?" I continued on the ramble, making a fool out of myself probably. I just couldn't stop.

"Aria," Ezra said calmly.

I didn't listen, "And then I'm going to fail as a mother and Zoey will hate me and she'll run away and we will divorce…"

"Aria."

"I'll live on the street. Better yet, I'll live in the arboretum! Talk about irony. I'll be that homeless woman that screwed up her life and I c-"

Ezra grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine. His fingers traveled through my hair and he closed the space between us. "Aria?" He mumbled into the kiss.

"What?" I asked desperate for more contact.

"Shut up."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" Hanna screamed into the phone. I pulled my cell away from my ear in the hopes that the ringing would die down. "How could you do that? HOW COULD YOU? Are you drunk? Aria, answer me. Are. You. Drunk?"<p>

I laughed, "No, I'm not drunk. Ezra and I decided that the Rosewood Arboretum is a better fit for us." Ezra and I made up that night and I promised him no more impulsive decisions. From now on we're keeping to the books- equality. "Hanna, I'm really excited and you're killing my vibe here."

"Aw, sorry Aria. I guess I can see why you want the wedding there. It suits you. You know, weird girl. Weird location." I knew she was joking so the comment didn't bother me.

"Did I ever tell you how hilarious you are? Like seriously, why didn't you go into comedy?"

She laughed on the other line. "Good luck, Aria. This wedding will be everything you want it to be."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what did you think? I'm excited for the wedding! <strong>

**And, as for the news: On Wednesday, I'm leaving for the summer. And unfortunately, I can't take my computer. So where does this leave us? Well, I hope to update again before I leave. It's going to be a bit hectic with all the packing and such so I don't promise but hopefully. When I get back, I will be updating just as I do now. Promise! I'm not leaving you forever, just for the summer. I'm sorry and I know how annoying this all is but it could be worse, right?**

**Be here for me when I get back?**

**I'll miss you all like a crazy person.**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hii! It feels so weird to be writing an A/N. A good weird, though. I've been reading all the new reviews and thank you to all of my new followers and people who've favorite-d. It means the world to me! I've missed you all so much and hope you all had a fantastic summer. Mine was absolutely incredible! **

**The fact that I'm writing now means that I get to add in Ezra's family! (How do we feel about Wesley?). Also, keep in mind that in my story, Byron and Ella are still married.**

**Enjoy the chapter, loves!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

"_The Rosewood Arboretum." I stated bluntly. "We definitely can have a wedding there, and I'm sure it would be lovely."_

…

_Freeward smiled, "Well, my friend, some luck you have. Not only is our most popular field open on May 21__st__, but also, all of them are."_

…

_We toured the grounds and ended up picking the wide grassland next to the manor house the park surrounded._

…

"_Aria, I think the Rosewood Arboretum is a great place for the wedding. However, we are getting married. Okay? That means equality, a union between equals. I understand that you've been more involved in the planning, but if you choose to alter the entire course of our wedding without even asking me… Just, I need you to think. After all, a marriage is built off of trust, and that doesn't only mean no cheating… But, you're not a terrible person."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Okay, now tilt your head a little to the side," Hanna told me. "A little more. Yes! Perfect." Hanna had been instructing when to close my eyes for shadow and when to suck in my cheeks for blush. Only, she wasn't the makeup artist.

The real one spoke, "Aria, is she a friend of yours?"

I opened my eyes to look at the woman Alexis hired to do my makeup, "Yes." Hanna had been standing behind her, telling me what to do.

"Uh, huh."

"Hanna, could you do me a huge favor and make sure that Zoey isn't running around in her dress? I really don't want her to get it dirty." _Your welcome_ I said silently to the makeup artist.

"Yeah, sure." Her curled blonde hair swung around to her shoulder as she sped away.

To be honest, I wasn't nervous. I was happy. The weather was perfect. My dress was perfect. And as my makeup and hair were completed, I faced a beauty in the mirror. Tomorrow, when I wake, I'll be a married woman.

I looked out the window and watched the guests take their seats. Two columns of beige chairs, decorated in beautiful lilies stood in the middle of the field. Almost all of them were filled with friends and family of ours. At the front of the setting, a small platform awaits to serve as our alter. The Justice of the Peace is standing on the alter setting up his things. Behind it all, stands a grand white tent with circular tables and a stage where the reception will take place.

Alexis stormed into the old hallway in Manor House that we'd been using as a dressing room. "Girls! It's time."

The bridal party raced down to the first floor where Alexis lined them up. There, all my closest family and friends stood, waiting their turn to walk down the aisle. I stayed where I was on the 2nd floor, trying to sneak a peak from the window I sat by. I sat there for a few moments soaking in more than the sun. I was soon to be Mrs. Aria Fitz and that realization was huge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Dude, you okay?"

I turned to my brother, Wesley, and managed a smile. "Yeah, just nervous. You know?"

With Wes next to me, up at the alter, I felt more confident. He was my best man, brother and best friend. We've been through our fair share of arguments as we've grown up, but they end up making us closer. He's actually about the same age as Aria. The two of them met recently when I introduced Aria to my family. My mother, although not the warmest, tried her best to welcome Aria warmly. She was a bit surprised to find out that she is a grandmother, but was happy for us all the same. Or at least she acted like she was. My mother knows that even though I am no longer a Fitzgerald, I am still her son and I still love her. That being said, she knows that I also love Aria and would do anything for her.

My mother walked down the aisle with an older cousin of mine. My parents have been divorced for a while and I don't keep in touch with my father. He is sitting with our guests, but not walking down. Dianne smiled at me and mouthed _I love you. _She means well. She took her seat.

Next, Ella came into view, arm and arm with Caleb. Aria had asked him to be an usher for the wedding and Hanna responded for him. Still, he cleans up well and seems very happy to be helping out. Ella's smile is so large, I can see it from up on the alter.

As Ella takes her seat on the left, Hanna and Mike walk in. Hanna, of course, is one of Aria's bridesmaids and Mike is one of my groomsmen. Hanna looks beautiful in the bridesmaids' gown that Aria picked out. Most weddings I've been too have had hideous ones, designed to make the bride look better. Aria doesn't play those games and certainly doesn't need to degrade her friends in order to make herself look good.

Hanna walked up to the other end of the alter where Aria will be standing, and Mike took his place next to Wes. Next in are Spencer and Hardy. It's hilarious seeing them walking so peacefully after remembering how well they worked together when we packed up my apartment. The bridesmaids' gowns are all a nice shade of violet and down to the floor with an open back. I'm pretty sure Hanna helped in picking them out. Spencer took her spot behind Hanna and Hardy took his behind Mike.

Emily and Eric were the last couple to make the walk. Emily's hair is parted to the side, covering her shoulder. Eric looks very happy to be holding hands with her. Little does he know; she's not interested. I started to get anxious at this point. They wouldn't let me see Aria all day and I couldn't stand it any longer.

After Emily and Eric were in their rightful positions on the alter, Zoey walked down. My little girl was beaming at me, throwing rose petals to her left and right. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that spread out at the bottom. She looked adorable in it and I couldn't help but feel proud that she's mine. I love her so much, it's indescribable. Her smile widened as she looked at me and made it to the end. She went to stand next to Hanna at the beginning of the girl's line.

The music changed as our guests rose and turned to the back of the setting. My bride was next.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Listen to me, Aria, because we don't have much time left," Byron took me by the hands and looked me in the eyes. "Aria, you disappeared from my life for _a long _time and now that you're back, I'm never letting go. So, because I'm such an open minded parent, I will allow you to marry this Ezra dude." He laughed, "But still, there are a few things you need to know. You are still my little girl and that means I will always be here for you, no matter what hour of the night. I love you so much and that's why I'm able to let you go. As much as I hate to admit it, I know Ezra will be good to you. Just, be good to yourself and remember to brush your teeth and stuff. I don't know."

Something about my dad's little speech made my heart swell. "Dad…" I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I love you" in his ear.

"Okay, enough with the sentimental," Alexis said as she walked in on us. "You ready, Aria? Because it's time."

Byron kissed me on the forehead, "You'll be wonderful."

I linked my arm through his and we walked out into the field. The sunlight registered in my eyes. I shut them, for I needed a moment. When I opened them again, I was standing at the mouth of the aisle. All of our guests had risen out of respect for me. A smile crept onto my face, but I didn't look at them for long. My eyes had found Ezra through the crowd and I wasn't looking away. I took my first steps towards him and his adoring eyes met mine. He smiled at me and then it was just us. The guests, the wedding, and the whole world vanished before me because at that moment, all that mattered was him.

I was brought back to reality as my father helped me onto the alter. He gave me one last kiss, then left to still beside my mother. Ezra took my hand and gave it a squeeze. _I love you_ it told me. The Justice of the Peace began the ritual.

"We are gathered here today to share with Aria and Ezra as they celebrate their love." The Justice of the Peace continued with the ceremony, explaining the key focal points in a marriage and then asked if anyone was opposed to this relationship. I half- expected my father to jump up at this point, but he just sat quietly next to my mother.

"At this time," He continued, "I'll ask you, Aria, and you, Ezra, to take each others hands."

Ezra and I have looked at hundreds of sample vows and finally decided to write our own. "I, Aria Montgomery, take you, Ezra Fitz, to be my best friend. To be the one that's always there, waiting for me. I take you to be my soul mate, the one person that everyone will search for. I take you to be my rock, to ground me and make sure I don't float away. I promise to be it all for you and keep a smile on my face because I know what you're worth. I promise to stand by you for all of eternity and promise to love you for as long as we live."

I squeezed his hands and he did the same. "I, Ezra Fitz, take you, Aria Montgomery, as the love of my life. I take you to be the person I can count on, and to keep me in check. I take you to be my companion when days get lonely. I promise to love you a little more every single day. I promise to laugh, and dance, and cry beside you. I promise to be there when you need me, and even when you don't. Aria, I promise to love you faithfully, every single day, for as long as we both shall live."

Wes handed Ezra the two rings. He took my hand and slipped the band onto my naked ring finger. I did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The reception was held in the tent. Alexis did wonders with the limited time she had. There were tables surrounding a wooden dance floor and a stage to the side. Each table had a large floral centerpiece, violet tablecloth and the same lily covered chairs as in the ceremony. The band was great. They played fun songs that everyone danced too, and soon it was time for our first dance.

The music slowed to the tune I knew would be my wedding song since middle school. "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from the Anastasia soundtrack began to sound. Ezra walked over to me and took my hand. "Mrs. Fitz, May I have this dance?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his own around my waist. He looked at me, "I am the happiest man in the world. I have everything I could ever need."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Well, I have a job that I love, and a daughter that I adore."

"Is that all?"

"Well, there is this one new person in my life. She's pretty cool, I guess."

"Pretty cool? That's all I get?" I asked innocently.

"No," He answered. "You get a man that is completely and totally in love with you. You get someone to wake up to every morning that will always be there for you."

"You get the luckiest girl in the world because I just married the man that I'm in love with."

"I love you so much."

I lifted my head up to kiss him on the mouth. I didn't care who was watching us because for the second time that day it was just he and I. Just like it would be forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Lei! She and I did so much research on weddings in order to write this chapter, hahaha. I hoped you liked it! The beginning of Zoey's story is coming soon so get ready! <strong>

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- Here marks the start of Zoey's Story. Do not worry. You are not loosing Ezria. I promise. **

**Keep in mind- Zoey knows Aria was a teen mom, but she doesn't know how her parents met. **

**Okay, I'm super excited to write this. It's going to be fun!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><em>No "previously" for this chapter. Sorry loves. It's the start of a new section, so if you need a reminder about what's happened, read the recaps for the previous chapters.<em>

* * *

><p><span>9 Years Later<span>

**Zoey POV:**

_God, why do internships have to be so stressful?_ I wondered,_ its not like they paid me or anything. _I had just spent July working in a law firm in New York City. I learned a lot, because my boss really used me. He had me doing work from the moment I stepped in the office. Not that I minded, it's just the stress that came along with the work that irked me.

I lucked out and have parents that trust me, so I was allowed to stay with an old camp friend for the entire month. They let me, a 16 year old, stay in New York, a huge city, with a rowdy camp friend. For a month. Lucky, lucky me. I mean, they know that I'm going to go out on the weekends, but they also know that I wont do anything stupid. I have a good head on my shoulders.

I had a lot of fun, but am ready to return home. I missed my parents and my best friend, Sarah. It's funny because Sarah's mom is my mom's best friend too.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I spun around to face the masculine voice. "Yes?"

There was a man who appeared to be in his 20's standing before me. He smiled at me, "I was just wondering if you knew which way track 26 is."

I grinned back, "Yeah, that's my platform, too. It's this way."

We swam our way through a sea of travelers in the train station. I was taking an overnight Amtrak train back to Pennsylvania. My parents had booked me a roomette and regular seat. I'd never been on an overnight train ride and I was excited! It's an interesting way to travel. There was only one aspect of the trip that I was curious about. Amtrak trains don't have one-person sleeping cars, so I booked a bed. My roommate is unknown. It could be anybody.

I turned to the man beside me, "What's your sleeping car number?"

"19. It's a roomette."

"Mine too, just I'm in 34." I was genuinely upset. Not that I really knew this guy, but he seemed nice enough. Not likely he would kill me in my sleep.

"Aw, too bad." He said. "But we'll both be on the train. Maybe we could get a meal together?"

I laughed, "Yeah that sounds nice. Just, I don't know your name."

"Jeremy." He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I grinned and shook it, "Zoey."

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked me to my sleeping car so I could get settled. We'd exchanged numbers and he promised to text me in a few hours so we could meet up. My luggage was taken to storage, while I snatched three days worth of clothes and my carry on.<p>

I opened the door to room 34 and found a small, but comfortable space. In front of me was a small closet, with one shelf and multiple hangers, and to my right sat two velvet seats across from each other. There was a pull down table in between them with a backpack on it. I was tempted to peek through it, but I knew better. I would've hated it if someone were to go through mine.

I dropped my bag onto one of the seats and decided to explore the train. I needed to find the café, bathroom, and my regular train seat. The bathroom was pretty easy, down the hall and to the left.

I found my seat in section 20. The seats were put together in little compartments, much like in Harry Potter. I smiled at my own comparison. I love those books and movies. I slid open the door and took a seat next to the window. I pulled To Kill A Mockingbird out of my bag. I've read it billions of times by myself and with my parents and will never get enough. It's just too good. I pulled my legs up onto the bench and leaned against the cool window. The train was moving fast but I hardly felt it. The outside view was so absorbing, that I almost didn't see a shadow enter the compartment.

I turned to face it. I froze. Literally, I couldn't form words to speak to the all too familiar boy in front of me. Jacob Lindon. I hadn't seen him since elementary school. He and his friends switched to the school across town starting in 6th grade. I'm not really mad about what he did to me back when we were kids, but we never really talked about it. To be honest, I totally forgot that ever happened.

"Zoey?" He asked. His voice was low. Jake wasn't the 2nd grader I remembered anymore.

I stood to face him, "Jake. Wow, what a coincidence."

He laughed, "Yeah. I don't think I've seen you since, what? 5th grade?"

"Sometime around then." I responded.

"Well, it's nice to see you." He smiled, "I'm glad I don't have to sit with a stranger all day."

_Well, we are kind of strangers_, I thought. "Yeah, same."

He was always taller than me, that trait still stood. He was probably around 5' 11'', with dark hair and those green eyes I remembered vividly.

"Which book?" He asked, eyeing the novel in my hand. He had taken the seat next to me.

I turned to him, "To Kill A Mockingbird." I looked at it, "Harper Lee."

"Oh, what a book. One of my favorites."

"Mine too."

We sat and caught up for a while. He told me all about his summer, staying in New York with his friend, Alec, and his mom. I remembered Alec from school. He was one of the ones convinced that Mr. Fitz was my dad. Jake apologized multiple times but I never gave him the time of day. I'm kind of over it now, though. We can just move on.  
>"So I'm coming back to Rosewood High this year." He hesitated, "All of my old friends are."<p>

"Really?" I asked, curious. "Why come back for junior year?"

"Lot's of reasons. For one, the education at Rosewood High is phenomenal."

I laughed, "If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly the academic type."

"You always were." He said it as it with finality. As though there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

I smiled and returned to my book.

* * *

><p>I was interrupted an hour later by a buzzing in my purse. I checked my phone. It was a text from Jeremy.<p>

_Dinner at the café in 15. See you there?_

I smiled giddily. _He remembered!_

Jake looked up at me, "You alright down there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to grab dinner with…" I hesitated, not knowing what to call him. "With a friend."

"I thought you came alone."

"I did. I met Jeremy this morning."

Jake looked upset, and I watched his eyes register that I was going on a dinner date. But I was probably just looking too far into things. Why would he even care?

"Zoey, are you sure that's a good idea? You don't even know this guy."

Why was he acting like my father? "I'll be fine, don't worry." I turned back as I left, "See you later!"

* * *

><p>I changed quickly, back in my roomette, and headed to the café. Jeremy waved to me from where he was sitting: a table in the back. The <em>very <em>back.

I smiled and walked over to him, "Hey, Jeremy."

"Have a seat. I already ordered."

I sat across from him and crossed my legs. "Did you find your room okay?"

"Yeah. Granted, I'm sharing with a random guy, which sucks, but other than that it's fine. Only one night." He looked at me, "What about you?"

"Haven't met my roommate yet. But I saw and old friend of mine on the train which was nice." There I go again, using the word "friend" where it doesn't belong.

"Yeah that's cool." He stopped as the food arrived. He had ordered us pasta and salad. "So," He asked, taking a bite. "What's your major?"

_He thinks I'm in college. _"Uh, I'm leaning towards English."

"Oh. Cool." He didn't offer up any information about himself. "You want a beer?"

Okay, I'm not going to lie and say I haven't drank before. Plus, I was in the mood. "Yeah, sure." I let him order. "So are you from Rosewood?"

"Originally, yes. I'm coming back because I love the area. If I can't find a job in town I'm going to move to the city. More options there."

"Yes, of course."

We had another round of beers.

* * *

><p>The meal ended wonderfully. I was a little tipsy, but Jeremy was a great guy. He walked me back to room 34, and took my hand. "I had a great time tonight," He said.<p>

"Yeah, me too." I looked up at him; he was much taller than me. "Thanks."

"Sure." He leaned in to kiss me. I tilted my head to the side and our lips collided. Jeremy was very rough. He kissed with force and jammed his tongue into my mouth.

I turned away, "Stop."

He kissed my neck, and put his hands under my shirt.

"Stop it!" I pleaded.

"C'mon babe. You know you want to."

"Jeremy, please." He had drank a few more beers than me, "You're drunk. Stop it." He pressed me against him as I struggled to break free. "Let me go!"

Jeremy had managed to unbutton the top four buttons to my blouse and dived in for another kiss. I screamed.

The door to room 34 swung open. Behind it stood a very angry looking Jake Lindon.

* * *

><p><strong>And the cliffhangers are back! Expect an update soon! I'm having so much fun writing this that I can't stop. Are you liking Zoey POV? <strong>

**What will happen next?**

**XOXOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29- Wow guys! I'm so happy with the positive responses I got for Zoey's POV. I love this story and I just think meeting people on trains is romantic. **

**So, yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

"_But we'll both be on the train. Maybe we could get a meal together?" _

_I laughed, "Yeah that sounds nice. Just, I don't know your name."_

"_Jeremy." He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."_

_I grinned and shook it, "Zoey."_

…

_Literally, I couldn't form words to speak to the all too familiar boy in front of me. Jacob Lindon. I hadn't seen him since elementary school._

…

"_Jeremy, please." He had drank a few more beers than me, "You're drunk. Stop it." He pressed me against him as I struggled to break free. "Let me go!"_

_ Jeremy had managed to unbutton the top four buttons to my blouse and dived in for another kiss. I screamed._

_ The door to room 34 swung open. Behind it stood a very angry looking Jake Lindon._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV<strong>

Jeremy paused and looked up. Surprised that he was letting me breathe, I turned too. Jake was standing in the doorway of my room. My blood began to boil of embarrassment as I squirmed away from Jeremy.

"Nothing to see here, kid." Jeremy said nonchalantly, returning to my face.

"Stop!" I ordered, finally pushing him away.

Angry, Jeremy turned to me. "I don't get rejected," He stated. He walked towards me vigorously but was stopped by another force. Jake.

"I believe she asked you to stop," Jake said calmly. He was standing before Jeremy, protecting me from him. Despite the age difference, Jake was taller than him.

"This doesn't concern you." Out of nowhere, Jeremy lifted a fist in the air and attempted to punch Jake in the jaw. Jake caught his arm and twisted it before he pushed him to the ground.

"Now it does, dick." Jake had Jeremy pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds. "Now, I'm not going to beat the shit out of you because I know you're scared. So, if you ever _touch _her again, just know what I'm capable of."

Jake jumped up to his feet and gestured to the open door to roomette 34. "After you."

My cheeks were flushed with red as I silently thanked him. I walked around Jeremy and shut the door behind me. I didn't turn to face Jake. I couldn't, didn't know what to say. Instead, I resulted to watching Jeremy leave through the peephole.

After a minute, Jake spoke from behind me. "He gone?"

I eyed the floor, embarrassed. "Yes." I let the word echo and die. "I just, I… thank you." When I finally looked at him, I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I had been so absorbed in the fight that I hadn't registered his perfect abs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had everything under control." He had added that last bit for my benefit.

I took it, "I could've handled myself."

Jake smirked and looked at my chest.

_Why is he looking there? _I looked down. _Oh, that's why. _

My shirt was opened, revealing my black lace bra. So, basically, Jake was looking at my C boobs pouring out of my chest.

I scrambled to button up my shirt as a new wave of embarrassment washed over me. I went over to the velvet seat that I had dropped my bag in earlier and sat down. The room is just like the regular compartments, the only difference is that the seats turn into beds and the room is slightly larger.

"So, we're roommates." I said as Jake sat down across from me. He had put on a white v-neck and his hair was slightly disheveled.

"You know," He began. "Same compartment, same room. I'm beginning to wonder if this is more than a coincidence." He smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself." I replied coolly, but with a grin.

"Just trying to cheer you up." He looked at me, "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. Really." I was surprised about how concerned he was, "I'm just shaken."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Still, I'm sorry."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. That guy couldn't touch me." He paused, "Although, I do think it would be a good idea if you stayed in the room for the rest of the trip. It's just tonight and… most of tomorrow." The train was scheduled to arrive around 7 p.m.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You want me to hide out in here? Tomorrow, too? No. Not happening."

He sighed, "Just a suggestion. I'm just a guy looking out for my friend." There was that word again. _Friend. _Well, I guess at this point, we were, sorta, friends.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." I looked at him, determined, "I have everything under control."

Jake and I spent the next hour talking and telling each other ridiculous stories. I found an app on my phone with hilarious "Would You Rather" options, so allowed our childish sides to surface.

"Okay. Would you rather have a nose that farted or a bellybutton that talked for itself?" I asked him.

"Uh," He took a moment to think. "I guess I would want a nose that farted because the bellybutton might talk when I'm trying to sleep." I laughed at his logic. He tilted his head to the side, and cocked a smile. He was cute when he did this.

Jake took the phone to read the next one. His eyes got wide, and then mischievous. "Would you rather have breast implants made of play dough or Styrofoam?"

I felt my cheeks heating up, but why should I be embarrassed over this? "Play dough. They'd be more fun." I thought for a second, "You could leave finger prints in them!" I laughed.

"Agreed." Jake answered with finality.

I took the phone. I read the new entry and giggled. "This is a good one. Would you rather have an invisible penis or have one that tears your pants open each time you get 'aroused'?"

"Option number one. 100 percent." He looked at me, "Like, think about it. You would still feel everything that happens to it, just you wouldn't see it."

I feigned disgust, "Alright. I think I'm done for one night. Do you know how to fix the beds?"

Jake took our stuff off the seats, which then reclined back. Another cushion came down from the top to serve as the top bunk bed. "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom," I said recalling summer camp when I was younger. I was deathly afraid of top bunks and cried because I couldn't get down.

"Okay." He motioned to his pants, "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no. It's fine." I managed.

Jake pulled down his sweats and in his boxers, climbed the ladder to the top bunk. Once I heard him settle, I lifted my top over my head. When my face resurfaced I saw two legs on the ladder.

"Jake! Don't move." I screamed.

"Jesus, you scared me." His legs stayed still.

"I'm changing."

It was quiet on his end. "Oh, er, right." He climbed back up.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock, gleaming red, across the room. 2:01. I'd been tossing in bed for a half hour now, trying to forget the night's events. Well, not all of them: just the ones that included Jeremy. I twisted onto my back and grunted in frustration. I was never falling asleep.<p>

"You alright, down there?" Jake asked from above.

_He was awake all this time? _I stifled a laugh, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I can't sleep." I paused, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep, either."

His response filled the room. I remained silent.

"I'm sorry." Jake said bluntly. I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "I'm really sorry for what I did to you back in elementary school." He sighed, "I know that we're both past it but I've never given you a sincere apology. I feel like it's my fault your parents had to go public and I'm just so sorry."

I wanted, more than anything, to look at him. To comfort him and make sure he knew how much happier my parents are now than before. But again, I remained silent. I could tell Jake wasn't finished.

"It was a stupid dare. I regret it more than anything," Jake said. "I actually really liked hanging out with you. I still do."

His tone of voice was pleading for forgiveness. 2nd grade Zoey would've scoffed in his face and thrived on his desperation. I was so hurt back then. But present day me, well…

I quietly sat up and approached the bunk bed ladder. He needed to see my face to know that I forgive him. My heart began to pound but I swallowed my fear and climbed the ladder. When I reached the top, I saw Jake staring at me.

He was nothing more than a shadow in the dark lighting, but his green eyes were piercing as ever. They watched me carefully.

I gripped the bed's metal bars and pulled myself onto his bed. I would've stumbled backwards in fear but Jake caught me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Zoey, you're shaking." He rubbed my bare shoulders and I became acutely aware that I was in a nothing but a sports bra and pajama shorts. "What happened?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just don't like top bunks." I eyed the ground and realized how far up we were.

He pulled me tighter to him and his arms encircled my bare waist. "Then why are you up here?"

I pulled away to look at him. I moved towards the wall, which I figured was the safest location on the bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and a blanket covered his boxers. "I needed you to see me when I tell you," I looked at his green eyes, "I forgive you."

He inched closer to me as I continued, "I haven't been mad in forever. Of course, when you lied to me, it was horrible. I cried for days and you were wrong." I took a breath in, "But ultimately, you were the push in the right direction. My parents told everyone they were together and we became a normal family."

"Don't give me an out, Zoey. What I did was wrong."

"Yes it was. But you're forgiven." I took a deep breath. "So how do I get down from here?"

"If you think I'm going to let you climb down that ladder in the dark, then you are insane."

"So what are you going to do? Make me stay up here?"

"Yes."

"Ugh," Frustrated, I fell back onto the mattress and covered my forehead with my hand.

Jake lay down next to me and looked to the ceiling.

I shifted onto my side and rested my hands together beneath my face. "I'm really glad we're stuck on this train together."

"Same."

Finally, my body was at peace. I was calm as I drifted off to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i promised a quick update before. I had half of this chapter written last weekend but then school got in the way. Ugh. Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Do we like Jake? <strong>

**XOXOOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid school always getting in the way…**

**On a happier note, I'm so happy you all are liking this new part of Déjà Vu! For those of you who miss Ezria, well… they're back!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

"_This doesn't concern you." Out of nowhere, Jeremy lifted a fist in the air and attempted to punch Jake in the jaw. Jake caught his arm and twisted it before he pushed him to the ground._

"_Now it does, dick." Jake had Jeremy pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds. "Now, I'm not going to beat the shit out of you because I know you're scared. So, if you ever touch her again, just know what I'm capable of."_

…

"_So, we're roommates." I said as Jake sat down across from me._

…

_He paused, "Although, I do think it would be a good idea if you stayed in the room for the rest of the trip. It's just tonight and… most of tomorrow." The train was scheduled to arrive around 7 p.m. _

…

"_I needed you to see me when I tell you," I looked at his green eyes, "I forgive you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

I awoke to the golden sun streaming in through our window. I rolled my shoulders and moaned gently. I was so comfortable… and warm. I looked down to find an arm draped over my bare stomach. Jake was sleeping, flush against me. He continued to snore quietly and peacefully. I remembered the night before. How I muted my fear of heights and climbed up to comfort Jake.

Now, here I was, in nothing but a sports bra and tiny shorts, lying against a topless and pants- less Jake. I didn't want to wake him, but I had to get down. I could just imagine the awkward morning after conversation in the making. Only, we didn't sleep together. Well, we did, but not _like that. _I never thought my first sleepover with a guy would be just that- a sleepover.

I carefully sat up in bed and placed his arm back on the mattress. Using the hair elastic on my wrist, I organized my hair into a messy, high ponytail. I crawled to the top of the ladder and looked down. I gulped audibly. _Man, we are high up._ I griped the cold metal bars and watched my knuckled whiten.

I tentatively stretched my foot out. My foot began its journey to the first step when two masculine hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Jake with a baffled expression. My heart was pounding from fear.  
>"If I thought you could've climbed this ladder on your own, I would've let you last night."<p>

My body was shaking from my attempt at climbing and I crawled back to the wall for refuge. "You've could've just told me to stop, Jake. My hearts pounding."

He scooted closer to me and sat besides me. "I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure you were alright." He looked at me, his hair slightly tousled from sleep. "Are you alright? Did you sleep well?"

I was glad for the sudden change of direction, "Perfectly. I was very comfortable."

He smirked, "Me too. Well, let's get you down then."

I shifted my body to begin the climb when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to face him, "I thought you said I could go down now."

"Wait," Jake spun and climbed down the ladder, jumping off at the 5th from the bottom. Back on the ground, he looked up at me, "Okay, now come. Just… be careful, Zoey."

My breath quickened as I set my foot on the first bar. And then the next. And then his hands were back on my waist, guiding me down.

Breathless, I made in to the bottom, where I collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my hair that I'm safe now.

To be honest, I felt silly. Here I was, shaking in the arms of a virtual stranger over something this trivial- but I kind of liked having him there. He made me feel safe.

I pulled away after a minute, but held his arms. "Thank you," I whispered.

After freshening up, changing, and arguing, Jake and I went to the breakfast bar to eat.

"I don't understand why you're being so protective, anyway," I muttered, annoyed. "Like, if I want to go get breakfast, why does it need to be a whole affair?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you almost got _raped _last night."

My eyes grew wide. I was almost raped. Jeremy is still on this train. "I'm sorry," Jake said. "I took it to far."

I waved my hand in front of him, "No. You're right. I need to be more careful." I caught his eye, "But that doesn't mean I need a body guard."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Montgomery." I kept my mother's last name through everything. It was just easier, with all the papers and stuff. Plus, I grew up with that surname.

We finished our meal with ease. Jake told me more about his summer and what he's been up to since 5th grade. "I usually go to lacrosse camp in the summer, but I decided to try something different this time." He smiled, "It was a good choice. I had fun with Alec and New York's a great city."

* * *

><p>The day went on smoothly and with no sign of Jeremy. Jake and I just chilled in our compartment where we talked, read and ate. Around 6:45, Jake and I finished packing and waited to arrive in Rosewood. Most of our luggage was already shipped back home to our parents. I just had my light carryon.<p>

A yellow light flashed in the hallway while the PA system spoke to us all, "… scheduled to arrive in 15 minutes. Please make your way to your designated compartments. Thank you for traveling with Amtrak."

Jake and I hustled to our compartment and slouched down onto the same bench. "I'm glad for all the 'coincidences,'" Jake said to me.

I laughed, "Me too. But why do I feel like I'm never going to see you again?"

He shifted closer to me, "I don't know. But I'll be seeing you bright and early Monday morning."

"Ugh," I buried my head in his chest, "Don't remind me."

"Junior year."

"It all goes by so fast."

"I-"

Jake was interrupted by a knock on our door and a man signaling that it's our turn to depart.

The man led us to the train door and thanked us for our stay. On platform 9, I looked around and eventually found my parents waving at me. I turn to Jake, "One second."

I broke into a grin and ran over to where my parents were standing. I threw my arms around my mother, Aria, who, as always, looked beautiful even with her hair up in a ponytail. "Hi, sweetheart."

I let her go and hugged my dad, Ezra, who looked very pleased to see me. "We missed you, kiddo."

Smiling, I looked at both of them. "I missed you, too. How's everything in Rosewood? I want to hear everything!"

Aria laughed, "Okay. Do you have all your bags? The car is this way."

"Yes, just hold on."

I walked back to Jake who had not moved from where I left him. "This is not goodbye," he said to me. "Remember, Monday morning."

"Bright and early," I replied with a foolish grin on my face. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek. I don't think any guy has ever done that to me before. Well, except family members. I hugged him one last time, and sped away.

* * *

><p>Being an only child sucks sometimes, I'm not going to lie. But then again, at times like these, I have both of my parents' full attention. Sitting around the dining room table I told them all about my law internship and all that I had learned. I could tell that they were very happy that I was home in one peace by the way their eyes never left me.<p>

My parents are both English people. Very calm and artistic. Law is not their thing. Yet, they were very supportive of me when I was curious about the internship. They helped plan my Amtrak rides and stay with my camp friend, Ashley.

"How is Ashley?" My mother asked. She was a bit skeptical about her, but she trusts my judgment.

"She's great. We had an amazing time together." _If only you knew how amazing…_

"And who was that boy you were hugging before we left? You two seemed pretty close," Ezra asked me. Leave it to him to be the overprotective Dad.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! That's Jake, we went to elementary school together." Oh shit. Wait. I regretted the words the second they left my mouth.

"Jacob Lindon?"

I gulped, "Yes."

Recognition registered in my father's eyes. Ezra hates him. Jake was the boy who "terrorized his daughter" and made him go public with his relationship.

"He's bad news, Zoey," He began. I could tell he was trying to remain calm. He didn't want to forbid me from seeing him, because he respects my decisions. Yet, he wanted to convey his dislike for this boy. "I don't think it would be wise to hang around him."

"He's changed, Dad. A lot." Jake and I were just friends, but that didn't mean I wanted my dad to hate him. "Trust me, I would be the first one to hate him for what he did to me, but he's apologized for everything."

Aria took Ezra's hand and held it above the table, "It was decent of him to apologize, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Zoey, you are my daughter and I don't want to see him hurt you again."

"He won't, Dad." I looked at him seriously, "No, you don't have to like him. But you will have to pretend."

"Why is that?"

"He's coming back to Rosewood High."

My parents both looked shocked. When I began 3rd grade, Ezra left Rosewood Day to work for the high school again. He's been teaching English there ever since.

I knew my parents wouldn't think rationally until they've had time to digest the information so I excused myself. "I had a really great summer, but I'm glad I'm home now. I'll see you in the morning."

I retreated to my violet room, the color it's been since the 2nd grade. I just keep repainting it- not wanting to loose a piece of my childhood. Looking into the mirror above my vanity, I initiated a staring contest. _This will be a great year. It better be._

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightyy so? What did you think? Do you think Ezra will eventually come around and like Jake? Trust me, I love Ezra more than anything so I will try my best not to make him the hated father from hell. <strong>

**I hope you liked this. Let me know in the comments!**

**XOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Chapter 31- **Heyyoo! Chapter 31? Wow. The Halloween Episode? Do you guys think Byron had an affair with Allison? Because that's what came to my mind… I don't want to believe it.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

_The man led us to the train door and thanked us for our stay. On platform 9, I looked around and eventually found my parents waving at me._

…

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you! That's Jake, we went to elementary school together." Oh shit. Wait. I regretted the words the second they left my mouth. _

_ "Jacob Lindon?"_

_ I gulped, "Yes." _

_ Recognition registered in my father's eyes. Ezra hates him. Jake was the boy who "terrorized his daughter" and made him go public with his relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

My alarm began vibrating at 6:30 a.m. _Why can't school just start at nine? _On a normal day, I would just slam the snooze button until my mom came running, but today was a very special day. It was one of those mornings that you jump out of bed the second you wake up. It was the first day of school.

The first day of school. The first day of junior year. I want to make a good first impression on everyone. I grab my outfit, lying quietly on the chair. I've selected a loose, white tank top and a jean vest along with dark shorts. It's going to be warm weather for a while, so shorts are necessary if you don't want to overheat.

I don't like wearing a ton of makeup to school, but I applied some. I placed a nude base on my eyelids to brighten my eyes, and green eyeliner. I quickly added one coat of mascara and dusted blush lightly onto my cheeks. The most important step in my makeup routine is the under-eye concealer (because I need to look alive).

Grabbing my red backpack and black purse, I ran downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. My mom made blueberry pancakes and was serving my dad when I rushed in. He drives me to school every morning so we can't be late.

"Good morning, Zoey," Ezra said when I walked in. "Let me see your outfit."

I dropped my bags on the island and spun around for him. My mom smiled, "You look great."

"Very studious," My dad added sarcastically. "Alright, you better eat quickly so I can get us there on time!"

Rosewood High is one of the few high schools in the area with a homeroom. I really like it, because you have some time to socialize or be a few minutes late. Regardless, starting school at the bell doesn't really suit me.

Mrs. Walls is my homeroom teacher/ 9th grade English teacher. I really liked her. She's a young, but short woman with shoulder length brown hair and a wide smile. She really liked me.

"Hi, Mrs. Walls," I call to her as I walk into the class. I scanned the room; I was one of the first in. I didn't recognize the other kids. _Must be freshman._

"Zoey," Mrs. Walls smiled. "I'm really glad you are in my homeroom. We have a great group of kids in here."

"Any other juniors?" I asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Hmm…" She looked down at the white roster in her hand. "One or two."

I chose a seat closer to the windows and set my bag on the chair. I zipped it open and my eyes widened in shock. _Where's my wallet?_

"I think you might be looking for this," A familiar voice sang from behind me. A massive grin spread across my face as I spun around.

Sarah Cavanaugh. My best friend stood before me.

"Sarah!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around her. She smelled like herself; the perfect combination between lavender and honey. God, I missed her so much.

I pulled back and held her arms, "I missed you so much!"

She smiled, "Oh, Zoey. I missed you too! Tell me _everything._"

We sat down and explained our summers. I told her all about going clubbing with Ashley in New York, and she explained her summer in Europe.

"Oh my god, I wanted to kill Mark sometimes. He wouldn't stop eating," Sarah explained. I smiled, thinking about her brother a year younger than us.

I told Sarah everything, although I left out the part about Jake. Rooming with Jake wasn't a secret. Like, I wasn't ashamed of anything I did, but I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while. If the topic came up, I'd tell her for sure. She's my best friend, after all. But for now, it was my summer secret. She hates him and I don't want her to negatively affect my friendship with him.

I walked to each class with an excited spring in my gait. I peered expectantly into each classroom, hoping to find Jake, but to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen. So much for "bright and early Monday morning."

I had lunch 5th period, without Sarah. She's not my only friend, just; she's my best friend. I wanted to go to lunch with her. I didn't want to enter the cafeteria alone, either. I took my time at my locker, hoping the lunchroom would fill with juniors by the time I finished.

My hair fell and covered my face, as I packed my bag with books for the 2nd half of my day. _AP English, AP Bio… _I paused when I saw light stream in through my hair. Someone had pulled my hair away from my face. I stood up and faced the mysterious stranger.

"I was hoping that was you, or this would be pretty awkward," the stranger said.

I broke into a smile, _Jake! _"Well, you've picked the right girl."

He held his hand out in the abandoned hallway. The bell rang and everyone was back in class. "Lunch?"

Jake took my hand and led me to the quad, an outdoor lunch area. Rosewood High also has an open campus, so you can leave school for your lunch, or a free, and then come back for class. Most kids do a mix, depending on if they have to study or not. If people found it odd that Jake was openly holding my hand in the quad, I couldn't tell. Nobody paid us any mind. They were all engrossed in their own back- to- school conversations.

Jake led me to a picnic table near the back and sat down. I sat down next to him. He carried a black knapsack and zipped it open to reveal a large sandwich. I had a packed lunch too, but I didn't expect him to have one.

I teased him by looking knowingly between the sandwich and him. "Its cute actually. Sarah's brother refuses to take lunch from home."

"Oh, don't look at me like that." He responded, "I got lunch from the deli this morning."

I forgot. His birthday is really early on in the year so he already has his license. "I forgot you drove," I said.

He laughed, "Yeah. Not for long, though. Like a month?" He smirked, "I'll pick you up so time."

"I'm going to make you my personal chauffer. So expect calls frequently."

"As long as I get your number." He held out his phone, "Which I don't have."

I took it and typed "Zoey" into his contacts list. "There," I said.

Jake and I talked for the rest of the period. Conversation just flows smoothly between us.

"No, I totally know what you mean." I said, agreeing with his statement on music.

My friend, Sam, running up to our lunch table, interrupted our flow. She and I got closer in 6th grade gym and have been friends ever since. There's nothing like the fear of a football to bring two girls together.

"Zoey!" She screamed. I sat up and pulled her into my arms. Her beautiful blonde hair possessed me as she hugged me tighter.

We pulled apart and looked at me, "I want to hear all about your summer! Tell me, how was Ashley?" Her eyes wandered and widened when they met Jake's. She took a step towards him, finally acknowledging his presence. I could tell, by that gleam in her eyes, that she thought he was hot. Who wouldn't though? Just look at him?

"Zoey," Sam said, "Why didn't you introduce me to your friend. I'm Sam."

Jake cocked his head to the side and nodded, "Hey."

I could almost feel Sam swoon. _Is this what it's like with every girl he meets?_

Jake's eyes lock with mine. He smirks.

I turn to my friend, "Sam this is Jake. I don't know if you remember him from elementary school."

"No, I don't remember a Jake in any of my classes. But I wish I did." She shifted her weight in a way that pushed her boobs out. I can't exactly name what I was feeling just then, but I didn't like it.

Sam is a fun girl to hang out with, but she's no Sarah. Sam and I have different priorities in life. We're not an exact match. She means well, though.

Jake smiled politely at Sam, and kept his eyes level with her face. He didn't let them drift to her chest once. "Sam, it was nice to meet you, but Zoey and I were just in the middle of an important conversation…"

Sam looked at me for the first time, her cheeks bright red. "Oh. Yes, right. Well, uh, Zoey, you better tell me all about New York later. Love ya!" She walked away.

I sat back down. "So that was Sam…"

"She seems like a nice girl. She seemed like she really wanted to get to know me," he winked.

"Don't flatter yourself. She's like that with every boy." Inside I know she's only like that with the hottest boys, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"So? Might be nice to let her welcome me into the community…"

I stared at him until he stopped smiling.

"Kidding. I was just kidding."

"Mmkay."

"No, seriously. I don't want you to think I'm that kind of guy."

"I believe you." I looked around the quad, trying to spot any of Jake's old friends. "Where are all of your friends?"

"They have lunch 7th period. It sucks, but whatever. We take different classes, so we're never on the same schedule."

"Yeah, same. Sarah has lunch 7th, too."

His mouth forms a line at then mention of her name. I recalled that the two of them didn't care for each other, back in 2nd grade. And after he hurt me, it only fueled her hatred for him.

"You're wondering why we… don't get along."

"Good guess."

He took a heavy breath, "It was all a long time ago. Before you even transferred to Rosewood Day. It's not that big of a deal, but the one incident escaladed to her hating me, and me… just not loving her. I can't even remember the whole story now, anyway."

I decided not to press. If he wanted to tell me, he could. But I wasn't going to pry. It's not my place.

I nodded and tried to change the subject. We were having such a good lunch, and I didn't want to put a bad taste in his mouth. Pun intended.

Jake walked me to my 6th period class, English, and then ran off to his physics class. The first day of school is kind of annoying, actually. You have to sit though 9 classes of rules and sign 9 syllabuses that you forget about by the next week.

The English wing's hallways are covered in book advertisement and old student papers. English is my favorite subject, and I just love the vibe I get when I step into the corridor. My Dad's classroom is across the hall from mine and next to Mrs. Walls's. Before stepping into my class, I pop my head into my Dad's across the hall.

There were only one or two students sitting in his class when I entered, "Hey."

Ezra looked up from his desk and walked towards me, "How's your first day going?"

"Good. I like my teachers, well most of them anyway. I have English now."

"Across the hall?"

"Yeah."

"Ms. Bryarly?"

"Yes."

"She's good. I really like her, so hopefully you will too."

We said goodbye and I walked back across the hall to Mrs. Bryarly's classroom, which was beginning to fill up.

I smiled to new teacher, knowing full well that she is a coworker of my Dad's. She smiled back and I took a seat near the windows. A minute later, Sarah walked in carrying her air of confidence. She waved at me and came to sit next to me.

"This sucks. We have no classes together," She mused.

I looked at her apologetically, "Let me see your schedule again." We swapped and I compared mine to hers, "What are you saying? We have homeroom, this class, and we had AP American together this morning." I looked at the schedule again, "_and _gym." A smile reached my face. I have gym last period, and I won't have to be sweaty in class ever again.

"Okay, yes, but we don't have lunch together."

I frowned, "Don't worry.

Ms. Bryarly stood up at the front of the room. She was average height, about 5'5'', and very pretty in an English teacher sort of way. She just possessed that warmth that I love and find in the English hallway.

Unlike the other new teachers I'd met today, we didn't go over class rules in Ms. Bryarly's class. "I know you were all probably asleep in half your classes today because of the 'first- day lecture.' So that's why, in my class, I'm not going to give you one. I just have one rule. Respect." She looked around the room, "If you want to eat in this class, eat. If you need to get up in this class, get up. Just don't abuse the privilege. Respect me, my one rule, my due dates, your peers…" She trailed off. "I want this to be a fun and relaxed learning environment but you have to respect that, as well. I love English. I love teaching it. I want to share my passion with you, and I can only do that, if we have a mutual respect. Understand?" There were a few muffled yes's from the back. "Okay good," she smiled. "Who wants to play a game?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by and soon I was in 9th period gym. I sat on the 2nd bleacher bench and waited for the rest of the class to file into the gym. My coach was still in her office and I was the first one in.<p>

I took out my phone and began to scramble through some messages. I remembered giving Jake my phone number earlier that day. I really wanted him to text me.

"Thinking about me?" A male voice asked from behind the bleachers. I couldn't see him but I knew who it was. Luckily, he wouldn't know how right he is because he couldn't see me blush.

"I think the real question is: were you thinking about _me_?" I said, feigning the confidence I barely felt.

"I was, actually," The voice said as it came out of hiding. Jake came and sat next to me on the bleachers. He grabbed my phone and added his number.

I shot him a confused look and he answered, "It's so you won't think I'm a stalker when I text you later."

My heart swelled.

Sarah walked in and cleared her throat audiably. _Shit! I forgot she was in this class. A period with Sarah, Jake, and me… this should be fun. _She smiled warmly, oblivious to the boy beside me. That's the difference between Sarah and Sam.

Flustered, I could barely form words, "Sarah, this is, uh, Jake. Um, remember him? From elementary school?"

Sarah's smile faded as she turned to him and then at my phone in his hand, and then back at me, "Yes, I remember. Quite distinctly, actually."

_Shit. I know that look. Sarah's mad. She wants to know why I'm talking to him. Why we're even friends. Should I tell her?_

Jake beat me to it, "Zoey and I met again on the train back to Rosewood."

Sarah's expression changed from anger to sadness. She felt betrayed that I had neglected to mention seeing him again.

"Oh," she murmured. It's not like her to go speechless.

Jake understood that there was some girl drama going on and excused himself to the men's locker room.

The second we heard the door swing shut, Sarah's hands were on her hips. "And you just _forgot _to mention seeing him on the train?"

"Sarah, I-"

"I thought we were the kind of people that told each other things. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how. You two hate each other, and I just didn't know how."

"Did you just seem him on the train? Did you _sit _together?" She said with disgust.

I only sat with him, ate with him, hugged him, was saved by him, and _slept with him in my bra. _Oh! And I also ate lunch with him, today and gave him my number. But I couldn't tell her that."Look, it doesn't matter about that. He just apologized for the whole 2nd grade thing and we're cool now. We're friends."

Sarah said nothing.

I got up and took her hands, "Sarah, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to lie. Forgive me?"

She nodded and embraced me in a hug. I could tell she wouldn't approve of our budding relationship, but wouldn't say anything.

* * *

><p>There's never homework on the first day of school, so when I got home, I was able to relax. I tried my best to savor these moments, because they are rare. My phone began to buzz loudly in my red knapsack. I pulled it out.<p>

I had a text.

From Jake.

**A/N: A lot of you have been requesting longer chapters so I hope you enjoyed this. I was able to write it in small increments and finish it off today. Also, I'm only 2 reviews shy of 400, and I don't know about you, but I think we can make it. **

**Anyhow, I kind of have a crush on my own character. Can you guess which one? Probably.**

**Until next time!**

**Let's make it to 400 and beyond!  
>XOXOXO,<strong>

**Danni **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey everyone! To be honest, I've been in a bit of a confidence crisis since my last update. If you had happened to read the comments for the last chapter, then you'll know why. It's like a battle of extremes over there. A few of you don't seem to like the turn I've taken with my story, while others love it. I just need to remind myself that I write for those of you who **_**do **_**like my stories and myself. Unfortunately, I cannot please everyone, but I will try my best to incorporate more Ezria. **

** I was kind of afraid to keep writing this story due to my fear of harsh comments, but I've realized that I **_**reallllllly enjoy**_** writing fanfiction and don't want to stop. Thank you to all of you who support Zoey's POV and continue to write amazing reviews and be amazing readers. I love you guys so much!**

** Ughhh, okay. No more heartfelt speeches. And, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**But thing's get interesting in this chapter, so get ready!**

** I hope you like the chapter!**

_Previously on Déjà Vu:_

_Jake took my hand and led me to the quad, an outdoor lunch area. Rosewood High also has an open campus, so you can leave school for your lunch, or a free, and then come back for class._

…

_Sarah walked in and cleared her throat audibly. Shit! I forgot she was in this class. A period with Sarah, Jake, and me… this should be fun._

…

_ There's never homework on the first day of school, so when I got home, I was able to relax. I tried my best to savor these moments, because they are rare. My phone began to buzz loudly in my red knapsack. I pulled it out._

_ I had a text._

_ From Jake._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

My heart thumped involuntarily in my chest. I scolded myself, _Zoey, you don't even like him. You are just friends!  
><em>I took a deep breath before unlocking my phone:

_I'll be outside in 10. - Jake_

_ What? _What kind of cryptic text is this? I glanced out the window. The 3 o'clock afternoon light was streaming in.

Turning back to my phone, I received a text from my mom:

_Going out with Dad. See you at dinner! XO, Mom_

_Isn't that convenient? _I wondered. I raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Running straight to the full-length mirror on the back of my closet door, I twirled my fingers through my hair and reapplied my mascara.

Upon finishing my 2nd coat, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my jean vest and white tank top. My hair still waved effortlessly to my sides and I was still smiling. So why did I _feel_ different?

A car beeped outside. I didn't recognize the shiny black jeep that had stopped outside my house but I knew it was his.

I grabbed my cross body bag and walked towards the car. A smiling face greeted me as Jake rolled down the glass window.

"Get in!"

Jake took me to the Rosewood Grill where we sat down at a table in the back. _What's with him and back tables? _He sat across from me and caught my gaze.

Nervously, I tucked a long strand of hair behind my ear, "What?"

"Nothing," he smirked to himself as though enjoying a personal joke.

"Fine. Don't share."

He laughed quietly. I was wondering to myself why, exactly, he had brought me here. I opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it, "So, how was your first day?"

I cocked an eyebrow. Our seamless conversation flow had disappeared. _Why is this so awkward? _"You know; first day-ish. But I should really be asking _you _that question. New school, first day... How'd you like it?"

"Well, there was this one girl that made it bearable. She ate lunch with me."

I smiled, and just like that, the seam was re- sowed.

We ate and spoke for a while when the revolving door spun open to reveal Jake's old friends: Alec, Jesse, and Grant.

They sauntered confidently over to us, and I swear I could smell arrogance.

Jesse and Grant hovered over our table, while Alec pulled up a chair.

"Jake," Alec began. "Why do I only have one period with you? I never see you anymore, man." He eyed me, "And apparently, you've moved on. Care to introduce us?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Jake sounded flustered and not- at- all the confident guy I knew. "Well, you actually already know her. Guys, this is Zoey Montgomery."

Grant and Jesse eyed me in surprise, but Alec just leaned back and nodded.

Grant smiled warmly at me. I remembered how Sarah had blushed at each mention of his name back in elementary school. "What's up, Zoey? I hope our friend here hasn't been bothering you too much."

"If he has, just let us know. We'll kick his ass for you," Jesse added.

I smiled broadly at them. My original perception of them began to fade, although Alec was still pompous as ever.

The table was large enough for our new group of five so the boys brought chairs. In the time I sat with them, I learned a few things: Grant is hilarious, Jesse is the tough guy, and Alec is confident. Rudely confidant.

I couldn't figure out why the other 3 could stand to hang around Alec. He was just so… cocky. About _everything. _If we were talking about sports, he would say: "Yeah, I scored 37 points in the championship last year." If we were talking about music, he would commend his own impeccable taste. Hell, we could be talking about fishing and he'd tell us he'd caught a whale.

It was disgusting. He was disgusting.

Jake drove me home around seven. The ride was quiet, aside from the blaring horn of awkwardness that rested between us. I was quietly replaying Alec in my head, and I'm sure Jake was embarrassed of his friend's behavior. He stopped the car in front of my house and rested his hand on the wheel. He didn't say anything.

"Thank you," I managed. I didn't want our night to end like this.

After a pause, he turned to face me, "I'm sorry fo-"

I held my hand up, "Stop. It's okay."

"No," he breathed. "Alec shouldn't have acted like that. Especially not towards you."

I raised an eyebrow, _what makes me different?_

"He's just a dick sometimes. Especially to people he doesn't know," Jake added.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Please. I had fun tonight."

He nodded and I went.

* * *

><p>The second school day is the same as the first, except without all the speeches. Sam tried to seduce Jake, he drove me to lunch, and he walked me to English. Before the bell rang, I tried to debrief Sarah on last night's events but I couldn't find the right words to describe just how obnoxious Alec was. However, I did note that her cheeks went scarlet when I mentioned Grant.<p>

"I have lunch with him," she told me nonchalantly.

I flashed a knowing smile in return. I approve of him.

When the final bell rang, I walked to the front of the school and dropped by bag on the front steps. Rosewood High is really beautiful with grand white columns and vast grounds before it. I usually wait here after school until Ezra drives me home. However, when my dad has conferences, I have to grab my own ride home. Today was one of those days.

I was fishing my cell out of my bag when a voice called my name.

"Zoey!"

I craned my neck to search for the voice and I saw Alec standing right in front of me. I stumbled backwards, "Oh hi, Alec." I tried to disguise the regret in my voice.

"Hey, I just wanted to _apologize _for yesterday. I was having a _rough _day. Hope _you _can forgive _me_," He said emphasizing random words like some awkward orator.

"Uh, don't worry about it?" It sounded like a question.

"Great. _Great._"

How could I have not noticed this earlier? Does he always emphasize random words for no reason? I should ask Jake.

"So _anyway_," he continued, chipper as ever. "Where's a good place to get a decent _meal_ around here?"

Okay. I had two thoughts: 1) He's from the high school on the opposite side of town. Not the opposite side of the universe. 2) Was he asking me out?

Either way, he was creepy and oddly capricious.

I feigned stupidity, "I don't really know. I don't… eat out often?" There I go again with my question- statements.

His grin widened, "All the _more_ reason for us to go out. That is, _if_ you would like?"

So he _was _asking me out, "Actually, I have a lot of work to do, so…"

"Right… right. So let me drive you home, then."

Persistent isn't he? Well, its not like I had another option… "Alright. Thanks."

I missed the awkward silence of Jake's car. The deaf mute in his held more significance than the meaningless banter in Alec's. Seriously, I thought I was being interviewed.

"What do you like to do?"

"Favorite restaurant?"

"Favorite movie?"

"Do you draw?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Are you close with your parents?"

"Favorite color?"

Well I had a question for him: what the hell happened the arrogant, dismissive Alec from the Grill last night? Huh?

But, of course, I couldn't say that to him. Instead, I answered his questions with short, boring responses.

"Read."

"I like them all."

"It Happened One Night."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Violet."

By the 900th question, he got the hint and stopped pestering me.

When he stopped the car, I quietly thanked him and stepped out. I tried not to make it obvious that I was desperate to make it to the door before he could open his mouth again.

**Alec POV:**

As soon as Zoey exited the car, my phone rang.

"Yep?"

"Did you drive her home like I said?"

"Yes."

"And were you nice to her?"

"Yes. Extra nice."

"Good, just don't be creepy. We want her to trust you. Remember that, Alec."

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Perfect. Keep this relationship growing. You know how important this is to me."

"Yes, I know."

"Don't screw it up."

"I won't."

The call ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohh! Who was Alec talking to? <strong>

**Sorry for the long hiatus, guys. Please forgive me!**

**Who can tell me where "deaf mute" is from? If you get this then.. props to you!**

**XOOXOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday (whatever you celebrate) and enjoy the update!**

**^hey that rhymes!^**

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Déjà Vu: <em>

I learned a few things: Grant is hilarious, Jesse is the tough guy, and Alec is confident. Rudely confidant.

…

"Good, just don't be creepy. We want her to trust you. Remember that, Alec."

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Perfect. Keep this relationship growing. You know how important this is to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV:<strong>

The rest of the week went by normally. Zoey and I ate lunch together every day and I… just really like hanging out with her. She's funny, witty, and very pretty. I have no trouble at all staring at her face for a while.

People have started to whisper about us. They wonder whether or not we're dating. Zoey brushes them off effortlessly and removes any awkwardness that may linger. Her friend, Sam, became way more persistent after realizing that Zoey and I are just friends. I literally see her tugging her shirt down when she passes me in the hallway. I'll admit, I don't mind the view but Sam's easy. I like a challenge.

Plus, I have my eyes set on someone else.

"Hey, man," Alec slid into the seat next to mine in Trig.

I nodded up at him.

"I need to ask you a question."

I looked at him skeptically, "Have at it."

He grinned sheepishly, "Alright, so what's Zoey's deal?"

I was confused. Zoey had told me that Alec acted strangely around her, but I'd just assumed he was messing around. Why did he care? "What do you mean?"

"Like with her parents and shit," He grinned knowingly. He was talking about 2nd grade.

"What the hell, man. I thought we were past this." I threw a steely stare, "Don't bring it up again. I don't want to hurt her."

"No, I was just asking. Jesus, Jake, I just wanted to know if there's still beef."

"No, she's fine," I answered shortly. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason," He replied with a smirk.

Alec kept this up throughout the week. He kept asking me random questions, each time about Zoey's _parents. _"How did they meet?" "Are they close with Zoey?" "Why did Zoey just meet her father in 2nd grade?" I decided not to press him but the questioning was getting to me. Also, I didn't know if I could contain the little green feeling that was beginning to bloom inside of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV<strong>

Alec once again interrupted the end of a peaceful school week. It was Friday afternoon and I totally wasn't in the mood to deal with him. However, I tried to guess which personality route he would take today: arrogant ass, or slimy creep. Shockingly enough, he chose slimy creep.

"Hey," He smiled, his voice low.

"Hi."

"Any chance you might need another ride? Because I cou-"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Right. Um, okay then." He answered finally. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Sam was throwing this huge party tonight and invited the whole school. Rosewood High students throw huge parties like these every weekend, but Sam's are usually the best.

"Okay," I answered, relieved that he was finally leaving me alone.

I waited a few minutes longer for my dad to wrap things up. He doesn't usually have meetings or extra help on Fridays because everyone's anxious to get out of the building. He finally exited with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Ready for the weekend?" I asked and we walked towards the car together.

Back at home; my mother was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

"Hey sweetie," She said to both Ezra and I. He gave her a light kiss and embraced her in his arms. I know I've been living with my father for years now, but I'll never get used to seeing my mom so happy. It's a blessing.

Aria's smile widened as she looked between us, "I've made the best dinner. It's an Italian mix of-" She just kind of droned on after that. I don't really cook much, and neither does Ezra so we just looked at her and nodded encouragingly. "-well, you're eating it whatever it is. Because I've been researching recipes all day."

"As if you'd let us skip your cooking," Ezra teased as he pulled her to him. I know most kids get creeped out when they see their parents all 'lovey- dovey'. But I kind of like it. I enjoy seeing my parents so in love these many years later.

However, I don't really know how they met. Whenever I ask, they kind of avoid the topic. All I know is that my mom got pregnant with me and left Ezra. Then, they reunited when I was in 2nd grade. That story is good enough for me because I don't press.

My parents made an executive decision that Friday nights are family nights. Sometimes, we have guests over for dinner or we all go out, but Friday nights we stay together. And, I don't really mind. I like spending time with my family. I know, typical teenage behavior, right?

The next day was just a blur of schoolwork until 7. Sarah has her license and drove over to get ready with me. We relived our middle school years by doing makeovers and trying on different outfits. I finally ended the makeover in a black, strapless bustier and dark jeans. Sarah painted my eyes with purple and heavy black eyeliner. I don't usually dress like this, but… I kind of enjoyed looking at my new reflection. Sarah donned a red studded top with black leggings. She looke hot.

We reached the party in full swing and most of the grade was wasted. Red solo cups were tossed on the ground and high in the air. Jake's friend, Jesse, was the DJ up front.

Sarah and I danced around and I let the worrisome school week vanish from my mind. Again, I don't drink much, but I did grab a cup. The music was loud and I felt free. My hands were up in the air as I felt two strong arms snake around my waist. I quickly spun around to see Jake laughing behind me. If it had been anyone else, I would've been bothered, but with Jake I know it was just a friendly joke. Sadly.

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and whispered, "Lets get out of here." I don't really know what he meant by that, but I felt a sudden urge to go with him. I nodded. Sarah gave me an encouraging nod, as well, and I could tell she was fighting down her bias.

Jake took my hand and led me outside. Despite my warm breath from the alcohol, the late night chill caused me to shiver. We took off down Sam's block, walking aimlessly down the road.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I questioned. Jake had slipped off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. I smiled at his politeness, "Cheesy, but I appreciate the effort." I really did.

"So being courteous is tacky these days, huh?" We both laughed and I watched my breath create a cloud before of me.

We just walked and talked for a while. Jake and I have the ability to talk for hours and I'm very lucky to have him. We'd walked 5 blocks when he said, "Zoey, you look very beautiful tonight."

I don't know why, but he stopped walking then. His stare turned serious. I tried to harness the lightness from a minute ago and thanked him for the complement but his gaze remained fixed.

I touched his shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

It all happened so fast. I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying until I'd heard the word, _parents. _He was talking about my parents. He sounded suspicious and doubtful, just like in 2nd grade. He was accusative and began treating me skeptically.

"How did your parents meet?" "Are you close?" "Why did you just meet her father in 2nd grade?"

My old hatred came rushing back to the surface. _Why was he questioning my family? I thought we were past this…_

"Listen, Jake." I yelled with as much loathing as I could manage. "Don't you dare talk about my family this way _every again._" My voice was venomous. "I don't know if you are drunk, or what, but regardless, this is completely unacceptable." I was pleased with my little scolding but I missed his reaction as I raced off. I wouldn't let him see my tears.

But as much as I hated to admit it, Jake's questioning only hurt because… because I didn't know the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV:<strong>

_What the fuck did I just do? I just recited the same annoying ass questions Alec had asked me to Zoey. Why did I do that? I'm not drunk. I don't have an excuse. Why do I even care about her parents? WHY DOES ALEC CARE? Now Zoey is furious with me. I already betrayed her on this same topic. She gave me her trust and I just lost it, again. I don't think I'm going to be given a second chance._

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV:<strong>

I didn't drink at Sam's because I was expecting another call.

"Hello," I answered.

"How did tonight go?"

"I think it went well. I got Jake to question her."

"How did that go? I bet it's setting the little bitch on the edge."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since." I paused to look around, but he was gone. "I'm sure it went fine."

"Alec, we can't leave these things up to chance. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know. I understand."

"Good. Keep me posted."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope all of you that felt Ezria deprived feel a bit more satisfied. (Always rhyming today!) Also, we are starting to see some hints of how Zoey and Jake feel about each other. ****Think of some couple names for them! ****Lingomery? (Lindon & Montgomery). And Alec is getting sketchier with each update. What do you think he wants?**

**Thanks for reading! Wishing you all a healthy and happy new year!**

**XOXOXO,**

**Danni**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**I wish you all had accounts so I could reply to every single one of you, but just know I take every review into account! For those of you who want a sole Ezria chapter, just keep waiting. I have them and Hanna, Spencer and Emily lining up soon. I've got you covered! **** Patience, grasshopper. **

**And sorry for the long wait. Midterms… you know how it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

_Alec kept this up throughout the week. He kept asking me random questions, each time about Zoey's parents. "How did they meet?" "Are they close with Zoey?" "Why did Zoey just meet her father in 2__nd__ grade?" I decided not to press him but the questioning was getting to me. Also, I didn't know if I could contain the little green feeling that was beginning to bloom inside of me. _

…

"_How did your parents meet?" "Are you close?" "Why did you just meet her father in 2__nd__ grade?" Jake's questions were a rapid fire._

_My old hatred came rushing back to the surface. Why was he questioning my family? I thought we were past this…_

…

"_I think it went well. I got Jake to question her."_

_ "How did that go? I bet it's setting the little bitch on the edge."_

_ "I don't know. I haven't seen him since." I paused to look around, but he was gone. "I'm sure it went fine."_

_ "Alec, we can't leave these things up to chance. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_ "I know. I understand."_

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

The tears were at a constant flow, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I couldn't understand why Jake asked me all of those things. They were… personal. But I was even more angry that I couldn't determine who I was most mad at: myself because I didn't know the answers, or Jake for bringing it up. I was confused and upset and needed Sarah.

"Sarah," I sobbed into the phone.

"Zoey? Zoey! Are- are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm a few blocks down from Sam's."

"Okay. Stay there. Do you hear me? Stay there, Zoey. I'll be right there!"

I silently thanked my friend. I know there are thousands of girls out there who would kill for a friend like Sarah. She's a once in a lifetime.

It wasn't long before a familiar car came racing towards me. Sarah stopped in the middle of the road and ran towards me.

"Zoey?" Her voice was full of concern. And hatred. For Jake. "What happened, baby?" She wrapped me in her arms. I was shaking uncontrollably at this point.

I could barely manage words, let alone sentences, "Jake… He… Questions…"

"Okay. You're getting into my car right this second and we are going home."

I began to protest. I wasn't going to be the one who spoils her night.

"I'm not negotiating. We're going home."

When we reached Sarah's house, she took me up to her room and sat me on the bed.

"Breathe, Zoey. Please," She pleaded. "Tell me what happened."

So I did.

"That jerk! Who does he think he is to meddle?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"The audacity!" Her rant continued for a minute longer before she realized I wasn't responding. "I'm sorry, Zoey. I know you liked him."

"It just doesn't add up. Why the sudden questioning?"

"It's like second grade all over again."

"Exactly! I thought we were past this!" I yelled. I let out a scream in frustration.

"I just don't see w-" Sarah stopped short when my phone began buzzing. Jake was calling me.

I looked up at her, wide- eyed. "Should I answer?"

"No! Of course not! And I don't see why you should ever speak to him again."

I took a few calming breaths, "I know I'm mad at him. And I know I'm hurt that he was able to hurt me again this way. But, I just can't shake the feeling that I'm just as upset with myself. Sarah, I don't know the answers to any of those questions."

"Well, that's not your fault. Maybe it just slipped your parents' minds."

"I don't think so. I don't even know how they met!"

"Well, you could always ask them. I'm sure it's not a very eventful story." She reasoned.

"I guess…"

My phone buzzed again. Two missed calls. Another buzz. I looked up at Sarah, "I got a text."

"Okay. Read it, but don't answer."

Numbly, I tapped on the message.

_Zoey, please answer me. I don't know what came over me. It's not my place to ask you those things, I know. But don't shut me out. Please._

I hate boys. Even when I'm mad at them, they have the uncanny ability to make my heart swell.

"We're shutting him out."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Zoey, I'm your best friend and I know you better than anyone else. So, I'm positive you are going to forgive him," She paused, "Eventually. Not because you're desperate, but because a) you like him and b) because you are too nice to watch other people experience pain at your hands. Which is fine, I totally get it. But while you're with me, you're going to make him angsty. He will be beginning for your forgiveness by the time you are ready to hand it over."

"I don't like him," I answered stubbornly. "And I don't want to forgive him, either." Sarah held up her arms in defeat.

I didn't receive any other phone calls or texts throughout the night.

I think it is human nature to despise Mondays. Well, at least teenage nature. And I wasn't particularly excited for the day ahead of me. I wondered, _would he approach me? Will I even see him? Will he seek me out? What will I do at lunch? Sam will obviously be curious…_

I've become an artist in the field of avoiding people throughout the years and was able to steer clear of Jake until right after lunch when he normally escorts me to class. I had gone off campus with Sam, but as I walked alone to class, Jake was waiting for me.

"You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not," I responded innocently. I tried to move past him, "Excuse me,"

"Please don't shut me out, Zoey. Let's talk," His voice was pleading and pained.

"We talked enough on Saturday."

"Don't do this," he begged.

"I'm going to be late to class," I reasoned. "Get out of my way."

"I'm sorry, god damn it. How many times can I say it! Just talk to me!"

"I don't know what you want me to say!" The hurt I had so carefully pushed down was rising again.

"Say anything! Please." His voice was a decrescendo.

"Okay. Want me to tell you how _mad_ I am at you?" I was yelling now. "Want me to tell you how badly you _hurt me_? Is that what you want?"

He reached our to touch me and I flinched. "I don't have an excuse. I don't know what came ov-" He was cut off by a hall monitor who looked excited for some action. He was a small underclassman who I think I've seen once or twice in the library.

"I'm sorry but I'm being forced to give you both detention for um, uh causing havoc" He read off his clipboard.

"You're kidding right?" Jake questioned.

"Nope, sorry man." He ripped out two detention slips. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

I looked up at Jake. Suddenly, he was much taller than he'd always been. "How exciting! I _can't wait _to spend _2 hours _with you in detention," my voice was dripping with sarcasm. I walked past him before he could respond.

I finished the day with dread at the pit of my stomach. I sat out in gym and avoided all glances Jake threw my way. Sarah, on the other hand, was returning them for me with murderous glares. I ran to Ezra's class after school to inform him about detention.

"What do you mean you were 'causing havoc?'' he asked. I could feel his disappointment.

"It wasn't my fault, Dad! Can't you just say we have a family emergency and get me out of it?"

"No, of course not. You will accept your punishments like any other student. But if it wasn't your fault, who's was it?"

One of the bad things about having a teacher as a parent is that you can't exactly tell them everything. I trust my Dad, but I know he will begin to look at Jake differently and other teachers will begin to notice. "No one," I mumbled to the floor.

Ezra came around and lifted my head to face him, "Zoey, is there something going on that I should know about? I want to give you your space, but I need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'll see you after detention." I scurried past him and down a flight of steps to the detention room. I'd never been in here before, and was never planning on it. I'm the type of girl who always wants the front seat, but I didn't see the point in being the goody- two- shoes in a detention room. I chose a seat in the second to last row and plopped by books down on my desk. If I was to be sentenced to 2 hours of silence, I might as well get some work done.

The detention observant introduced herself in the front of the class, "I'm Mrs. Murphy. I recognize that all of you are here for a reason, and if you don't wish to return, I expect those reasons to remain hidden. Let me take attendance." She went through the list and threw me a particular glance when she read my name. "Jake Lindon? Does anybody here know his whereabouts?" I remained quiet. I hadn't even noticed he was absent. I smiled to myself, _See Zoey! You don't need him._

I focused in on my work and began my literary response. I had two words written on the page when a shadow fell over me and plopped into the seat besides me. Jake was here.

"Zoey, listen to me. I would've never if Alec h-" This piqued my interest. If Alec was involved, there was definitely more to the story.

"Mr. Lindon," Mrs. Murphy scolded up front. "I said silence." He nodded absently.

A half hour passed. A half hour of me actually wanting to hear what Jake had to say for himself. A half hour of fake writing in my notebook. I felt two eyes glancing over at me periodically. A half hour of tension.

"Okay, I need to run to the ladies room quickly." Mrs. Murphy announced. I sighed in relief. "But if I should hear any noise from this room, you will all be serving an extra hour. Got it?" There was a round of nods.

Her feet were barely out the door before I turned to Jake and asked what Alec had to do with this.

"No, I shouldn't have said that. I can't blame my own stupidity on him."

"But how does he even relate us?" He told me about Alec's peculiar questioning. _What the fuck?_ "Jake, you know that this stuff is a sore topic between you and I and you even knew how annoying the questioning was. It just makes me think that you have no regard for my feelings" _it also makes me think that I don't know anything about my parent's lives prior to me._ But I didn't tell him that part.

"Of course I care about how you feel! How do you not know that?" He said in exasperation.

"I'm starting to think I don't know anything anymore…" I mumbled.

Mrs. Murphy walked back into the room and thanked us for being quiet. We finished detention in an awkward silence. I thought about Jake the entire time. I wasn't as mad as I was prior to our small chat because I could tell he was really sorry. But I wanted to distance myself because I didn't really want to be around someone who could make me feel that hurt.

When detention was over, I thanked the observer and walked out to the front of the school. A realization washed over me: I didn't have a ride home. I didn't want to call my Dad because of earlier and as I fished my phone out to call Sarah, a voice called my name.

"Zoey? Is that you?" The voice reminded me of dread.

I looked up and my stomach fell. My heart began to pound. It was Jeremy.

He came closer and squinted his eyes, "It _is _you. I was starting to think I'd never see you again." He was greeting me like an old friend. _Did he not remember that he almost raped me? If it weren't for Jake…_ My eyes grew wide. _If it weren't for Jake…_ That's when I realized I liked him. That I liked him _a lot. _

"So," Jeremy continued. "Why don't we go grab a drink for old times sake?" I shot him a confused look. _Okay, _I thought to myself _does he_ a) does he suffer from memory loss, or b) not realize that I am underage. I mean, we're on high school grounds for god's sake.

"I have a lot of school work, I'm sorry." I rushed through my words and tried to calm my racing pulse. He couldn't know how scared I was of him, or he would take advantage of that. Of me.

I looked around for any other person to run to, but there was no one. It was way after school ended and I was left alone.

"But I'm sure you could lend me an hour," He said, an eyebrow raised. He grabbed my arm and started leading me to his car.

"No," I pleaded as I tried to shake him off. It was no use. He was so much stronger than me. "I can't. Please let me go."

He growled and pulled me to him. He pinned my arms to my sides and crashed his lips to mine. They were steely and hard, just like last time. I gasped and he plunged his tongue down my throat, taking full advantage. A silent tear slid from my eyes as I felt him being ripped off of me.

"How many times are we going to meet like this, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV:<strong>

"So you're positive?" The voice said over the phone.

"Yes, I saw them yelling in the hallway. She's furious."

"Perfect," The praise made my heart swell.

"He questioned her and everything. I bet she's wondering now…"

"How could she not be? Dearest Aria and Ezra have been lying to her. Can't say I'm surprised, though. Aria was always such a bitch."

"So you've said." I said curtly.

"Don't talk to me that way. Call me with your next update. Goodbye."

And just like always, I was the one with the dead line.

**Lend me your thoughts! My goal was to get this to you before tonight's episode and I succeeded! I want to hug you all for all the lovely reviews, too. You guys rock!**

**XOXOOXOX,**

**Danni**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I'd say sorry for the update hiatus, but it's kind of becoming a regular thing now. If it were up to me, I'd update every 3 minutes for you guys. But, unfortunately, I go to school and the abundance of work tends to stand in my way. Bleh.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

_ "Zoey, listen to me. I would've never if Alec h-" This piqued my interest. If Alec was involved, there was definitely more to the story._

**_…_**

_"Zoey? Is that you?" The voice reminded me of dread._

_ I looked up and my stomach fell. My heart began to pound. It was Jeremy._

**_…_**

_Jeremy growled and pulled me to him. He pinned my arms to my sides and crashed his lips to mine. They were steely and hard, just like last time. I gasped and he plunged his tongue down my throat, taking full advantage. A silent tear slid from my eyes as I felt him being ripped off of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV:<strong>

"How many times are we going to meet like this, huh?" I could place the voice, but Jeremy's restrain disabled me to see my savior.

"Oh, if it isn't your little friend again, Zoey." He snarled, "Get lost, little kid."

Two palms pushed Jeremy and he stumbled backwards, releasing my arm from his grasp. I whipped around to see Jake at my rescue. His figure was distorted from behind my tears. I ran behind him as Jeremy sprang back.

"Listen, I know you think you're the tough guy right now by savin' the girl. But she doesn't need to be saved. We were having fun."

Jake was seething. I could see him struggling to control his anger. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. I needed to reassure him, as well as myself.

I turned to Jeremy, "Leave me alone" I said with as much force I could manage. He took a step closer but retreated when Jake straightened up.

"C'mon baby," He said in what I presumed was his soothing voice. To me, though, it sounded sly. "We were just having a nice time. Don't let this asshole high school boy bother us.

"Don't call me baby. And we were _definitely not _having a nice time." I felt stronger now.

"You don't know what your saying. I'll call you later." He said, ignoring Jake's lethal glares.

Jake's presence provided me with a newfound confidence and I channeled it to confront Jeremy. I stood up tall and walked towards him. "You are going to get in your car-" I said harshly, "-buckle up _real tight_ and drive away. And if I _ever _see you again, you will regret it. And if you ever see _me _again, I want you to walk away. I don't even want to suspect you were there. I want to forget you, and that is what will happen." I took another step towards him, one more and we'd be touching. "Now, I don't want you to say another word. Get in your car… and go." I turned with a straight back and walked to Jake. The next time I turned around, he was gone.

I rubbed my sleeve against my swollen lips and sighed. The confidence had abandoned me. I felt used, and cheated. Like my body or feelings meant nothing. The tears threatened their fall.

"Hey," Jake said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around me and for the first time all day, I didn't push away. "Don't let him get to you. If he ever does call you, let me know and I'll handle it." He whispered. I didn't really know what he meant by that, but regardless, it was reassuring.

My head fit perfectly in his chest and he held me until the tears stopped. My thoughts drifted to my parents when my mom is upset. Dad always holds her for as long as she needs and whispers soothing messages into her hair.

I pulled away to thank him. He took my hands into his own, "I'll always be around to kick his ass for you." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his cheek. I whispered "Thank you" up close. It was light, and soft and innocent. And I wanted more. Suddenly, the urge to kiss his lips filled me. _Bottle it down, Zoey_ I scolded myself. _He doesn't want you like that and you will only get hurt._

We were still holding hands as he led me to his car. "I'm taking you home." He said. It wasn't a question.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed to be going straight home. But still, it was a long day.

The ride home was a bit awkward to say the least. I wasn't really mad at him anymore, but I'd just kissed him and let him hold me so I didn't really know how to act. Jake, as he couldn't decipher my thoughts, remained quiet.

"Thanks for… for everything," I said with conviction as I exited. He nodded.

I walked into a tense kitchen. My parents were sitting next to each other, my mother's hands enclosed in my father's. "Hey," I said tentatively from the door.

Their heads shot up in unison as they rushed to me. Aria reached me first. "Where have you been? Detention ended 40 minutes ago! And detention at all! What happened? This isn't like you, Zoey."

"I know. I'm sorry." There was no chance I was telling them about Jeremy. They'd be so frightened and probably lock me up out of fear. No thank you. Plus, I really think I scared Jeremy off tonight. I really think he's gone. I forced a smile, "I just got held up at school."

My mother looked pensive, "Would the holdup have anything to do with the reason you had detention in the first place?"

I frowned and looked at my dad. Aria smiled, she knew she was right.

"Okay well that settles it!" She said. "Ezra, go do something else, I want to talk with my daughter."

Ezra pouted jokingly and wrapped him arms around her waist. "Okay, Mrs. Bossy- Pants." I covered my eyes and I knew he was kissing her.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at the round table in the kitchen with my hands on the table and my mother at my side.

"So," She began. "Dad said you were 'causing havoc.'"

"But I wasn't though!" I yelled defensively. My mother gave me the don't-raise-your-voice-this-is-a-civilized-conversation-look and I tried again. "We were having a disagreement."

"Who are we?"

"Jake and I."

"Jake… Jake Lindon?" She asked tentatively.

I nodded in response.

She smiled sadly, "Well, here I was thinking you liked him."

I looked down, "I do." It wasn't worth hiding it any longer. She would've found out eventually. She knows me too well.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and then she was holding my hand, "Tell me what happened. Why were you fighting?"

I decided on the truth. It's not like she could get angry with Jake for asking questions when it was really stupid Alec's fault in the first place. "Well… I don't really know why… But Jake was asking me all these weird questions about you and dad and how you met and stuff and I got really angry. What was it to him, you know? So he was apologizing in the hallway and I was yelling at him and then we got detention. But in detention, I realized that this kid Alec Molina put him up to it and he actually was sorry. I really believe that he is. But now I don't know how to forgive Jake, but also make him understand that what he did was wrong."

When I had finished my story, my mother looked pale. She was still holding my hand, but it was warmer, somehow. "What?" I asked.

She looked up quickly and took a shallow breath as though she had been shocked. "What? I'm okay, sweetie. It's just strange that they would be asking about us, right?"

"Yeah. I guess. But Alec's a freak. He's been doing it since second grade."

She looked up again, "Second grade." She repeated. It wasn't a question. It sounded more like she was trying to commit the fact to memory.

"Mom, you sure you're okay?" I asked. I gently rubbed her arm. _What the hell is going on? Why is she all shaky all of a sudden?_

Her breathing became erratic at strange intervals. She was really scaring me.

"Mommy?" I whispered. "Please calm down. Breathe slowly. You are fine."

"Yeah. Mmmm… I'm good. I have to-"

She quickly jumped out of her seat and raced the steps to her bedroom.

_What. The. Hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to hear your opinions on the Wesley Aria kiss. I'm extremely curious! **

**Who's ready for an Aria POV next chapter! I am, I am! **

**I was going to have Zoey confide in Sarah in this chapter, but I really wanted to stress the strong family bond that Zoey shares with her parents- specifically her mother. Lend me your thoughts! **

**XOXOOX,**

**Danni**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: **

**A HUGE thank you to Shweta (aka spobyheartswin) for her magnificent review of Déjà Vu over on her blog. Check it out! **the-literary . tumblr****** . com (without the spaces).**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Déjà Vu:<em>

_I decided on the truth. It's not like she could get angry with Jake for asking questions when it was really stupid Alec's fault in the first place. "Well… I don't really know why… But Jake was asking me all these weird questions about you and dad and how you met and stuff and I got really angry. What was it to him, you know? So he was apologizing in the hallway and I was yelling at him and then we got detention. But in detention, I realized that this kid Alec Molina put him up to it and he actually was sorry. I really believe that he is. But now I don't know how to forgive Jake, but also make him understand that what he did was wrong."_

_ When I had finished my story, my mother looked pale. She was still holding my hand, but it was warmer, somehow. "What?" I asked._

…

"_Mommy?" I whispered. "Please calm down. Breathe slowly. You are fine."_

"_Yeah. Mmmm… I'm good. I have to-" _

_ She quickly jumped out of her seat and raced the steps to her bedroom._

_ What. The. Hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

A released a heavy breath. The third of it's kind in a row. My fingers ran through my hair- a nervous trait I picked up from Spencer.

I paced across the room and debated my options. I could confront Ezra head on about the situation, or I could ask Zoey to talk to Alec, or… my brain was fried.

I decided upon calling the girls because they've always managed to clear my head when it got cloudy and helped put things in perspective.

However juvenile, typing the old message provided me with a surge of warmth and familiarity. _SOS._

10 minutes later I had replies of concern from Spencer, Emily and Hanna who agreed to meet me at the Rosewood Grill. As I stumbled towards my bedroom door, it swung open with a troubled looking Ezra on the other end.

He stepped towards me cautiously, "Aria, Zoey told me you were acting kind of strange downstairs. Talk to me. What's bothering y-" He paused as I tried to walk past him.

He spun be back around, "Baby, talk to me." He pleaded. I shook free of his grasp and fled out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well you can't just sit there and sip your water!" Hanna announced at our usual table. "Aria, you have us all worried sick! What's going on?"<p>

I finished my gulp and looked up from my drink. Emily's face was plastered with concern, her eyes glued to mine. Spencer's were darting between all of us.

"Zoey came home today…" I began. They nodded encouragingly. "From detention." Spencer stiffened. Detention is the equivalent of an extreme drug addiction to a Hastings. "Because she's been fighting with a boy she likes."

Hanna smiled, "Aria, trust me. I can talk to her. I've had to deal with enough break ups to last a lifetime."

I shook my head, "No, this isn't about that. They were fighting because there has been another boy, Alec, who's been asking questions about Ezra and I for awhile." I took another sip of my water, "Zoey said since 2nd grade."

Emily gasped and then mumbled a "sorry."

Spencer sat pensively, "Okay, I'm sure there's more to this. Continue."

"Apparently, Alec has been asking about how we met and when we dated and things like that. _Personal stuff. _Things that Zoey doesn't even know the answer to! And I know that if this were just a random questioning, we would deal with it. But it's not. Alec's last name is Molina."

Hanna's eyes widened, "No. NO! I thought we ended that bitch."

"I'm sure… I think… Well, Ezra would never… How could this kid…?" Emily's thoughts were as jumbled and as unresolved as my own.

"I don't know what to think," I stared down at my food.

Spencer took the lead, "Hey, let's not jump to any conclusions here. Let's think about this rationally, alright?" She attempted a reassuring smile, but I detected some weariness in her voice. "This kid, Alec, has been asking questions. And his last name is Molina. So assuming he's that bitch's son, let's think. Why would she want information that she already has? It could be to confuse Zoey, or bother you…"

"Or to make you paranoid and ruin your family dynamic" Emily stated bluntly.

"Uh, okay." Spencer continued, "But that leaves another question: Why does she care? Why would she _want _to ruin your family dynamic? Because she still loves Ezra? Because she hates you?"

"Or maybe Ezra and Jackie have been seeing each other and she wants to find out just how tight we are. So she will know how long it will take her to rip Ezra away from me." I said.

"Aria…" Hanna began, "Don't go there. No offense, but you've always had an insecure spot where Jackie is concerned, and rightfully so. But don't go there. Ezra loves you, and you can't shut him out because of this. You need to stick together now more than ever. To protect Zoey." The others nodded.

"But what if he really is seeing her! He was engaged to her, for god's sake! You don't just forget those feelings." I said.

"That was like 900 years ago. You two battled her out 7 years ago, too. I doubt he even remembers her."

"Guys!" Spencer said, with triumph in her eyes. She held up her iPhone proudly. "Jackie lives in New York."

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Spencer, put the pieces together now. Why the hell does this bitch care?" Hanna said.

I placed myself in Jackie's shoes: Living in New York, probably teaching at the college level. Getting nostalgic and thinking about Ezra… Wait. "Zoey spent the summer in New York with her camp friend."

Spencer nodded, "I know. I couldn't get Sarah to shut up about how unfair it was and why she couldn't int-"

"Zoey met Jake on the train… who was visiting a friend… and his mother back in New York!"

"So the bitch reproduced." Hanna said.

"That's not the important part, Han." Spencer said. "So Alec really is Jackie's son."

"This is the funniest thing I've ever heard. This woman is clinging to a man she broke up with a bajillion years ago by forcing her son to harass Zoey when SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIVE IN THE SAME STATE AS HIM!" Hanna laughed, "Like seriously, she has no chance here."

Emily giggled, but then caught herself, "But we still need to protect Zoey. She definitely thinks Aria is insane right now, and is questioning what made her go crazy. She probably wants to know the answers to those questions too…"

I didn't know what to think. Imagine having the same nightmare every day for a week and then not having it for 12 years and then having it again. This was kind of like that. Only, Jackie's not a figment of my imagination. She's a physical nightmare.

I never really planned on telling Zoey the truth. The first 7 years of her life were spent away from him, so I just figured it was never important. And then he was her teacher, so I couldn't put thoughts of a student/ teacher romance in her head. And ever since then… we've just been happy. Ella, Byron, Mike and the girls didn't have a problem with it, so why should I burden my daughter with troubles of the past? But now those troubles are back.

"I have to tell her the truth." I said, coming back to reality. "I'd rather she hear the truth from Ezra and I before any more damage can be done."

Emily smiled sadly, "Tonight?"

I nodded.

"Just make sure you think this through carefully. You don't want to make any rash decisions, and make sure Ezra agrees, too."

I nodded once more. I was already planning the confrontation in my head. _How do you make something so wrong, feel right? And Zoey is the same age as I was when I met Ezra… What if she retaliates and is disgusted by me? Or loses respect for Ezra?_

I have to tell her. There is no way around this.

I pulled out my phone and texted Ezra:

_We need to tell Zoey. I'll be home in 15._

A received a text immediately:

_Where are you? Do you need me to come get you? Tell Zoey whaaat? I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I love you._

I answered:

_We need to tell Zoey everything. I'll be home soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey POV<strong>

Okay. What just happened? One minute Aria is my shoulder to lean on and the next: the opposite? Something snapped when I mentioned Alec's questioning. My mother is not a very secretive person, so she has nothing to hide. But then why would she be bothered by questions? Maybe it was Alec who bothered her. Does she know him? Probably not. God, this is confusing.

I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I texted Alec:

_We need to talk. Can you meet at the Rosewood Grill in 10?_

He answered:

_Sure thing! I'll be the good-looking one in the back._

_Ew._ I thought _Alec thinks he's finally broken through me. Hell no._ But I need him to tell me what's going on. But I won't be going alone.

I texted Jake:

_I'm meeting Alex at the grill to get answers. Care to join us?_

He responded:

_I'll be outside in a few._

I was finally going to get the answers I needed. Alec had them. I could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec POV<strong>

I pulled out my phone, triumphant at last.

"Mom?"

"Do you have anything for me?"

"Zoey just called. She wants to meet up." I answered.

"You know what to do. We've gone over this before." There was a pause, "If you fuck it up, you know what the consequences will be." She said.

"I won't, promise."

Another pause.

"I love you, mom"

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>If you go back to ch. 28, you'll see where Jake explains his trip with Alec's mom.<strong>

**I hate Jackie. **

**There's something I need to tell you guys: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I've decided to just end the story here. A story is a conversation, and I think you guys should have the last word. I'll leave the rest up to your own interpretations. It's been a nice ride.**

**Hope you understand.**

**XOXOXO,**

**Danni**

**P.S. April Fools ;)**


End file.
